Dark Jewel of the Stars
by Black Crystal34
Summary: Having brought back the rogue Ninja Sect the Blood Creed Krysta is learning how to rule such a strange star worshipping mass theres trouble in the city with Orochimaru returning to finish what he started with Krysta and sudden bad blood between her friend
1. Chapter 1

This is the Sequal to Dark Jewel of the Leaf Village. Krysta, Varundo and Jivana are back and having problems adjusting to life in the Blood Creed City Yukusha. When a Tournement is made to find Yukusha's strongest warrior and Orochimaru signs up, the three try everything to aviod a tragedy. There's also some new characters to enjoy! Enjoy reading. BlackCrystal34

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bleeding Hearts**_

_**Some time had past since Krysta had brought life back to Yukusha, home of the rouge Ninja Clan, the Blood Creed. Since that grand day Krysta's life had drastically changed. She had been thrust into the role of leading this complex and unpredictable sect of Ninja with the added difficulty of bringing them up to speed with the times. Since the sealing of Yukusha many years had past and so those who lived within were still fighting, thinking and acting to those old styles. Yukusha was a town totally built of stone and so was seen to be sturdy and strong and it was centred around The Temple of Stars, a place where unlike many of the Ninja sects the Blood Creed had priests whose job was to read the stars and advise their leader and any about to be fighting Ninjas of what the outcome of any fights might be. The head priest's name was Chihaku and he would often speak to Krysta of her new duties and explain to her how things worked. Understandably Krysta was often left confused and exhausted at the end of the day, she blamed all Chihaku's constant lectures on her inexperience and youth, it wasn't every sect you found a seventeen-year-old running the place. She lived now above the shrine in a sort of semi apartment semi palace looking place from where she could see all of Yukusha, as it's many houses circled around the shrine seeming to fill a floor pattern almost disturbingly like the rune of the Plasma Seal.**_

_**Not everything had been stressful though, her first acts as leader were to have a large stone wall built around the outside of Yukusha to protect it from outsiders, there had been one but it had been destroyed by the fires of the sealing, as had much of the city to begin with. The rebuild had been hard for everyone but even she pitched in to help and she had added a few new things. Outside the Shrine stood statues of Blood Creed heroes and past leaders and Krysta had ordered statues of her parents built alongside them, something Chihaku was happy to allow. In her bedroom where she was now was a bed covered in red silks and a large rug in black and gold covered in different runes and symbols. There were a few personal items and something that Krysta had made herself. The Plasma Star now being inside her, whilst it had alleviated her blood lust, now gifted her with strange new powers both for fighting but for self appreciation also. She had carved herself a gemstone-like statue and hid it her room under a red silk, it was her secret, something she kept close to her even though it hurt her sometimes.**_

_**Krysta looked over her new world and sighed, in the night the stars would illuminate the sky so beautifully here, it was said this was why the founders of Yukusha had chosen this spot. The new rune on her chest would glow dimly at night, it always felt warm.**_

"_**Yukusha is so nice now, it's like it was never destroyed," came a friendly voice. Krysta turned and saw Jivana and Varundo her good friends at the door. They often came to see her when they weren't fulfilling their new role of teaching the new Genin and Chunin that came to the Shrine, much like the academy in the Leaf Village. Krysta would sometimes teach too but it was not something Chihaku would let her do often, he felt she had too much to learn herself before teaching others.**_

"_**I'm glad I could restore it," smiled Krysta going over to them.**_

"_**The ninja in this place are really tough, even some of the Genin aren't easy pushovers, even for us," laughed Varundo.**_

"_**We will one day have a refreshed militia for which to fulfil Yukusha's wishes, just think Krysta, at your young age you could easily end up running the world," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**I'm having a hard enough time running Yukusha," sighed Krysta going back to the window. Varundo looked at Jivana and left, he felt it best that Jivana talk with her alone.**_

"_**You're doing fine, Chihaku's helping you right?" said Jivana coming over.**_

"_**Yes, but there's so much to learn and so much that depends on me, it's not like before when I just led you and Varundo on mission after pointless mission. Sometimes I feel like I could use a hand with the responsibility, you know?" she replied looking out again.**_

"_**Do you feel lonely?" Jivana asked.**_

"_**Since my blood lust died I've felt a lot more calm, it's like when I was a kid, but I know I can't be a kid it's just, being heartless is a lot more difficult once you have one again," she smiled embarrassed.**_

"_**You always had a heart Krysta, but I know what you mean, you weren't always as mean and mad as you became known to be, at least you're not klutzy anymore," giggled Jivana.**_

"_**No, and somehow my power is still growing and I still hate the Leaf Village, I still want them to pay," she almost snapped, "it's just difficult sometimes, I mean, you have Varundo."**_

"_**And you have both of us," Jivana replied, "but we can't help you with everything, we understand even less than you."**_

"_**It's not your fault, I guess I'm just down, I shouldn't take it out on you two, after all, I made a promise, I know you can still help me fulfil it," said Krysta turning back to her wanting affirmation.**_

"_**Krysta, you're still planning to go through with what you said that day? You're still young there's plenty of time for you to make your own heir, there are loads of men in Yukusha, surly one will make you forget him," said Jivana saddened that he still haunted Krysta so.**_

"_**I don't want to love again Jivana, you and Varundo are all I want to care about, and maybe the people but never another man, it, it just isn't me," replied Krysta sadly issuing her friend leave her. Once she was gone she threw the silk off of the marble statue and glared at it hatefully.**_

"_**It feels like eternity since we were together, and still you refuse to leave my dreams, you won't break me Orochimaru, I told you, I can live without you, even if I don't want to!" she shouted angrily. The statue truly was of him created to his exact height and dimensions, he had his hands and arms gestured forwards as if to embrace her but the look on his face though it was a smile was there to remind her of the evil he truly was.**_

_**The next day Krysta came down into the temple to watch the training that was going on. Chihaku met her at the door. He was dressed in a hooded white robe with a red trim and he had a small grey beard and pale blue eyes. He was a rather old man but still very kindly and had been advisor to the previous king.**_

"_**Lady Krysta, good morning," he said bowing slightly.**_

"_**Hello Chihaku, is there anything for me to take care of today?" Krysta asked hoping that for once he would tell her no.**_

"_**Several things," he said and Krysta rolled her eyes disappointed again.**_

"_**First there is a meeting of the Yukushan spies in the alter room, and then the counsel is to convene and then…" he started but Krysta interrupted him.**_

"_**Yukushan spies! You mean there were others then my parents?" she gasped.**_

"_**Of course, come they are waiting," smiled Chihaku leading her to the alter room. As the name suggests it was the room where there was a hole in the roof looking up to the stars and beneath was an alter and a small pedestal where the Plasma Star used to be on display. Inside there were several strong looking Ninja teams of two and three each wearing bandanas of their respective adopted villages.**_

"_**We look to the stars!" they all said when they saw her, Krysta was a little surprised.**_

"_**May they shine their light upon you," said Chihaku and the Ninja all nodded.**_

"_**What was that?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**The password of course, the blessing of the star given to those who long for it, an ancient teaching," he replied.**_

"_**Lady Krysta, this is our first meeting, we all thank you for releasing us," said a young woman with long orange hair and a crimson battle suit wearing a grass village bandana.**_

"_**Umm thanks," said Krysta going to look at them. They all split into their groups and Krysta looked at their bandanas.**_

"_**Grass village, Sand village, Rain village but of course no Leaf Village, or Sound Village," sighed Krysta.**_

"_**That's odd, Jun, Yumako and Kumico should be here," questioned a young male with silver hair and wearing a rain bandana.**_

"_**My parents are dead," snapped Krysta.**_

"_**Your, parents…" he replied shutting up.**_

"_**It's ok, but you make a good point, Chihaku, where is Kumico, I want to speak with him," she glared at Chihaku.**_

"_**Your parents died outside the town Krysta, surely, Kumico was with them," replied Chihaku.**_

"_**No Kumico died in the sealing, just like everyone else, now where is he," she continued still annoyed.**_

"_**They survived the sealing, they escaped, how, we were all taken by surprise?" asked the woman from the grass village.**_

"_**A friend led them out of there, they died when they returned to the Leaf Village," she replied dully.**_

"_**I'm sorry Krysta, we've seen neither hide nor hair of Kumico since we were resurrected," said Chihaku.**_

"_**Then perhaps the Star has done my job for me and obliterated him," she replied going back to the ninja around her, she went to the woman with orange hair.**_

"_**Your name?" she asked.**_

"_**Yuki m'lady, and this is my partner Shou," she replied indicating a tall man with brown hair and clothes beside her.**_

"_**You are stationed in the Grass Village? What's it like there?" she asked calmly.**_

"_**It's a big grassy plain, I don't know why they call it hidden really, you can see it for miles," she smiled happily. Krysta walked over to the man from the Rain Village.**_

"_**And your name is?" she asked.**_

"_**His name is Nukio and mine is Fytiko, I'm the leader of this group, this is my lovely partner Ryuna," smiled an arrogant blonde haired man from beside the weak looking Nukio.**_

"_**I see, and I guess it rains a lot in the Rain Village," she asked somewhat insolently.**_

"_**You'd be right there," giggled the carefree woman beside Fytiko, she was taller than Krysta and very lanky, her hair was a dyed and streaky blue, probably done to blend in with the Rain Ninja. Krysta went over to a set of shady looking Ninja, a man and a woman both with sandy hair and both sitting on large stones as if they didn't care she was there.**_

"_**And you are?" she asked a little unnerved.**_

"_**I'm Kiluta and this is Mikato, and the Sand Village is covered in Sand," said the girl dully.**_

"_**Right?" said Krysta going back to Chihaku.**_

"_**I don't get it Chihaku what am I meant to be doing?" she asked frustrated.**_

"_**They are about to return to their villages, hopefully the gap in time isn't long enough for the leaders to forget them, but this leaves the Leaf Village unscouted," replied Chihaku. Krysta thought for a moment.**_

"_**Leave that with me a while, much like finding spies for the Sound Village this will be a problem, both know we exist through knowing me," replied Krysta.**_

"_**Lady Krysta who are these Sound Ninja you speak of, surely they do not hide in sound waves, they would be microscopic?" asked Yukila.**_

"_**No, they are mysterious and evil led by a fearsome man who I have come to know quite well, their minds are sharp, it will be difficult to disguise our kind there, he knows what to look for, I am also unsure as to their location, even the encampment I occupied with them will be long since deserted by now," she explained.**_

"_**You are all dismissed, good luck and good gathering, may the stars protect you, with light and splendour," said Chihaku bowing and issuing them leave.**_

"_**You have often spoken with this evil man?" Chihaku asked.**_

"_**It's not your concern, he won't find us, that is the job of the wall, to keep those like him away, never to hurt us again," she sighed trying to seem strong.**_

"_**Ah the wall, that is what the counsel wish to speak about, you see, they believe that now we are back we should no longer hide, it is said your birth was to end our time of being hidden," replied Chihaku as they walked through the corridors.**_

"_**I simply wish to protect the people, there are many out there who still may long for the star, they may come here and lay waste to this place, we are still not strong enough, it's still too soon since the healing," she replied wisely.**_

"_**The counsel will heed your words, but there are issues here besides security, trade for instance," he told her.**_

"_**I see a balance is what you and the others wish for, well lets see if we can create one," replied Krysta walking into a large hall where her counsel were waiting for her.**_

_**Naruto and his friends were training on their own in the woods just outside the Leaf Village, since the threat of Krysta's Plasma Seal life was back to being quiet and uneventful, training was the only thing they could do to keep from being board, there were not very many missions coming to the Sensei's attention. Naruto was chasing Sasuke through the tree branches whilst Sakura watched happily from below giggling every time Naruto would run into a suddenly flapping branch, but determined as ever Naruto wouldn't let a little falling stop him and was back on pursuit. However soon he tiered out and they both came back to the ground.**_

"_**You can't catch me Naruto," smiled Sasuke.**_

"_**I will, one day…" panted Naruto.**_

"_**You're both getting better though, if he wasn't always falling out of the trees Naruto would have caught you Sasuke," giggled Sakura.**_

"_**Ah speed isn't a real test of our skills anyway," said Naruto.**_

"_**Oh really? Then what is?" smiled Sasuke. Naruto looked around until he saw a row of bushes in front of them.**_

"_**Lets throw kunai at those bushes, whoever throws them farthest wins," he replied grabbing a kunai.**_

"_**Oh Naruto that's so childish," snubbed Sakura.**_

"_**Hey if he wants me to humiliate him let him, you can try too if you want Sakura," said the ever arrogant Sasuke grabbing a kunai himself. They stood in a line before the bushes and looked towards them.**_

"_**See that tree behind them all, see if you can hit it," said Sasuke throwing the first kunai, it flew straight into the tree.**_

"_**Oh yeah, well I'll get it higher than you!" yelled Naruto throwing his, it hit the tree, at the roots anyway.**_

"_**Oh really?" said Sasuke, "your turn Sakura." Sakura giggled smiling and then threw her kunai, only her hand slipped and it went flying much lower than the others flying through the bushes until they heard someone cry out in pain.**_

"_**Oh no, I hit someone!" worried Sakura as they ran over.**_

_**Behind the bushes was a small clearing and sitting within with a kunai now stuck in his leg was an odd looking old man, he was sitting as though the kunai didn't bother him, despite the cry.**_

"_**I'm sorry sir are you hurt?" asked Sakura coming out of the bushes with the others. The old man had a long grey beard and spiky white hair that looked more like a lion's main despite it being tied back a little with a thin blue headband.**_

"_**Who's this guy, I've never seen him before?" asked Naruto as they walked over.**_

"_**Is this kunai yours little girl?" he asked in a calm tone.**_

"_**Yes, I'm sorry we were practising and I kinda slipped," she replied embarrassed.**_

"_**No worries," he said pulling the kunai out of his leg, it turned out it was made of wood!**_

"_**Hey that leg's fake," said Sasuke.**_

"_**But he cried out in pain?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**That was a cry of surprise, I was sitting here resting after a long wander when suddenly this kunai flew out of the forest and hit me, took me quite off guard it did, I'm certainly glad you youngsters aren't enemies," he smiled standing.**_

"_**Can we help you at all sir? Where do you live?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Oh, a long way from here young'uns, in fact I've been a wandering around here a while trying to find a place called the Village Hidden in the Leaves, do you know of it?" he asked.**_

"_**Sure, we're actually Leaf Ninja ourselves," smiled Naruto.**_

"_**Is that a fact? Well I sure would appreciate a helping hand getting there, old bones you know," he asked them.**_

"_**Sure we can take you," said Sasuke and they led him back to the village.**_

_**Near the forest edge they met up with Kakashi, he looked at the old man puzzledly, something was a little odd, and it wasn't just the fake leg.**_

"_**This guy said he was trying to find the Leaf Village, we found him in the forest," said Naruto.**_

"_**You thought it was a good idea to bring a stranger here?" asked Kakashi amazed at such a dunderheaded plan.**_

"_**Well we kinda accidentally almost attacked him so it was the least we could do," stuttered Sakura.**_

"_**Oh no worries everything's ok, my name's Ocimuk, I've come because I need the help of some of your ninja's, I'm happy to pay any price," he smiled cheerfully.**_

"_**I see, come with me and I'll take you to Hokagi to explain yourself," replied Kakashi taking him away.**_

"_**Ocimuk? What kind of a name is that?" asked Sasuke sarcastically.**_

"_**I wonder if he's in some kind of trouble?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Well, why don't we go find out," smiled Naruto excited and he ran off after them.**_

"_**Hey come back!" cried Sasuke following.**_

"_**Wait up!" called Sakura.**_

"_**You want to open the gates to travellers and traders!" cried Krysta having heard the counsel's concerns over her wall.**_

"_**Lady Krysta we are still fledgling in this land, the world has changed and we will require the knowledge and goods of these people in order to catch up," explained one of the priests.**_

"_**Krysta your birth was to bring Yukusha out of hiding, this is exactly that," explained Chihaku.**_

"_**I was also supposed to protect it and avenge the deaths of my parents; I didn't know when I brought Yukusha back all these people would re-emerge. Is your goal not the same as before? To rule over the other lands and conquer them?" she asked them calmly as she could.**_

"_**The Plasma Star sealed us away for such actions, whilst we still use our spies we are yet to decide if conquest is the right course of action, soon word will spread Yukusha is back and people will come here having searched for it, it would be wise to allow them entry," explained another priest.**_

"_**And what if they wish to harm us, many maybe coming once again looking for the Plasma Star, wishing to steal it, therefore wishing to obtain me. The Star is inside me, if conquest was wrong surly I would be suffering," she told them, "but I understand what you mean. I shall allow this, however post guards at every gate, if anyone so much as looks suspicious capture them, and if they are from the Leaf Village bring them to me!" Krysta left them she could not stand to talk with them any longer.**_

"_**Do as she says, for now this is a good compromise," said Chihaku.**_

"_**Such a thirst for the old ways, right now we need a thirst for the new," huffed one of the priests.**_

"_**Hukino we cannot go against her, she is the very voice and will, the embodiment of our magnificent Star, she is only thinking of our best interests. However we must make her useful. She is far too young for her role, I can teach her all I can but she requires the guidance of an elite Yukushan warrior, send word throughout the city, the greatest of our kind shall fight a tournament, the winner is to be named our Lady's partner, Yukusha will have a king and the Monolo family will be continued," decided Chihaku.**_

"_**I heard you have been searching for our village, how can we be of service?" asked the Hokagi when Kakashi had told him what had happened.**_

"_**My name is Ocimuk great Hokagi. I have come because I am in need of help, my daughter, she has disappeared," he explained respectfully. Hokagi sat upon his chair and wished him continue.**_

"_**We lived in a small village not too far from here and my daughter is a very intelligent archaeologist. I'm used to her coming and going at a moments notice but a few weeks ago I was left a note that she had gone somewhere totally different. Several months ago there was a red light piercing the sky on the horizon of our home, such a thing was an easy temptation for my daughter and I fear she has gone in search of it, all was well she always sends letters but then one day I received a letter stating she had found a completely unknown and unheard of city. Bustling with activity but surrounded by a huge wall, she said it's placing upon the edge of the desert ruled by the Sand Ninja could mean it was only one place, the city of Yukusha," he explained.**_

_**Suddenly Naruto and his friends crashed though the slide door they had been eavesdropping behind.**_

"_**Yukusha!" cried Naruto getting up.**_

"_**Naruto! Get out of here, this doesn't concern you!" snapped the Hokagi.**_

"_**You children know of Yukusha?" asked Ocimuk.**_

"_**We know it's ruled by a monster," said Sasuke numbly.**_

"_**Sasuke," shushed Kakashi.**_

"_**A monster!" exclaimed Ocimuk.**_

"_**Sir please Krysta isn't a monster, she's just misunderstood, forgive Sasuke, he still won't accept the truth," said Sakura calmly.**_

"_**So she really managed to bring Yukusha back, she, she really is strong," smiled Naruto.**_

"_**If your daughter has gone there, you won't see her again," continued Sasuke.**_

"_**Pay these children no heed sir, Kakashi get rid of them," said Hokagi embarrassed.**_

"_**No wait, these children know of that place, maybe they can help me. I have been to that place, my daughter called me there after saying she saw a strange being lurking the shadows. When I got there her camp, just on the wall, was deserted there was evidence of a struggle, I think they took her inside the walls," he explained.**_

"_**You are asking a suicide mission," said Hokagi.**_

"_**I told you, I'll pay you anything, and if these children know the leader of that place, then maybe they can secure my daughter's release. I'll take them," said Ocimuk.**_

"_**All right! A mission!" cheered Naruto.**_

"_**Naruto, this is too dangerous for you," said Kakashi.**_

"_**They are young, take Kakashi with you too, if your mission is successful then we shall talk about payment," said the Hokagi leaving.**_

"_**Thank you all, you have my gratitude," smiled Ocimuk. Kakashi looked at the old man warily a mission to Yukusha so soon after Krysta's idea of a truce, it was dangerous but they had no choice.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Uninvited Guests**_

_**In Yukusha Krysta watched from her home as the streets bustled with new traders and travellers. The people seemed happy below her and it seemed news of Yukusha's rebirth had gotten around quickly. Krysta sighed, maybe she was worrying about too much, the star still slept quietly within her, there was no danger around. Why then, why couldn't she shake the feeling of being wary?**_

"_**Mother saw the future, it allowed her to be forever calm, always knew what was coming next, me, I just know what happened before, I know the mistakes they made, and I'm supposed to learn from them," she said to herself sitting on the sill closing her eyes and holding her runed chest.**_

"_**Beloved Star, are things really going to be ok, can't you tell me what I'm doing is right? You're safe in me and you sleep, no longer cause me pain, but it's like you've stopped talking to me. Plasma Star, am I really doing the right thing?" she thinks to herself.**_

"_**You're doing fine," she hears a voice and opens her eyes surprise, Jivana is behind her smiling cheerfully.**_

"_**Oh Jivana," Krysta smiles softly.**_

"_**Your people are so happy, you don't need to worry besides, we'll only need to worry if that star makes you rip someone's throat out again," she jokes.**_

"_**I guess," Krysta sighs standing as her red dress flows over the sill like water.**_

"_**Come on, let's go for a walk, I'll show you you're worried over nothing," smiled Jivana leading her away.**_

_**Down in the streets the sun was shining brightly and children ran past laughing happily. Seeing Krysta they stopped and came over. One offered up a rose.**_

"_**I picked this for you Princess," she smiled as Krysta took it from her.**_

"_**T, thank you," stuttered Krysta embarrassed and the children run off again. Jivana led Krysta through the main market and more people stop and look at her waving happily, then they find Varundo leaning on one of the stalls.**_

"_**Hey Krysta, thought you might be hungry," he smiled tossing her an apple. Krysta smiled back happily.**_

"_**See Krysta everyone's happy and safe, nothing's going to happen," reassured Jivana. Krysta laughed a little and then looked over at a wall nearby, there was a crowd of people looking at a poster.**_

"_**Hey what's that?" she asked going over.**_

"_**Oh no," worried Varundo.**_

"_**What is it?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**She's not going to like that poster," he replied following Krysta. The crowd saw Krysta coming and parted many people smiling excitedly. Curiously Krysta inspected it. There was a picture of her on it in one of her formal dresses, she looked beautiful but that wasn't the point of the poster.**_

"_**A tournament?" she questioned trying to read further.**_

"_**It's nothing, don't worry yourself over it," said Varundo worried.**_

"_**The winner becomes King of Yukusha!" she suddenly screamed scattering the crowd as they saw her hand runes suddenly spark to life.**_

"_**Krysta calm down!" cried Jivana pulling her away and looking at the poster too,**_

"_**No way, Krysta's not a prize!"**_

"_**Too right I'm not!" growled Krysta ripping the poster to shreds, "Chihaku, that pain, this is his doing."**_

"_**Why should he want a King, you're the leader?" said Varundo and Krysta's glow died.**_

"_**He, he thinks I'm a failure, he thinks I can't take care of Yukusha, oh no, no wonder the star won't talk to me, I'm being replaced!" Krysta suddenly cried running off in tears.**_

"_**Krysta!" Jivana called after her.**_

"_**Leave her, she needs to be alone," replied Varundo.**_

"_**How can they replace her, they wouldn't be here if it weren't for her!" she snapped angrily.**_

"_**That's why we have to make sure no one wins that tournament. Remember we're loyal to Krysta alone, she's the leader of this ruined city, if Chihaku threatens that, then maybe he shouldn't be in charge anymore," he smiled evilly and Jivana nodded.**_

_**Krysta had gone to the shrine where the Scroll of Meaning was kept. It was in a case but she could try and read it.**_

"_**I can't even understand Yulikas, no wonder I'm failing as a leader," she sighed sadly. She'd stopped crying, her tears never lasted long, she was too strong to let them. Then Chihaku entered, he was surprised to find her there.**_

"_**Krysta?" he said coming over, she looked at him spitefully.**_

"_**What do you want?" she snapped.**_

"_**Something the matter Princess?" he asked her again.**_

"_**I've seen your posters, so, I'm not good enough to lead anymore? I need a King!" she growled angrily as her runes began to glow again.**_

"_**You think I'm trying to replace you," he chuckled, "I couldn't even if I wanted to. Inside your body lies the Plasma Star no other may lead us, even the winner of the tournament must be accepted by the Star."**_

"_**I am not a prize and I will never wed, I made a promise. You're heir since you are so desperate to know will come from Jivana," she snubbed him folding her arms annoyed.**_

"_**Such an heir can never be accepted, your blood must form our future Krysta even the Scroll of Meaning has your marriage all planned out," he smiled looking at the old parchment.**_

"_**Don't be stupid, that was written by my parents to tell me my birthright, no other reason," she told him.**_

"_**It was written by your mother and enchanted with her amazing future sight power, it contains the prophecy of your birth and how you would save us from the shadows, when the time comes new writing will appear telling the future of your life. Recently a new page appeared, saying you would be wed to one of true strength, one who has been betrothed to you before your parents died, hopefully this tournament will show him to us," he smiled meanly. Krysta looked at the scroll, there was new writing there, he was telling the truth. Krysta said nothing and left the shrine returning to her room and locking herself inside.**_

"_**My future decided by my mothers power, decided by this star, and I am expected to follow! No I'm a leader not a follower! Jivana Varundo I need you!" she cried out crossing her hands as the runes glowed brighter. Where they were in the city Jivana and Varundo's runes began to glow too.**_

"_**Krysta," said Jivana.**_

"_**She needs us," replied Varundo and they ran to her window where Krysta suddenly jumped down to them.**_

"_**Let's show Chihaku how this place does without me as leader," she smiled evilly.**_

"_**What do you mean?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**We're leaving, we wait until there is panic and then we come back and show Chihaku that I need to be here to ensure that we are ok," she told them.**_

"_**Have you thought this through?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**We're with you, let's go," replied Jivana.**_

"_**Jivana?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**Like you said, we're loyal to Krysta alone," she replied and they began to leave.**_

_**Chihaku was outside Krysta's room wanting to apologise for upsetting her but he found her room locked and she wasn't answering. Finally he pushed hard enough to unlatch the lock and realise she wasn't there. He found a note she'd written.**_

"_**You think you can replace me? Well let's see how you do without me!" it said. Chihaku ran out of the room and with a couple of Ninja ran into the streets to stop her from leaving. Krysta had reached the gates by now and was ready to complete her plan. Jivana and Varundo went out first and after looking back Krysta followed, only something went wrong. A red wall appeared before her as if a barrier to stop her.**_

"_**What is this?" asked Krysta touching it. Suddenly she was screaming as the light wall shocked her with such a force she felt herself fall away unconscious. Her chest rune shone brightly, this was the Star's doing, the wall disappeared and Jivana and Varundo ran to help her, Chihaku and his ninja found them then.**_

"_**Is she ok?" he asked.**_

"_**This red wall appeared, and then, all this electricity, she won't wake up!" worried Jivana holding her.**_

"_**She should have known she can't leave. If the Star leaves these walls Yukusha will disintegrate, it won't let her leave," he sighed picking her up and taking her back to the temple.**_

"_**Then, Krysta's trapped here," realised Jivana.**_

"_**I hope she's ok," sighed Varundo following Chihaku back.**_

"_**Where am I?" Krysta asked opening her eyes. She looked around her all she could see were stars embedded in an inky blackness.**_

"_**What happened to me?" she wondered looking around worried. Then she saw a dim red light and as she got closer she realised it was the Plasma Star.**_

"_**What are you doing outside my body!" she cried surprised.**_

"_**This is the Realm of Stars," came a soft female voice, "this is where my spirit lies."**_

"_**Oh no I'm dead!" Krysta cried panicked.**_

"_**No you're not, don't worry. With me inside you, you can come here just as easily as you walked the Astral Plain," it replied.**_

"_**Why am I here, what did you do to me?" she asked afraid.**_

"_**You can't leave Yukusha, it will die without me, without you, I had to stop you, sorry I was so forceful but it's not like I can grab you and pull you away from the border," it seemed to laugh at her.**_

"_**They don't want me there, they're trying to find a replacement for me," she sighed sadly.**_

"_**Do you think I'd let them do that? Come on Krysta, I chose you, you must lead them, no other can do that," it told her.**_

"_**What about this destined husband?" she asked.**_

"_**I have already chosen him and I don't think you'll be too displeased with the results. Just trust me Krysta, I'm in your heart always guiding you even if you can't hear me, just go with it for now, if there's anything you need of me just picture yourself on this plain and I'll find you. Time you went back now Jivana and Varundo are probably worried sick," it seemed to giggle before a bright light shone from it and Krysta opened her eyes to the sight of Jivana, Varundo and Chihaku looking down on her.**_

"_**Where am I?" she asked weakly.**_

"_**Thank goodness you're back, I was scared we'd lost you," worried Jivana.**_

"_**You ok Krysta?" asked Varundo helping her sit, she was in her bed back at the temple.**_

"_**Yes now," she replied quietly.**_

"_**You've seen the Realm of Stars, I'm guessing the Plasma Star told you that you can't leave," huffed Chihaku.**_

"_**I'm sorry I didn't know," sighed Krysta sadly letting her hair fall over her face hiding her from view.**_

"_**It's ok, you do now," replied Chihaku leaving.**_

"_**I'm so stupid, I didn't want to destroy Yukusha," they could hear her sob.**_

"_**It's ok, you didn't know, don't cry," helped Jivana.**_

"_**Chihaku must hate me more than ever now I can't believe I almost…" she sobbed flopping over on the bed.**_

"_**What happened in the Stars Krysta, were you ok?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**The Star it spoke to me, it told me why it stopped me, it said that I'd like whoever it had chosen to be my husband, I feel like I don't have any control any more," she sighed sadly.**_

"_**At least you're alive, that's what counts," said Jivana trying to cheer her up. Krysta lay down and closed her eyes.**_

"_**I'd like to sleep now, I'm really tired after that ordeal," she said.**_

"_**We understand," said Varundo and they left.**_

"_**I feel so lonely…" she sighed falling asleep.**_

"_**It won't be for long…" she heard a voice speak to her. She sat up alarmed, no one was there.**_

"_**That voice," she said, she felt her heart racing with her sudden surprise, "no, it can't be."**_

_**The next day Chihaku entered the shrine only to find Krysta in a modest priest like robe sitting at a small table covered in scrolls and papers.**_

"_**Miss Krysta what are you doing?" he asked coming over.**_

"_**Ulkicha ou no ve Yulikas," she replied distracted.**_

"_**Huh?!" replied Chihaku and she realised who she was talking to.**_

"_**Oh, sorry I mean, reading Yulikas," she told him quietly.**_

"_**But you, you can't, and suddenly you can speak in that ancient tongue?" he asked her surprised.**_

"_**I have to learn so I've been down here since dawn, if I concentrate on the symbols they seem to just turn into letters," she replied him. Chihaku smiled.**_

"_**This is about last night isn't it?" he asked her, she shook her head avoidingly.**_

"_**No, I just, I have to become a better leader so I have to learn this," she insisted.**_

"_**Well why don't you take a break if you've been up since dawn. Jivana is here to see you," he said pretending he was falling for her easily seen lies. Krysta stood up closing the scroll she was reading and left and Chihaku tidied up after her.**_

"_**You know, maybe she won't be so bad after all," he smiled to himself.**_

"_**You could just read them? Just like that?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Probably your ability to see the past, your ancestors wrote and spoke in Yulikas, if you're concentrating so hard it makes sense one of your powers is kicking in," smiled Varundo. They were sitting on a fountain in the square and Krysta had changed into normal clothes now.**_

"_**I feel really tired after all that reading, I think I'll just call it a day, I can already speak a sentence, that's enough for now," she sighed running her fingers through her hair.**_

"_**Umm Krysta, there's something you should know," said Jivana.**_

"_**Some men have started to appear in the city, all from different villages, I think they're here for the tournament," continued Varundo.**_

"_**It doesn't matter, whoever wins has to pass the Star for they're worthiness and I don't think I have anything to worry about," she smiled at them.**_

_**Suddenly they were passed by several people all running in the same direction towards the gates, there were sounds of cheering and happiness, then some priests ran by and Krysta and the others stood.**_

"_**Krysta, what's going on?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**I don't know, they look like they're panicked but at the same time as though some sort of celebrity has appeared," she replied.**_

"_**You said you hadn't yet found Kumico, perhaps…" said Varundo but suddenly Chihaku appeared breathless.**_

"_**Krysta, I found you," he panted.**_

"_**Chihaku, what's going on?" she worried.**_

"_**Great fortune has smiled upon this day, a great warrior thought lost has returned to Yukusha, come I must take you to him," he smiled happily. Jivana and Varundo looked at Krysta and nodded, believing this man to be Kumico.**_

"_**Let's go," said Krysta and Chihaku led them away towards the gates of Yukusha.**_

_**A huge crowd had gathered there and only the sounds of the low bells the priests used to summon the arrival of their Princess could calm them and organise them into a walkway for Chihaku and Krysta to follow. Once she got close to the gate Krysta stopped suddenly, she could see who was standing at the gate and it wasn't Kumico.**_

"_**It's him!" growled Varundo running in front of Krysta.**_

"_**He just doesn't give up!" replied Jivana doing the same. They eventually got to where this 'hero' was standing and as the tall dark man turned to look at them a cold smile crossed his thin lips. Chihaku approached him and smiled bowing a little before announcing,**_

"_**Citizens of Yukusha rejoice, the only non Creed ever to better a warrior of our own has returned to us!"**_

"_**Orochimaru!" cried Krysta storming over past her friends. She got to him and he smiled at her softly as her friends appeared.**_

"_**It's been a while Trinket," he smiled at her.**_

"_**Don't call me that," Krysta snapped her runes starting to glow.**_

"_**Leave here you monster!" cried Varundo**_

"_**We won't let you hurt Yukusha!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**Jivana, Varundo, please," sighed Chihaku, "Orochimaru is a friend to the Blood Creed, he proved his worth in battle and was loyal right up to the time of the disaster, that he has survived is something to celebrate."**_

"_**You don't know him!" said Jivana.**_

"_**He can't be trusted!" replied Varundo.**_

"_**I saved the lady Krysta's parents," he glared at Krysta knowing she couldn't convince them he was a threat. Gasps of awe arose from the crowd and Varundo and Jivana turned to Krysta for her to say something.**_

"_**You did," she replied annoyed, "I see, you feel I owe you something for that. Fine, come into Yukusha, stay here for all I care! Varundo Jivana come!" as Krysta began to leave she heard Chihaku ask,**_

"_**What brings you back to Yukusha Orochimaru?"**_

"_**Why, the tournament of course," laughed Orochimaru.**_

"_**How much further?" grumbled Naruto.**_

"_**Naruto don't whine, it's your fault we're here," replied Sakura annoyed.**_

"_**I'd have gone anyway," huffed Sasuke. They were following Ocimuk though the outside forests back to the sands where his daughter was said to have disappeared. All the way Kakashi looked upon the old man with wary eyes and a look of wondering, something he felt about this man made him try and recall any times before where he could have met him, but nothing appeared.**_

"_**Sasuke when will you drop that Krysta's a monster, you know better!" snapped Sakura.**_

"_**When she proves it, this man says the Blood Creed kidnapped his daughter, doesn't exactly look like the acts of someone who isn't a threat," replied Sasuke and they walked on. They came to a clearing where they could rest; they'd already walked for a couple of days.**_

"_**Do you really know where you're going?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Yes not much further, you kids look tired," replied Ocimuk.**_

"_**We can handle it," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**Thank you your concern though sir," said Sakura trying to cover Sasuke's rudeness.**_

"_**Ocimuk, you never told us, how did you end up with a fake arm and leg?" asked Kakashi.**_

"_**He has a fake arm?" questioned Naruto. Ocimuk turned and smiled as he lit the fire, then he took off his left arm, it was wooden too.**_

"_**You must have been in a terrible battle," pitied Sakura.**_

"_**Don't worry about this old man, I can still fight with the best of them but I use my strength to care for my daughter now, used to be part of a great army until a terrible explosion destroyed my base, I woke up on a bank not far from the explosion, my arm and leg were incinerated, it was painful then but I can't feel a thing now," he explained.**_

"_**Wow that's cool," smiled Naruto, "umm not that you lost your limbs just being part of a huge army, kind of like us really?" **_

"_**A little I suppose, much like you we were loyal to our comrades, and fought for our country with all our might, we had many enemies but together we would overcome them all, but I guess even the greatest armies have an off day and they must've snuck up on us, not many survived, but I was glad I did," he told them. Still Kakashi watched him he did not fully trust this old man and going to Yukusha had him on edge even more.**_

_**Night had fallen in Yukusha and Krysta had once again taken shelter in her room, Varundo and Jivana were with her.**_

"_**He's come for the tournament, which means he's still after the Star," said Jivana.**_

"_**And me, funny, I thought after that trick I played he'd never want to see my face again, I humiliated him," Krysta smiled slightly.**_

"_**If he wins the tournament Yukusha is doomed," said Varundo.**_

"_**Not if the Star rejects him and it already has once," replied Jivana.**_

"_**Still, the Star gave me the abilities to find him, and again and again he haunted my dreams, there's a connection and we can't risk that connection proving helpful to him," replied Krysta seriously.**_

"_**Then we must make it so he cannot win," said Varundo.**_

"_**How can we do that, sabotage the tournament?" giggle Jivana jokingly.**_

"_**Krysta, with your blessing I shall enter the tournament," he told them.**_

"_**You?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**Only men can enter the tournament and with my strength I should be able to fly up the ranks just as fast as Orochimaru. He'll be at the final, no doubt about it, there's no one here capable of taking him down, except with some luck, me," he explained bravely.**_

"_**But Varundo, if you fight Orochimaru he might kill you," said Jivana quietly.**_

"_**And what if you win?" glared Krysta.**_

"_**The Star won't accept me, I know that, and even if it does I have the right to back out, Krysta I promise you I won't let Orochimaru win," he told her focused.**_

"_**Varundo," sighed Jivana.**_

"_**You don't have to do this Varundo," Krysta replied looking away feeling her best friend's pain.**_

"_**This is my duty; Jivana and I are your aides loyal to you alone. For the sake of Yukusha and you I'll gladly take this task and I will beet Orochimaru," he continued.**_

"_**Jivana?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**Varundo's right, the Star chose us to do this, it is our duty," she replied hardening up.**_

"_**Then it is decided, Varundo you should go and see Chihaku in the morning, this plan shall remain secret, I wish you luck Varundo," replied Krysta going over to her bed. Varundo left but Jivana lagged behind.**_

"_**Jivana, Varundo will win, your child will not be born fatherless," Krysta said suddenly. Jivana looked back amazed, how did she know?**_

"_**I've known for a while, you haven't told him yet, I suggest you don't till the tournament is over, it might shift his focus. I appreciate what he is doing for me but I would not ask this if I felt he was throwing his life away. You two are my best friends, duty or no I will never endanger you again," she told her and Jivana smiled leaving.**_

"_**So this is the true content of your heart," came a soft voice. Krysta stood and looked around her angrily.**_

"_**Get out of my head Orochimaru, I'm not interested!" she shouted to the dark room.**_

"_**Who said I was in your head?" he chuckled appearing from beside her hidden statue.**_

"_**Get out of here!" she hissed.**_

"_**Your hiss has lost its power, as have you," he glared at her.**_

"_**No I haven't!" she huffed turning away, "What do you want with me, I know you're here for the tournament!"**_

"_**I see you haven't changed your attitude," he smiled moving away from the statue, "What do I want with you? Surly you should know, your power, your beauty…" **_

"_**Don't start that again! I'm not falling for it!" she snapped.**_

"_**I see," he said looking at her disbelievingly, "I wonder what this is then?" Krysta looked horrified as he tore the silks from the statue, revealing her secret.**_

"_**It's very good, I love the crystal it's made from, just like the Blood Diamond," he smiled evilly.**_

"_**I don't know what you mean," she denied but he just came closer to her.**_

"_**You didn't really think you could hide from me, especially after what we went through, Krysta the Star freed you, you had a heart to love me once, now you're even easier to tame, and don't think I won't be doing so, I still want you and this statue proves that somewhere inside you, you still want me," he smiled putting his hands on her shoulders, he felt her tremble.**_

"_**You're nothing but pure evil, you would bring destruction to Yukusha, I am the Star's protector, I won't ever deter from that mission, you shall never gain access to it," she replied trying to resist the warm feelings her heart was pumping inside her, now that it knew the owner of the strong hands upon her. He stroked her hair playfully then; wrapping round his fingers like thread, her breathing was hard, too difficult to hide from him.**_

"_**They called you evil once, you maybe the Blood Creed's hero but it doesn't change what you are, just as my status with the Sound Ninja doesn't change me. We had a good time Krysta, we could do again. Think about it, you don't want to be lonely all your life, and besides, when I win the tournament, it won't matter if you love me or not," he laughed looking deeply at her before leaving himself.**_

_**Krysta fell on the bed panting from the adrenalin in her body, her runes were glowing and strangely this time so was the rune on her chest.**_

"_**He can't know, I can't let him know. I can't erase my feelings for him but he cannot know they're there," she panted holding her chest, suddenly she felt something enter her hand, the Plasma Star had dislodged again.**_

"_**Beloved Star, you once turned me into a monster, who lived for blood and power, I beg you, please, turn me back into that creature so that his words cannot influence me, my love cannot be free in this time, I must be strong and ruthless. Plasma Star I ask you to destroy my heart, turn me back into what I was before, kill me and make me lust for blood! Give me the power to protect you!" she cried holding the Star firmly. The diamond gleamed for a moment and then suddenly flashed red and lit up the room with its light, the glow grew stronger until Krysta was absorbed into it.**_

_**The little troupe of Ninja continued through the forest, but the youths were getting bored and Sasuke was beginning to become frustrated.**_

"_**Where is this stupid city!" he cried angrily.**_

"_**Sasuke calm down, we're almost to the edge of the Sand Village territory, Yukusha isn't far within," replied Kakashi annoyed.**_

"_**Yeah that's what I don't get, if Yukusha is in the Sand Village territory then shouldn't the Blood Creed actually be Sand Ninja?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**The Sand Ninja only took over this part of the desert recently, the Blood Creed seemed long gone by then," replied Ocimuk.**_

"_**Well, yeah that makes sense," replied Naruto shyly.**_

"_**How do you know about what Yukusha might have or might not have been known as," glared Kakashi.**_

"_**My daughter's works of course," he smiled back innocently.**_

_**They continued on until suddenly a Kunai was thrown from the trees around them right into their path. The group jumped back surprised but more Kunai suddenly showered from around them.**_

"_**Everyone get rid of those Kunai, protect the old man!" ordered Kakashi and the four young ninja did their best to deflect as many of the Kunai as they could whilst Ocimuk did his best to dodge. Then they could hear laughing all around them and a group of black clad Ninja appeared in their path, led by a familiar face.**_

"_**You four shall not pass here and enter onto Yukusha!" came a cry from the Ninja.**_

"_**Should have known you'd go after wimpy Leaf Ninja's old man, Orochimaru wants you and we will not disappoint him," smiled the leader, it was Zaku these men were Sound Ninja.**_

"_**Orochimaru's going to be disappointed cause we ain't letting you get him!" cried Naruto.**_

"_**Sound Ninja attack!" cried Zaku and the group of ninja behind him leapt into action.**_

"_**Let's go guys!" cried Naruto and he and his friends began to attack their assailants.**_

_**However they were greatly outnumbered even with Naruto's clone technique, they were able to defeat them faster than he could make them. Zaku stood before Ocimuk.**_

"_**You're not getting away now old man," he said.**_

"_**Really? Well, we'll see won't we?" smiled Ocimuk confidently. A small light was emitted from his real hand and he threw off his cloaking clothing revealing a much younger looking body, still much older than any of theirs though. He wore brown loose trousers and a green ripped top but he was still heavily muscled and his wooden arm seemed to completely mesh with his skin, the connection was almost flawless. Kakashi looked back suddenly, eyes wide with surprise. Zaku lunged at Ocimuk but he blocked him easily by grabbing his wrist, he twisted it and threw Zaku into a tree before throwing kunai at him to pin him to it.**_

"_**Now you're the one who's through," he smiled arrogantly holding up his real hand towards the pinned Zaku, the light came back and shone brightly. The others stopped fighting and looked at them. However Zaku laughed and without a word disappeared along with his troupe.**_

"_**Well that was easy," he smiled not turning round to the others.**_

"_**It's you, I knew it was, I remember those cold eyes even if your hair is longer and grey, you're still alive despite the impossibility!" cried Kakashi annoyed.**_

"_**Kakashi I did not mean to lie, I just thought that Hokagi would be a little, shall we say, unwelcoming to me, after all, I'm not even a Leaf Ninja am I?" he replied showing his dimly lit hand. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke gasped when they saw his hand, a red symbol, a rune, he was a Blood Creed Ninja!**_

"_**Kumico," said Kakashi.**_

"_**Kumi… what?" questioned Naruto.**_

"_**Krysta's uncle, this isn't a rescue mission at all," he glared.**_

"_**You're wrong Kakashi, it is a rescue. Yukusha has been reawakened Krysta is it's ruler, if I don't get her away from them, he will come and he will destroy Yukusha, and Krysta," replied Kumico seriously.**_

"_**Krysta's in danger?" asked Sakura whilst Sasuke just smiled.**_

_**Morning had come in Yukusha and as he began to awaken Varundo felt a strange trickling flowing down his face. He moved his hand over the feeling and then looked only to discover a red stain, blood. Varundo sat up and looked at his arm, he was bleeding and the bed sheets were drenched.**_

"_**Jivana, Jivana," he said shaking her from where she lay beside him. She opened her eyes sleepily but when she saw him bleeding she sat up to.**_

"_**Jivana, your face," he gasped and Jivana felt her rune, she was bleeding too, suddenly she was inflicted with a terrible headache and cried out in pain.**_

"_**It's Krysta, she in trouble!" she cried painfully. The two hurried to Krysta's room in the palace only to find the door once again locked. Varundo banged on the door until the lock broke but when they saw what lay inside they were horrified. Blood was splattered all over and Krysta was huddled panting and moaning beside her windows.**_

"_**Krysta what's wrong what happened!" cried Jivana afraid. Krysta turned round, her look was frightening, mad and possessed she seemed completely not herself clutching at her heavily bleeding chest, she laughed dryly before gasping,**_

"_**I…need…blood!" before suddenly fainting and crashing to the floor. Varundo and Jivana dried up and Krysta's runes stopped bleeding but took on a very familiar glow.**_

"_**Varundo, she couldn't," worried Jivana but suddenly Chihaku appeared distressed.**_

"_**What happened in here!" he cried before seeing the unconscious Krysta on the floor, "Lady Krysta!"**_

_**They took Krysta to a medical bay lower in the shrine and covered her in bandages to heal the wounds but the glow of her runes could still be seen through them as she lay.**_

"_**What happened to her, and you two by the look of it," asked Chihaku.**_

"_**Before she fainted she said she needed blood, please give her some, she'll wake up then," said a numb Jivana.**_

"_**Blood?" asked Chihaku.**_

"_**Jivana's in shock, we woke up and our runes were bleeding, that only happens when Krysta is in trouble or unleashing a tremendous amount of power. To see her like this is hard, especially if our fears are right. Do as Jivana says bring her blood, anything you can spare, when she's like this Krysta isn't picky," explained Varundo and Chihaku sent a young Genin to fetch some packeted blood. When it arrived he went to hook it up to her.**_

"_**That won't help, you have to make her drink it," said Varundo quietly, Jivana took the packet and ripped the seal open. She opened Krysta's mouth and slowly poured it into her. When it was all gone Krysta writhed and moved a little, she was waking up.**_

"_**Krysta are you ok?" asked Jivana coming away from her. Krysta opened her eyes and slowly looked around, her eyes had turned colourless and clear, though they seemed to be beginning to return to their normal red like pink.**_

"_**Jivana, Varundo?" she asked sitting up.**_

"_**What happened Krysta?" asked Chihaku.**_

"_**Your room is trashed and you were huddled by your window, you told us to give you blood," continued Varundo.**_

"_**Yes blood, I need more, I can feel my hunger returning, such bliss, I'm finally back to normal, the Star did its job," she blithered senselessly.**_

"_**The Plasma Star, it did this to you?" asked Chihaku.**_

"_**I asked it to, I couldn't protect it unless I became heartless again, now I can feel my power rising like it once did, and the hunger I could not refuse, but then, with that there also comes…" she said before hunching over in pain, "the terrible pain!" She coughed hard and could barely breathe in the pain.**_

"_**Varundo what do we do, she can't feed here!" worried Jivana.**_

"_**Fetch some more blood!" ordered the confused Chihaku.**_

"_**You'll never be able to help her that way, there's no way you'll have enough," replied Varundo urgently as he restrained his choking leader forcing his arm to her mouth and cringing as he forced her to drink from him.**_

"_**Varundo!" cried Jivana anxiously. Soon though Krysta calmed and was able to let the severally weakened Varundo go.**_

"_**Thank you," she gasped before falling asleep again. Jivana hurried to her partner's side.**_

"_**Varundo, why did you do that, she could have killed you," she said worried.**_

"_**I'm fine," he replied stubbornly using her to stand again, his arm still bled a little but it dried up quick, he was dizzy and very pale from his actions.**_

"_**Why do you do these things, why do you always go sacrificing yourself," trembled Jivana trying not to cry. Varundo looked at her and sighed a little.**_

"_**Hey, I'm ok, don't worry so much, I'll be ok in a bit, we regenerate remember," he tried to make her smile.**_

"_**Can anyone explain this to me?" wondered Chihaku. Varundo looked at him and nodded respectfully before going to take him away.**_

"_**Jivana, stay with Krysta, keep her stable, I'll be back in a while," he said leaving with Chihaku. Jivana looked over to Krysta, she was peaceful now and her rune glow had subsided, still it scared her to think that Krysta was back to how she used to be, especially if she chose this herself. Varundo walked Chihaku into the corridor and stopped by the window.**_

"_**What's going on Varundo," he asked impatiently.**_

"_**Sir, Krysta's going to be a real handful from now on. Her thirst is unquenchable, when she's angry or famished she kills, dozens, hundreds have fallen to her curse, I'm lucky to be alive," he told him.**_

"_**I don't understand. Yes we Blood Creed are born with the ability to enhance our Chakra and power by devouring the blood of our enemies and we encourage it as such but there has never been any record of someone being as dependant as she seems," replied Chihaku, "Varundo, you and Jivana, you're not really Blood Creed Ninja are you?"**_

"_**Before we knew about Yukusha and Krysta's past, we were all Leaf Ninja, the three of us grew up together and were formed into a ninja team for the purposes of training, missions and the inevitable exams. We found Yukusha and the Plasma Star, we had been sent to take it and bring it home. But when we found it, it was protected by a horrific spirit. Krysta defeated it and then the Star unleashed it's own fury cursing the closest being, Krysta, to a life of unending torment living in the shadow of her blood thirst. In truth it became her greatest strength Krysta is an unbeatable warrior. But then we found out that the thirst was caused by the Star actually living within her and when it was finally extracted we thought her cured," he explained their story.**_

"_**But the Plasma Star chose her as it's protector from birth, why would it harm her?" asked Chihaku.**_

"_**We always thought it a punishment for trying to steel it from Yukusha; we didn't even know Krysta possessed it. Chihaku if her curse has come back then we have a big problem. Krysta will need constant supply of blood, she isn't too picky but does prefer it warm, usually out of a living or just dead victim. Krysta won't hurt her people but she can't hunt outside the walls of Yukusha either. If she fails to feed enough she'll snap and her hunger will take over, then she'll be a worse threat to Yukusha than even the Plasma Seal was," Varundo warned him.**_

"_**I shall meet with the elders, we will find a way to control this," replied Chihaku.**_

"_**Oh and sir, I want you to put my name on the sign up list for the tournament, I wish to enter," he told him before he left.**_

"_**You Varundo?" asked Chihaku.**_

"_**Yes, it is Krysta's wish also," he replied and Chihaku nodded leaving.**_

"_**Oh Krysta, why did you do this, after you promised you'd not endanger us why did you have to go and do this, you know you can't control your thirst, you know you'll need to hunt again, you know you can't leave Yukusha! Why Krysta!" cried Jivana confused and angry.**_

"_**Simple," she heard Krysta say sitting up, she seemed normal again now, "My heart is dead, now Orochimaru has no claim to me. So I'll have to feed again, I miss it to tell the truth, after four years of ingesting nothing but blood real food was making me sick."**_

"_**But Varundo, he…" she said still trying not to break.**_

"_**I didn't expect him to do that, I wouldn't have killed him, don't you have more faith in me than that?" said Krysta getting up.**_

"_**I was scared, we told you we'd protect you from him, but you don't seem to have any faith in that," she glared sadly.**_

"_**You can protect me physically but Jivana, I still, my heart still loved him, you couldn't protect me from the poison inside me, the lonely screaming voice that wanted me to just give in, now it's gone and he can't use me from the inside," she explained looking away defiant.**_

"_**You still loved him, even after everything?" she asked understanding.**_

"_**He gave my heart what it had always longed for, but for the sake of Yukusha and the Star, it had to die," she replied painfully.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I had no idea…" sighed Jivana.**_

"_**I didn't want you to, or anyone else, it's my past my secret, my pain, but now it's over, I don't have to live in his shadow anymore," she told her friend.**_

_**Then Varundo came back, he was surprised to see Krysta up and awake so quickly.**_

"_**Are you ok now?" he asked her.**_

"_**Yes, I won't need to feed for a while, I'll tell Chihaku to get a permanent supply from the butchers around here, that should stop me from hunting," she replied as if she really had thought this through.**_

"_**Are you all right Varundo?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Yes, Chihaku's signed me into the tournament, I'm going to go train," he said leaving.**_

"_**You can go too if you want Jivana, there is another upside you know? With my curse back yours and Varundo's powers will increase again," she tried to reassure her friend. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Meetings Good and Bad**_

"_**So you want us to rescue Krysta?" wondered Naruto.**_

"_**Yes. Now that the Star is active again she is in terrible danger, here, I found this around the borders of Yukusha. I'd gone there after feeling the power of the Star awaken. As long as the Star is active our runes glow, without the Star we are powerless," he said handing Kakashi a slip of paper, it was one of the posters for the tournament.**_

"_**They're holding a tournament to make Krysta a bride?" he asked confused.**_

"_**Krysta's still so young, I can guess this'll be our head priest's doing, he'll think her too young and inexperienced to rule alone, this is their way of finding a strong ruler," he replied.**_

"_**Not quite seeing why you need our help? Krysta's getting married big whoop, I feel sorry for the unlucky guy who has to deal with her," said Sasuke uncaringly.**_

"_**It doesn't matter who wins because the Star has already chosen her future husband and unfortunately for her and Yukusha he is nothing more than an evil traitorous thief," he replied, "he came to our land and instantly gained respect amongst our ranks by defeating a Yukushan warrior. Seeing his incredible skill I took him on as a pupil and he became close to Jun, Yumako and me. He was young but much older than Krysta at the time, she would have only been ten or so, still Jun often spoke of how she had become besotted with the idea of my prodigy becoming Krysta's husband a strong warrior like him she hoped could snap Krysta out of her klutziness and make her strong enough to lead Yukusha as was her birthright."**_

"_**What happened? Did he accept her offer?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Jun never got a chance to ask him. Krysta's life has been set out since her birth by a mysterious parchment, The Scroll of Meaning, it appeared soon after her acceptance by the Plasma Star. The words are all in Yulikas giving the priests the idea it was an item from the Realm of Stars, the will of the Plasma Star. Every so often a new section would appear and soon after Jun told us of her wish she preyed everyday to the Star to allow it to chose him as her son in law. Until finally the scroll was one day marked with the Yulukan words for 'your wish is granted', the Star had chosen and agreed with Jun as to his worthiness, but then came that terrible night when Yukusha was destroyed," he told them sitting on a log.**_

"_**Wow this is really creepy, I'd hate for a scroll to be running my life," gulped Naruto.**_

"_**You do know Jun and Yumako didn't die in the destruction don't you?" glared Kakashi.**_

"_**Ha, I thought as much. I barely got out myself, it was the seal that got my arm and leg so sorry for lying about that too. Once I was healed and had a new arm and leg I went back to the Leaf Village looking for them, but then I found our old house burned and badly damaged so I lost all hope really, I thought Krysta was dead too so I became a hermit and vowed never to fight again. Then a few months back my rune began to glow again, it meant the Star was alive and so was its chosen user, Krysta. I ran back to Yukusha but I saw a lot had changed even from the outside, then I found that. My prodigy didn't die in the sealing, that I know for sure. The Scroll has made his ascension fact, he will go to Yukusha now, even if he doesn't know why and he will win the tournament, we have to stop him or else the Star and Krysta will be lost. Please she's my niece and I love her even if I've never seemed much of a carer, Jun and Yumako loved her too, they wouldn't want his evil to poison Yukusha, not if they knew what he did," he explained.**_

"_**What did he do?" asked Sasuke.**_

"_**We can't keep talking, come on Kumico, we'll go to Yukusha, for Jun and Yumako," said Kakashi almost smiling at his old friend.**_

"_**You always were the smart one Kakashi, let's go kids," he said and they continued on their way.**_

_**Yukusha was bustling now with many young warriors awaiting the start of the tournament, Krysta knew she was risking a lot by walking around freely so soon after getting her old hunger back but she had to pretend everything was normal, Orochimaru was still a threat to her even with her old power, he'd calmed it before through their mind link, she wasn't about to let that happen again. Meanwhile Jivana had gone to find Varundo and instead had found a young man attacking a tree outside the shrine. He had long blonde hair in a headband to keep it out of his face and despite his apparent speed and skill he was quite thin and weak looking.**_

"_**Excuse me, what are you doing?" she asked him, he turned and smiled embarrassed that someone had found him.**_

"_**Me, umm, I'm just training for the tournament," he replied, he stuttered a little he was quite nervous. Jivana looked at him more closely.**_

"_**Hey I know you, you hang around the shrine with Chihaku and the elder priests, you're just an apprentice aren't you?" she asked suspiciously.**_

"_**Well, yeah," he sighed.**_

"_**Why would you wish to enter the tournament?" she asked him again, the man went over to the steps of the shrine and sat down before telling her.**_

"_**My name is Konimashi; I'm Yukushan just like you. I was born a long while before the great sealing, about seventeen years earlier actually and since I was twelve I trained as a priest at the shrine, it was my father's dying wish. But no one takes me seriously even in the priesthood and after all this time I'm still just an apprentice, there are kids younger than me who've managed to aim higher and I'm the one they boss around," he told her.**_

"_**I see, you just want a little respect," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**Well yeah I guess. Then I heard about the tournament and the fact that the winner would not only be a hero but also become the ruler of Yukusha, my mom would be so proud of me, and then, lady Krysta, she's supposed to be so kind and strong, she loves all her people and she's really beautiful on the posters, I wanna impress her too," he told her shakily.**_

"_**Have you ever met Krysta?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**No, but I was there when she reawakened Yukusha, I saw her then even from afar, but there's no way she's noticed a pitiful apprentice like me, but if I can win then I can make myself known to everybody, including her," he replied, Jivana smiled to herself.**_

"_**Come with me, I can take you to her now, I'm Jivana, Krysta's loyal Aide and best friend," she told him.**_

"_**You can let me see her, really?" he asked again.**_

"_**Yeah no problem, come on, let's go find her," replied Jivana.**_

_**Krysta was sitting beside the fountain in the main square quietly contemplating her situation when she heard a voice.**_

"_**Why Krysta, why?" I asked and Krysta looked around, this wasn't Orochimaru's voice but no one was around her either.**_

"_**Don't worry, it's just me," it said again and Krysta realised it was the voice of the Star.**_

"_**Why are you?" she asked it.**_

"_**Why did you want to become a monster again?" it asked her.**_

"_**Why did you turn me into one in the first place?" she huffed.**_

"_**That wasn't me. You were finally in contact with your real powers, your true self, that was the effect of your abrupt awakening; I disappeared inside you trying to keep that wicked hunger under control," it replied, "why now, when you are free of that curse do you wish to get it back. I've done what you asked, I've unleashed my hold on the craving powers within you, you can never be cured Krysta, that hunger, that power is you and it must be fed, till now I was feeding it, I am everlasting I could keep it from affecting you."**_

"_**Orochimaru could speak to my heart without the hate and evil this curse made me feel, now he cannot manipulate me, you must realise the danger you could cause in his power, if I bend, for just one moment then you and Yukusha are lost," she explained bravely.**_

"_**Orochimaru is evil, but do you really think your hatred of Sasuke and your own evil intentions for your many enemies came from your blood lust? Krysta you hated Sasuke, you revelled in the thrills of the Blood Lust, you said yourself you loved how drinking made you feel, the wanting of your own heart gave rise to those feelings and actions," the Star replied wisely.**_

"_**But I, he, I can't be…" stuttered Krysta standing from the fountain surprised, however she was interrupted.**_

"_**Now you talk to yourself Trinket?" smiled Orochimaru appearing.**_

"_**Leave me alone," she shunned him.**_

"_**I can feel something different about you Krysta; your body is strong but underneath your soul is writhing like an animal, such a thing I have only felt when, oh… of course… I see, you have taken back your curse, you hunger once again for the blood of pitiful victims, well maybe I can accommodate that," he smiled to himself coming closely behind her. He held out his arm around her shoulder and made sure his wrist was right in her eye line.**_

"_**Then, feed that hunger Krysta, drink from me," he whispered to her, she turned her head towards him shocked and disgusted he would toy with her so.**_

"_**Come on, I know you want to, you always want to, I'm right here giving myself to you, just think how good my blood will taste compared to those many common weak warriors you've killed, hundreds and hundreds of men sapped of their lives and blood, so many killed for you, by you, heh, just like me," he continued to taunt her bringing his arm closer to her mouth. He could feel her body tensing, her mouth had opened involuntarily and now she looked focused and fearful at the offering before her, her hunger began to rise but suddenly she snapped away clear minded for a moment.**_

"_**You will never get me to do your bidding again!" she hissed panting.**_

"_**You thought you were safe, don't you realise, you're just even easier to manipulate now Krysta, one more moment and you'd have been mine. Still I'm patient, you will be mine Krysta, that I promise," he smiled leaving her.**_

"_**Krysta, I saved you this time but I can not go against your wishes often or for long, please, take back your wish, then I can protect you from him," she heard the star say again.**_

"_**No, I won't see him hold you, I don't mean anything so long as you are safe," replied Krysta and the voice of the Star silenced.**_

"_**Krysta, Krysta!" called Jivana running up with Konimashi, she could see Krysta was panting as if she'd had another attack.**_

"_**What's up Jivana?" she almost snapped trying to hide her heavy breathing.**_

"_**Are you ok?" worried Konimashi and Krysta looked at him.**_

"_**Who are you?" she asked glaring at him suspiciously.**_

"_**K…Koni…" stuttered Konimashi suddenly very shy and nervous.**_

"_**This is Konimashi, he's an apprentice at the shrine," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**Oh, have you come to tell me the elders want me apprentice?" she calmed.**_

"_**No, no, I err…" he replied.**_

"_**Then why are you here?" she asked again.**_

"_**He wanted to meet you," giggled Jivana.**_

"_**Oh? Well now you've met me, good day. Jivana have you found Varundo yet?" said Krysta completely disregarding him.**_

"_**Not yet," replied Jivana.**_

"_**Lady Krysta…" interrupted Konimashi.**_

"_**You still here?" replied Krysta flicking her hair.**_

"_**I don't blame you for disregarding me, I expected as much, but I just want you to know that now I've met you I'm even more determined to win the tournament, I'll show you and everyone else I'm not someone to just disregard, I'll get the respect I deserve, you'll see, I promise you!" he said running off.**_

"_**He's in the tournament? He won't last, is this what I have to deal with now, hundreds of possible admirers?" sighed Krysta.**_

"_**Krysta are you ok, I just brought him to meet you," asked Jivana.**_

"_**Sorry I'm a little on edge; besides what did you think I'd say? Hello good luck? I don't want to get married remember," replied Krysta.**_

"_**Yet you'll give all the support in the world to Varundo," huffed Jivana.**_

"_**He's just stopping Orochimaru that's all, why? Do you think? I can't believe you!" she cried suddenly.**_

"_**What am I supposed to think! I've seen the way he acts around you he always has, and you letting him enter the tournament just makes the situation worse for me," she replied annoyed.**_

"_**Jivana you and Varundo are my guardians and only trusted friends, Varundo just wants to protect me that's all," she defended.**_

"_**And that little stunt in the emergency room! How long have you known he'd plunge his arm down your cursed throat just to stop you dying! Why did you have to go and get your stupid hunger back! It's nothing but a nuisance! I've spent four years of my life bringing you blood watching you kill people and committing horrific acts just to sustain that thirst of yours! I thought we were free of it! You're so selfish, you always have been! Everything has to be about you even this stupid village bows to your every wish, they don't care your thirst has put them in the worst danger of their lives they'll just feed you! Just like Varundo!" Jivana started to scream.**_

"_**I never asked you to bow to me! Or any of them!" yelled Krysta.**_

"_**And yet we do anyway, but you don't care about any of us! Well I won't bow anymore Krysta! Go find some other lap dog to be your aide we're through! I'll be better of without you, your highness!" cried Jivana running off in tears.**_

"_**Jivana! Come back! Fine! Be that way! Go run back to Sasuke for all I care!" Krysta called after her before leaving the fountain and going to find Varundo.**_

_**Jivana kept running back towards the palace to get her things and leave but she ran into Varundo coming back from a training ground on the way.**_

"_**Jivana? What's wrong?" worried Varundo but Jivana was still mad with jealousy.**_

"_**Nothing! Krysta's in the town why don't you go find her, she might need protecting some more!" she snapped angrily.**_

"_**Has she upset you?" he asked dumbly.**_

"_**You're such a jerk Varundo, why didn't you just say you wanted to be with Krysta! It's not like she'll not have you ya'know! I'm leaving goodbye!" she snapped running off again.**_

"_**Jivana!" cried Varundo going to run after her but realising quickly she was too quick to catch.**_

_**Jivana finally stopped running by a quiet corner of the shrine, she was tired from running and sat down by it still crying, worse still was that her rune was hurting her a normal sign Krysta was in pain but Jivana was too busy with her own sadness to realise. Then she heard a voice,**_

"_**Jivana?" she looked up, it was Konimashi.**_

"_**Konimashi?" she said trying to dry her tears.**_

"_**Are you ok, you look really messed up," he asked her sitting with her.**_

"_**No, no I'm fine, I'm sorry Krysta was so mean to you, seems she's like that a lot lately," she said bitterly.**_

"_**I'm sure that's not her normal disposition, she disregarded me cause, well, I'm a nobody, what was I thinking trying to meet her before I'd proven my worth, it's my fault, but now, what about you, come on, I'm sure you can smile," he smiled at her cheerfully, Jivana looked at him and giggled a bit he laughed thinking he'd got her to smile again.**_

"_**Actually I'm not sticking around here, I'm leaving as soon as I get my things but thanks all the same," she told him standing.**_

"_**Why? Where will you go? Surely anything can't be bad enough for you to run away from home," he asked worried.**_

"_**Sorry but, this is," sighed Jivana unconsciously feeling her abdomen.**_

"_**Well, then running away won't make it any better, you're too strong for that, you wouldn't be Krysta's aide if you weren't," he told her.**_

"_**She doesn't appreciate me," she sighed.**_

"_**Me either, so we can help each other," he smiled.**_

"_**You're mighty optimistic," said Jivana confused.**_

"_**We can both show her we're worthy, I need help training and you look like you need a new friend, so what do you say?" he said.**_

_**Meanwhile Varundo had found Krysta walking around in the markets but mostly hanging around the meat sellers, attracted by the smell he guessed.**_

"_**Have you seen Jivana?" he asked her.**_

"_**Who?" she snubbed him.**_

"_**Jivana?" said a confused Varundo.**_

"_**Oh, her, you mean my ex-aide, no, not since she berated me and left," she huffed angrily.**_

"_**Hang on, you two, fighting? This isn't right, you're best friends," he said more confused.**_

"_**Well, she made it clear she wants nothing to do with me so I say good riddance I don't need her," she continued.**_

"_**Krysta, Jivana ran into me, literally, she said something about me wanting to be with you, do you know what she means?" he asked.**_

"_**Her jealous little mind giving her jealous little delusions, she's not happy about you being in the tournament," she replied.**_

"_**What why, we need to stop Orochimaru?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**Seems she thinks you have another agenda, and me too by the look of it, too late now, she's probably long gone by now," said Krysta.**_

"_**Excuse me, are you Sir Varundo?" came a voice. Varundo looked round and saw Jivana and Konimashi, Jivana had stopped crying but wouldn't look at Krysta.**_

"_**Ah Jivana, thank goodness you haven't left," said a relieved Varundo.**_

"_**Well I had a change of heart, besides I have no where to run too," she replied sternly.**_

"_**I could have told you that," glared Krysta, she wasn't just going to forgive Jivana, besides she didn't feel Jivana was sincere.**_

"_**Intruders!" came a cry from a panicking group running by, they were coming from the gates.**_

"_**Looks like we'll have to deal with this later, come on let's go," said Krysta.**_

"_**Go tell Chihaku," said Jivana to Konimashi.**_

"_**Be careful," he replied running off, but not before Varundo had seen this little exchange before running after Krysta.**_

_**At the gate a couple of Blood Creed Guards were standing even though they had evidence of having been fighting all over them.**_

"_**Gee this guy's good," panted one.**_

"_**It's like, he's one of us…" panted another.**_

"_**Ok Sound Ninja say your prayers!" cried Jivana as the three leapt in front of the two guards.**_

"_**Lady Krysta!" cried the guards.**_

"_**Sasuke!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**Kakashi?" cried Varundo.**_

"_**You!" cried Krysta immediately slashing out her whip. Naruto and the others had made it to Yukusha and were realising they may have come at a bad time.**_

"_**Oh this is going to be good," sighed Kumico, "she remembers me."**_

"_**Is that good?" worried Sakura.**_

"_**Incoming!" cried Naruto and they had to scatter as Krysta's whip came heading right for them.**_

"_**What are you idiots doing here!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**We've come to rescue Krysta!" replied Naruto, "Gosh that felt weird to say?"**_

"_**Rescue me?" questioned Krysta.**_

"_**Oh wow, even your enemies can't help but feel the need to protect you, you really are a queen," sneered Jivana.**_

"_**Can it Jivana now's not the time!" snapped Krysta.**_

"_**Umm are they arguing?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Music to my ears," smiled Sasuke going to attack Krysta but being blocked by Varundo.**_

"_**There he goes again," said Jivana.**_

"_**What is it with you!" cried Krysta.**_

"_**Will you two hurry up and attack them, we can sort this later," called Varundo.**_

"_**You take them, I have some unfinished business to attend to," replied Krysta going after Kumico.**_

"_**I can't believe her! Come on Varundo!" replied Jivana grabbing her chakrams.**_

"_**What are you doing back here! You're meant to be dead!" cried Krysta slashing her whip at him a few more times but it seemed the old man was more agile than he'd let on.**_

"_**You really have gotten strong," he smiled cockily.**_

"_**You won't have long to watch me, you're dead!" glared Krysta catching his foot up in her chain and tripping him.**_

"_**Good move, I should have realised you wouldn't be amazingly thrilled to see me again," he continued to joke as if this was nothing to him.**_

"_**You disgusting dog, I've never forgiven you for how you treated me, kept my parents from me and left me all alone, when I heard what happened to Yukusha I hoped it had taken you away too," she told him hatefully.**_

"_**Is it me, or does she seem to hate him more than Sasuke," asked Sakura trying to defend herself from Jivana.**_

"_**That would be a feat," laughed Naruto helping Sasuke fight with Varundo.**_

"_**You don't know what he put her through boy, now get out of Yukusha!" growled Varundo attacking them harder.**_

_**By now a large crowd had gathered separated from the action by the town guards to stop anyone from being hurt. Then from the people a rather panicked looking Chihaku appeared.**_

"_**Lady Krysta!" he cried out trying to stop her.**_

"_**Leave this to me Chihaku, I've been waiting for this for years!" she growled back her runes beginning to glow furiously.**_

"_**Varundo she can't stop, her hunger!" worried Jivana realising a problem was starting to appear.**_

"_**She'll tear him apart!" worried Kakashi.**_

"_**Lady Krysta please stop this," Chihaku called. Krysta lashed out her whip and tied Kumico up again, now even the runes in her blade were glowing and they soon heard Kumico cry out as they burned him.**_

"_**If she kills him, her hunger will stop right?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**Not likely, and with all these people around…" replied Varundo.**_

"_**Then we don't have a choice," replied Jivana leaping at Krysta and trying to restrain her. Krysta screamed out possessed by hatred and Kumico was released and able to escape for now.**_

"_**Varundo help me!" screamed Jivana in pain from Krysta's nails as she tried to escape herself.**_

"_**Stop this!" came another cry and everything ceased and fell silent. Krysta began to calm herself as the crowd parted and Orochimaru appeared with Kabuto and Zaku beside him.**_

"_**Orochimaru!" cried Naruto angrily.**_

"_**Calm down," advised Sasuke keeping his friends back.**_

"_**Get out of here!" snapped Krysta breaking away from Jivana.**_

"_**So you've come after all old man," smiled Orochimaru, "I was told you were dead."**_

"_**I had hoped of that fate for you too, my prodigy," glared Kumico having recovered.**_

"_**Sir Kumico, thank goodness you're alive," said Chihaku coming over.**_

"_**I don't think everyone shares that sentiment Chihaku," replied Kumico warily.**_

"_**Why should they old man, it's not like they don't know what you did," smiled Orochimaru.**_

"_**I see, you expect my people to believe you over me," he glared at him.**_

"_**They will believe what their Queen believes, and Krysta hates you," he chuckled evilly.**_

"_**That doesn't mean she will believe you, your evil is plain to see, I am her uncle!" he snapped angrily.**_

"_**Never use that word to describe yourself, you took my parents away when I was a child, you never took care of me, I would go months, years without them around and had to take care of myself, it's your fault they're dead, the hatred I had for **_

_**them, it wouldn't have been there had we lived here!" Krysta snapped hatefully.**_

"_**Krysta we did what was best for you, Jun and Yumako were spies for Yukusha, they would have been gone longer had they stayed here, and worse, when the disaster struck you would have been killed too," he tried to reason with her.**_

"_**Of course that terrible night would not have happened without you Kumico," sneered Orochimaru.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Varundo suspiciously.**_

"_**The traitor…" gasped Krysta.**_

"_**Don't listen to him Krysta! I tried to stop what happened that night, that's why I barely escaped, he ran away like a coward!" glared Kumico.**_

"_**I saved Krysta's parents from the Plasma Seal, Krysta has seen this for herself, she too can transcend time Kumico, just like her wonderful mother," smiled Orochimaru.**_

"_**What happened that night?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**The Plasma Star was stolen, well the thief tried. I chased him as far as I could the Star was angry, he was a fool to try and steal it, it rose to the sky and proclaimed its vengeance, I ran to escape, the Seal was enacted and Yukusha was destroyed," explained Kumico.**_

"_**Still holding onto that story Kumico, strange when I distinctly remember you going down to the Star chamber just before the destruction," sneered Orochimaru.**_

"_**You snake, you know as well as I what happened, if you feel so brave about your status here then you tell them! Tell them it was you who tried to steal the Star!" he cried out angrily. **_

"_**How could I have, when I was chasing you? You stole the Star, you became jealous of me, you knew Jun's plans for me. When the Star cried out to the heavens I ran to them and saved their lives, Krysta has seen this, but you ran, you saved your own skin," smiled Orochimaru evilly.**_

"_**Not even I can tell who's telling the truth here," worried Naruto.**_

"_**What connection has Orochimaru to the Blood Creed?" worried Sakura.**_

"_**This is just what Orochimaru wants Krysta to think, Kumico is loyal and just he would not be a thief," said Kakashi firmly.**_

"_**Krysta you can't believe in his lies," urged Kumico.**_

"_**Neither can I believe in you," replied Krysta looking over at Chihaku.**_

"_**Chihaku take him away, take them all and hold them till after the tournament, I shall deal with them then," she said walking away from everything.**_

"_**But Lady Krysta…" worried Chihaku.**_

"_**Do as she says, Kumico has much to answer, those Leaf Villagers are nothing but enemies," replied Varundo turning back to Naruto and the others.**_

"_**Hey you can't take us, we won't come along quietly!" cried Naruto.**_

"_**Fine, then we'll kill you, I'll bet Krysta's hungry," laughed Kabuto.**_

"_**Her hunger's gone…" gasped Sakura.**_

"_**That's what we thought," sighed Jivana grabbing her chakrams again.**_

"_**Let these kids go, I brought them here, they're nothing to you, if you want me just let them go," said Kumico.**_

"_**I'm sorry Sir Kumico," bowed Chihaku and two guards tied him up and took him away.**_

"_**Your freedom is bought, leave this place or face the wrath of the Blood Creed!" warned Chihaku leaving with Orochimaru and the others but leaving a few powerful guards to deal with them should they resist.**_

"_**Let's get them!" growled Sasuke before Kakashi held him back.**_

"_**We retreat, we'll make camp outside the walls," he said and they left.**_

"_**Varundo…" sighed Jivana not sure what to say.**_

"_**He won't get close to her, Krysta maybe confused right now, we have to look out for her," replied Varundo caringly.**_

"_**What's the point, let her live her life, let her love him, let her kill her uncle, she doesn't care about anyone, she's proven that," snubbed Jivana.**_

"_**Jivana, what's gotten into you lately? Krysta's our friend, she cares greatly for us," he asked her worried.**_

"_**Humph maybe she cares about you, a little too much!" shouted Jivana running off again.**_

"_**Oh Jivana, what's wrong? I care about my duty but, it doesn't mean I've stopped loving you," he sighed disappearing into the shadows of the temple.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A Past Too Hard To Escape**_

"_**He caused the destruction of Yukusha? I hate him but even I am having a hard time believing that?" sighed Krysta sitting on her bed drinking some blood that had been brought to her that night, "And Jivana, what's gotten her so ruffled! She knows what would happen if I…"**_

"_**If you what?" came another voice in the room, it was Orochimaru again.**_

"_**You don't take hints very well do you?" she glared at him.**_

"_**Silly Trinket," she shook his head flailing his hair around attractively.**_

"_**Get out of here," she shunned him going back to her drink.**_

"_**Seems you don't take hints any better than I," he smiled warily coming closer.**_

"_**Why won't you leave me, I'm not interested in you or anyone else, besides I have much more important things to do," she continued to shun him.**_

"_**You don't believe Kumico could do as I've said?" he asked her knowingly.**_

"_**I don't believe either of you," she replied sternly.**_

"_**Then why have you not killed him? You want him dead more than even Sasuke, and possibly more than me," he chuckled evilly, "don't you know they say that those you shun are those you love most dearly?" **_

"_**I can no longer love you, my heart has been destroyed, I told you that, I can't love anyone anymore and I do not wish too," she replied.**_

"_**So you will rule Yukusha with an iron fist, caring for no one, even your people, some would call that admirable, especially me," he smiled.**_

"_**Can nothing make you leave me, I humiliated you, the star has rejected you, why do you continue to come back! Always you come back with more and more ridiculous reasons for us to join forces; you faked your death in order for me to risk my own! Can you ever understand the pain of that day? The power that surged through me expelling my very soul, my blood draining my power waning until a sharp slicing ended all my feeling seemingly forever!" she screamed at him annoyed and angry.**_

"_**So you're just playing hard to get because I hurt you, like you're some special case, I mean my men were no less hurt than you that day and they still follow me, they believe in my power much like the Yukushan's do here. I do not wish to make your people Sound Ninja, or even make my people Blood Creed, just the possibility of the power the two races would create excites me even to this day, Yukusha wanted to rule the world, you were with them or crushed by them, I simply wish to be an ally to you and your people, your only ally. Together we can crush the other villages, we can both get what we want," he offered her.**_

"_**I can never have what I want," she said turning away.**_

"_**Your wants have not changed Krysta; stop lying to yourself, Kumico's presence only makes them more known. You will forever long for the love of your parents, futile as it is as they are long gone, you do not crave power, why crave what you have? And there is no way you crave beauty, at least not for yourself but perhaps in that one other person who can speak to you like they could, care for you like they did. But then you have already condemned your uncle to death, or have you? Will you really kill the last of your family, he is a Monolo, just like you," he told her winding his words around like the snake he was, writhing them distracting her from his true meaning.**_

"_**I hate him," she replied sharply.**_

"_**And yet you let him live?" he smiled.**_

"_**It's complicated, I cannot just destroy him, I cant do that to anyone anymore, Chihaku and the others hold him highly, only Varundo, Jivana and I hate him so, and even then, their hate is only created by how they care for me, they only know my story, why I hate him and what for, these people know him as a man of teaching, he taught you didn't he?" she replied tired by the conversation.**_

"_**Yes, he did," he replied.**_

"_**Then you also have a reason to care for him, not even you can understand," she told him turning away but he stopped her and placed his hand on her shoulder.**_

"_**No, I do not care for him, it's his fault Yukusha was destroyed, don't you think that if Jun had never returned to you that you would not have killed them, Yumako and Jun were to embark on a mission to the furthest lands, they were to be gone for a long time, I was to go with them but after the disaster I couldn't face the Leaf Village, now you know why, I am their enemy, so are you. Despite faking my death all I have told you about the past has been truthful, can't you see that even now, I maintain that record?" he told her softly.**_

"_**Why, I still don't understand? Why come after a girl with no heart? Why choose me?" she replied as he brought her closer.**_

"_**I am said to have no heart Krysta, but you know that is not true. You can conceal your heart as you will, bind it in chains and never let it free, but then, you will never be happy," he replied bending to kiss her. Krysta closed her eyes but suddenly she pulled away.**_

"_**No!" she cried pushing him away, he glared at her annoyed but he could see, he could see he had finally won her back, her eyes were glassy and showing hints of fear, just like they had before, she was scared of him, scared to love him.**_

"_**How can I prove myself to you?" he asked exasperated.**_

"_**The Tournament…" she replied turning away, she was in pain from her runes, "Win the tournament and I shall refuse you no longer, no matter what the Star wants, I give you my word I'll be yours."**_

"_**Then I shall not disappoint you," he smiled coming over again.**_

"_**Stay away!" she cried turning back, he could see her burning rune in her chest glowing brighter than before.**_

"_**Until the tournament is over, never come after me again, leave me alone, please, promise me, please say you'll stay away from me," she told him in pain.**_

"_**As you wish Trinket," he replied leaving and her pain died away.**_

"_**So now what, this mission's a big flop," said Naruto annoyed.**_

"_**Let's just leave her," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**But what if Kumico's right, what if she's in real danger, you saw Orochimaru there," worried Sakura.**_

"_**Considering what Kumico said it appears as though Orochimaru is the mysterious suitor that Jun had longed for, it makes his previous pursuit of her more understandable. Orochimaru probably does know about Jun's wants and if I know him he's probably told Krysta. This is not our business," said Kakashi.**_

"_**So we walked out here for nothing," whined Naruto.**_

"_**What about Kumico, Krysta said she's going to kill him!" cried Sakura.**_

"_**We can't even get in, let alone get close enough to her to stop her," snubbed Sasuke.**_

"_**The tournament," said a female voice from the shadows.**_

"_**Who's there!" snapped Naruto and Jivana appeared.**_

"_**What do you want?" snubbed Sasuke.**_

"_**If you enter the tournament Krysta cannot send you away, we have many people from other villages here already," she explained.**_

"_**Why are you helping us, what do you want out of this?" asked Kakashi.**_

"_**I want Orochimaru stopped, Krysta's gone mad and is putting her feelings before her duty as leader here, the longer he's here the more harm she'll do to herself and the people, she's taken her curse back in the hope Orochimaru would leave her alone but it's only made her more vulnerable. I don't care about Kumico but I'll help him escape if you can stop Orochimaru," she replied a little frustrated.**_

"_**I've seen the prize for that tournament, sorry we're not interested," said Sasuke.**_

"_**The Star wont choose you Sasuke, do you really think she'll want to marry you either, and you don't have to win, just stop him!" snapped Jivana.**_

"_**Cool we get to fight after all," smiled Naruto.**_

"_**Are you sure we won't be harmed whilst we're there," said Kakashi calmly.**_

"_**Only by the other contestants, during the fights only," she joked.**_

"_**Ok we'll do it, we have to save Kumico," he replied.**_

"_**What about me?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Naruto and Sasuke will enter the tournament Sakura and I will work on Kumico," replied Kakashi.**_

"_**Fine, come to her rescue again, I'm not her freaking bodyguard!" huffed Sasuke.**_

"_**At least there are still some who don't worship her," sighed Jivana leading them back into the city.**_

_**The next day Krysta went into the temple where the Scroll of Meaning was kept nothing new had appeared so she believed her choice had not changed her destiny; however she was here for another reason.**_

"_**I have to know what happened, I'll go back to the past like before, if I use the scroll's magic energies I might be able to see what it did," she said placing her hands on the glass and drifting off into the darkness of her heart to find the power to travel back and see the truth.**_

_**After a while she opened her eyes and for a moment seemed not to have gone anywhere however a figure entering the chamber showed her she had succeeded. It was Kumico, younger but it was him. He was accompanied by the younger looking Orochimaru she had seen before but the two were not feuding as she would have thought them to be.**_

"_**You're very strong for your apparent age my friend," said Kumico walking through the room, of course they could not see her as she stood beside the case of the scroll and passed by oblivious.**_

"_**It's good to know you appreciate what I am capable of," smiled Orochimaru.**_

"_**Jun does too I know," he replied.**_

"_**The Monolo's are a powerful family it is a shame and shock to see their numbers dwindle to just the three of you," Orochimaru replied.**_

"_**There are four," smiled Kumico cheerfully.**_

"_**A fourth?" he asked interested.**_

"_**A child, Jun and Yumako's to be exact, however she is young now and hidden away from our enemies, she trains alone and has improved every time we see her, though we dare not stay long," he replied, "she is the Monolo Clan's last hope for the future of our family, as well as the future of our kind. The few ruins above ground as you've seen are nothing but a ruse however we cannot just emerge, our beloved Plasma Star keeps us bound here, the sins of our ancestors though we do not know what they were forced it's power."**_

"_**You think this mere child can save the people here from such a powerful curse," sneered Orochimaru.**_

"_**Krysta was chosen at birth to wield the power of the star, though whilst right now she must grow into that right, her return here will mark the return of the Creed to the surface, we will be saved," he told him sternly, "right now the Star is hidden safe in a chamber at the bottom of the high tower on the surface, come, I'll take you to it perhaps it will shine favour on you too."**_

_**Krysta's mind began to ache and her vision rippled into a small stone room, lit with candles and a fireplace, it looked so much like her home in the Leaf Village but this was her parents home, her father was sat in a chair and her mother seemed to be praying to an old statue in the corner, it looked like a graceful beautiful woman, but the statue was old and worn and there was no real identity in the woman's face.**_

"_**Jun the goddess will not hear our pleading no matter how long you kneel there," said Yumako at last.**_

"_**She will, she has too. Yumako our daughter can not take over alone," she replied standing tiredly.**_

"_**I want him to be with her as much as you but lets face it, he may have other plans, his own village may have other plans for him, not to mention he is so much older then our little Trinket, there are other warriors and eight years is a long time, let one more suitable appear," he tried to reason with her.**_

"_**In all the world no single man has brought down warriors of the Creed, his coming is a sign I know it, I just want the goddess to choose him, he's so powerful. Besides Kumico plans to initiate him into the Creed as his pupil and apprentice, after that his old village will mean nothing. When we next return to the Leaf Village we shall take him with us, the longer they have to know each other the higher my hopes will be that my daughter shall find him suitable," replied Jun.**_

"_**You're giving her a choice?" asked Yumako cheerfully.**_

"_**Not really," she replied, "I want our daughter to have the best life she can, she'll have the weight of a whole civilisation on her shoulders, she'll need someone strong to share the burden."**_

"_**I know, you're a good mother Jun, never question that, she knows we love her that's the only reason she trains so hard, to impress us," he replied hugging his wife.**_

_**Krysta couldn't stay any longer but when she awoke back in the temple she was dissatisfied with her findings.**_

"_**I wasn't looking for that," she sighed, "I wanted to see Kumico steal the Star."**_

"_**Krysta, maybe you should just ask him what happened," said the Star inside her mind.**_

"_**I can't believe him," she replied.**_

"_**Yet you can believe these visions?" she asked her.**_

"_**They're the past, I can see the past, I always have, well since inheriting you anyway," she replied.**_

"_**All I'm saying is to look beyond the answers you think are there, listen to Kumico, you've just seen your parents weren't the monsters you believed as a kid, maybe he too has love to share, it's too late for your parents, but maybe not for him?" the Star replied.**_

_**Meanwhile Jivana had led Naruto and the others back into Yukusha and into the temple grounds in order to find them a place to stay during the tournament, then they ran into Varundo.**_

"_**Jivana what are you doing!" he cried seeing them.**_

"_**Sasuke and Naruto want to join the tournament," she said firmly.**_

"_**Jivana we can't have them in the town Krysta will freak, besides they won't stand a chance," replied Varundo.**_

"_**The more people we have to stop Orochimaru the better, I don't care what Krysta wants anymore, that stupid Star's completely messed her up, I want him gone so we can get our real leader back!" snapped Jivana.**_

"_**That's why I'm in the tournament, I can beet him Jivana," he tried to explain.**_

"_**Maybe I don't want you to win either," she huffed leaving.**_

"_**Great now I'm stuck finding you lodgings," he sighed looking to the small group before him.**_

"_**Trouble at home Varundo?" sneered Sasuke.**_

"_**Can it Sasuke, we're all on edge since he came," he snapped.**_

"_**Varundo, we don't want Orochimaru to win this tournament either, we're not here to hurt Krysta, Kumico asked us to save her, and that's what we're going to do," replied Sakura calmly.**_

"_**You don't understand how much Kumico hurt Krysta, you all have parents, I can't believe Kumico has anything but ill intentions for her," he replied.**_

"_**I'm an orphan too ya know!" snapped Naruto, "My parents died as heroes I know exactly what it's like being alone and hated like she was. You might not believe in Kumico but we're not a threat to her, we're here to help so believe that!" **_

"_**You really want to help?" Varundo glared at Sasuke.**_

"_**I don't care about Krysta but if she pairs up with Orochimaru again, well the Leaf Village almost didn't make it last time, they are a dangerous couple and should be separated at all costs," he replied meanly.**_

"_**Ok, then for now I'll help you, but I'm in the tournament too and I'm giving it my all, Blood Creed Ninja's aren't pushovers I hope you remember that, come with me, there's a small dorm free in the old priests quarters," he said leading them away.**_

_**In the dungeon Krysta had slowly made her way to Kumico's cage, most of this place was empty, littered only with bones of previous captives. Kumico was sitting in a huddle but looked as though he was waiting for her.**_

"_**I see you've come to kill me? The tournament finished quick," he tried to joke.**_

"_**The tournament begins tomorrow, I've come to talk only," she replied firmly but calmly. Kumico smiled happily, maybe his niece hadn't been taken over by the power of the star after all.**_

"_**You've grown up well, Jun would be proud of you," he said standing.**_

"_**My parents never showed me love, because of you they were never around either, I'm here for only one thing, I want to know what happened the night of the sealing," she replied.**_

"_**You already said you can't believe me," he replied.**_

"_**Neither can I truly believe that you would seek to hurt Yukusha," she told him.**_

"_**I see, he has not got the hold on you I feared, that's good," sighed Kumico.**_

"_**He? Orochimaru is nothing to me, I have made sure he cannot win the tournament, my aide Varundo will stop him," she replied sternly.**_

"_**The dice of fate have been cast in his favour Krysta, you cannot stop that, you have to leave, Yukusha is unstable nothing but an illusion created by the star, Yukusha is gone. Krysta take the people and leave this cursed place only then can your fate be evaded," he tried to explain.**_

"_**What are you talking about, Yukusha is safe I rebuilt it, it's real every stone, feel your cell, feel it, its all real," worried Krysta, "besides I can't leave, the Star prevents it as Yukusha will die without it, I have already tried once."**_

"_**Krysta that man is evil and powerful, Jun wished that he alone would be your partner, no other will be accepted by the Star when the time comes, it's nothing but a curse, look at what it's done to you already," he pleaded with her.**_

"_**I know how evil he is, he faked his death to play on my naivety, I almost destroyed a whole village with the Star's power running though me but still, the Star brought me back from the Void of Stars, I can take the burden of the power, I will not endanger Yukusha," she told him bravely.**_

"_**That was what I wanted, I just wanted to kelp Yukusha, not hurt it. Krysta I went to the star chamber that night, my intent was to get rid of the star and save Yukusha from its cursed power, I'd realised over the months before that it was becoming unstable and the people were becoming more vicious and ruthless, Jun, Yumako and I were unaffected because of how much we were far from the Star. But when I got there he had beaten me to the Star, he was standing before the pillar about to steel it himself. He wanted the power for himself and did not care for Yukusha. I tried to stop him, no one should have that power. As we fought the Star began to glow until suddenly it burst out its power in a huge beam through the roof of the chamber and into the sky. The chamber turned red and the earth shook. He ran for it but I tried to stop the Star, I didn't know how but I ran up and grabbed it hoping to calm it. But it threw me off with its power and my hands bled through the burns it caused. I ran then, I had to escape, I knew I didn't have much time. Suddenly a voice shook the very foundations of our city, it said Yukusha was going to end and then it uttered the fateful spell that began to seal away the city forever. I got to the edge of the town just as it exploded in flames I was thrown into the sands around us and when I looked back a creator had appeared burning with flames that reached to the sky. I lost my arm and my leg and have spent the last eight years recovering. Krysta it wasn't my fault, the Star did it, on its own," he told her.**_

_**Krysta didn't know what to do, this all sounded ridiculous, the Star was their only light in times of darkness, the people worshipped it and the voice inside her had always seemed good.**_

"_**Krysta please, listen to me, I came to take you away from here, to rescue you," he told her.**_

"_**I don't need your rescuing old man, Yukusha is my home, it's where I belong," she told him leaving.**_

"_**Oh Krysta," he sighed sitting again.**_

"_**You won't make her believe you," sneered a familiar voice.**_

"_**I couldn't stop you before but I won't let you win Orochimaru," he glared at him as Orochimaru came out of the shadows.**_

"_**You can't do anything old man, not then not now, Krysta's not a child anymore I think Jun made a perfect match if you ask me," he smiled evilly.**_

"_**You only want her for the Star, you know it will reject you, it always has you can never hold it," replied Kumico.**_

"_**But she can, I shall control her and she shall control the Star, you can't stop me Kumico she hides it but she is already mine and when I win the tournament she will no longer be able to stop me taking over," he replied leaving.**_

_**Jivana had wandered into the gardens and found Konimashi training as before, he was better than he gave himself credit for. He saw her and waved as she came to him.**_

"_**You're good," she said.**_

"_**I have to be if I'm going to win, the tournament begins tomorrow, I want to be ready," he replied.**_

"_**As long as he loses all will be well in Yukusha, I hope you can do it. You're really the only one of the candidates I'd want to win," she told him.**_

"_**Don't pin your hopes on me, I've seen the competition," he joked nervously.**_

"_**You'd be a good match for Krysta, if she weren't so stubborn all the time, but still…" sighed Jivana.**_

"_**What makes me so special?" he asked going back to training.**_

"_**Orochimaru is evil and will hurt Yukusha badly, those idiots from the Leaf Village are our enemy I can't bare to see Krysta paired with them," she replied.**_

"_**What about that Varundo guy, all the other competitors are talking about him like he's some kind of super hero," he smiled.**_

"_**I defiantly don't want Varundo to win," she snapped.**_

"_**Don't you like him? He's a Blood Creed too," he replied Jivana didn't reply.**_

"_**Hang on, you do like him don't you, you just don't want to see him paired with Krysta so he doesn't overlook you," he said knowingly.**_

_**After showing Naruto and the others away Varundo had gone looking for Jivana and entered the gardens just as Konimashi had said this, the picture to him looked much cosier than Varundo would have liked.**_

"_**Jivana!" he shouted coming into their view.**_

"_**Oh no," worried Jivana backing up Konimashi looked round wondering what was going on only to be shoved out of the way by Varundo who was much bigger and stronger than him.**_

"_**I want answers Jivana, what's going on with you?" he said annoyed.**_

"_**It's none of your business," she snapped angrily.**_

"_**Hey buddy leave her alone!" shouted Konimashi.**_

"_**You're that little sap from before aren't you, and you're in the tournament too, shove off kid I'm busy here!" glared Varundo hatefully.**_

"_**I said leave her alone!" Konimashi continued.**_

"_**Varundo stop being a pain," said Jivana.**_

"_**First you're fighting with Krysta, then you bring our enemy into the town and now I find you all cosy with this, this kid!" he snapped annoyed.**_

"_**At least I'm not throwing my arms down his throat in an act of utter desperation!" snapped Jivana.**_

"_**I don't have any feelings for Krysta don't you get that! I'm her friend and her protector and so are you, and all you think about lately is whether Krysta and I are a couple? Jivana there are more important things at the moment," he told her trying to calm.**_

"_**You shouldn't talk to her like that; you don't know a thing about what this girl thinks about you," said Konimashi trying to defend her.**_

"_**I told you this is none of your business kid, now back off before I get mad!" glared Varundo.**_

"_**I'm not scared of you, if you're the reason this nice girl's been crying every time I see her than I'm happy to make you mad, you big bully!" braced Konimashi.**_

"_**You're pushing it kid!" warned Varundo taking up his sword.**_

"_**Bring it on!" shouted Konimashi running towards Varundo and attacking.**_

_**Varundo swung his sword and Konimashi leapt up into the air to avoid it but Varundo just jumped too and threw him into a near by tree, he placed the tip of his sword at the boy's chest and Konimashi could see Varundo's frightening rune mark glowing brightly on his arm.**_

"_**You had better be more of a challenge tomorrow at the tournament kid, otherwise you'll not survive either Orochimaru or me, think carefully about your decision to join in, it might be your last," said Varundo letting him go and walking back to Jivana.**_

"_**I see you're going for the weak innocent type now, perhaps I will try my luck with Krysta, as I seem to have no luck here," he told her spitefully before leaving them.**_

"_**Varundo," gasped Jivana as he walked away from her, "oh Varundo, if only I had the strength to tell you." She knelt on the floor once again holding her abdomen as if she were in pain**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Tournament Begins**_

_**Night had fallen and whilst most of the town were asleep the priests readied for the tournament. Naruto and his friends sat in their room and waited patiently for dawn.**_

"_**I hope we can find Kumico before it's too late," said Sakura.**_

"_**They'll all be busy with the Tournament tomorrow, we should be able to slip by without a problem," replied Kakashi.**_

"_**You guys get the easy job while we have to fight a load of Blood Creed monsters," sighed Naruto.**_

"_**You could always go with them, saves me having to beet you," smiled Sasuke.**_

"_**You two just focus on Orochimaru, there are other village candidates here if you're lucky you'll get paired with them. If you do fight a Blood Creed if there is any indication of a Plasma Seal happening give up, don't fight if it would prove lethal it's not worth it," replied Kakashi.**_

"_**Yeah those Plasma Seal things are nasty," smiled Naruto.**_

"_**I don't think anyone other than Krysta can pull that off, Kumico was just bluffing before when he fought that Sound Ninja," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**You can't be too careful Sasuke," said Sakura.**_

"_**I don't plan on anyone beating me, and if I do get all the way to the final, then it'll be just me and Krysta," he smiled evilly.**_

"_**You want me to what!" cried Krysta speaking to Chihaku before going to bed that night.**_

"_**We want you to give us the Plasma Star so that we may use it as a beacon to begin the tournament tomorrow," explained Chihaku.**_

"_**With all these foreigners around? The Star would be much safer in its rightful place, my heart," she replied stubbornly.**_

"_**My Lady our studies have indicated that you won't be in any danger without the star inside you, you'll still be as strong as you are but you may feel tired from the extraction, the Star will be safe too, it will be heavily guarded by our finest warriors. The Plasma Star is a sign of strength to our people and a signal of confidence to others, it makes a fitting symbol of this important set of days," replied Chihaku.**_

"_**I don't like it…" started Krysta before realising she had little choice in the matter, her chest rune began to react and much like before the Star dislodged on it's own she looked at it questioningly.**_

"_**Thank you Krysta," smiled Chihaku taking the Star from her, it didn't stop him even as he walked away with it. Krysta fell against a wall weakly this was the first time she had been without the Star for many years and she hurried to her room to rest.**_

_**Orochimaru was also awake, he was with his companions in a small encampment set in a set of trees close to the palace, he could see Krysta from there and watched as she extinguished her candle for the night so she too may sleep.**_

"_**Not long now," said Kabuto appearing.**_

"_**Are the men ready?" Orochimaru asked.**_

"_**Zaku, Dosu and I are all ready for the tournament tomorrow, we'll make sure no one opposes you, but what about the Princess? Has she really given you her word she'll marry you if you win?" asked Kabuto.**_

"_**I expect a double cross just as much as you Kabuto," smiled Orochimaru handing him a small tightly tied bag, "Krysta may love me, I can see deep inside her that her barriers are breaking, however her aide Varundo is in the tournament, she is doing everything she can not to keep her word,"**_

"_**What is this?" asked Kabuto.**_

"_**Simply an insurance to keep Krysta in line," he replied pouring a small amount of a fine gold and green powder into his hand, "a powerful dust made from many a sleeping herb and the pollen of a special flower grown only in our lands, the Myst Flower."**_

"_**The Myst Flower, that's the flower that even the animals dare not sniff, it's pollen is poisonous, you're going to poison her?" worried Kabuto.**_

"_**Not quite, Krysta won't even be aware of the powder's effects on her. They call this dust Illusion Powder, and this particular batch is strong enough to cloud even Krysta's strong mind," he replied starting down to her window.**_

_**He crept into Krysta's room and saw her laid on her bed limp and weak from an exceptionally deep seeming sleep. The moon's light gave him enough light to see but enough shadow to hide and her silk covers barely covered her from the cold of the light breeze he felt run through his hair. He smiled evilly emptying the bag into his hands and for a moment he stood allowing some of it to disappear into the air of the room before kneeling and blowing the dust over her face and upper body in a dusty golden cloud from which he withdrawed quickly so that he would not be affected. The dust began to clear and after a few sleeping breaths Krysta coughed shallowly but did not waken. It was safe for him to finish his plan and he drew close to her again cradling her head in one of his hands gently like she were a child.**_

"_**Dream on now Krysta for when you wake this poison will have taken its toll, and you're dream may never seem to end. Think only of me and let your heart soar, you'll be mine soon Trinket, this time you can't escape," he told her softly kissing her lips before slinking away into the night.**_

_**In the morning the sun was hazy as it shone into Krysta's room awakening her from her dreams, she looked around and her sight was blurry and her body felt heavier than usual.**_

"_**I feel horrible," she gasped falling out of her bed just as weak as she had been before, her coordination was slow and groggy and she was just able to make out the shape of the bottle of blood the servants had brought for the morning. She scrambled across her room to it and drank all she could from it as her eyesight began to return to full, but still her head felt light and unbalanced like she'd been beaten up badly.**_

"_**What's wrong with me? Is it the Star?" she said feeling her chest, her rune was still there but as she looked to her long mirror she could see it was black and was more like a charred brand then a glowing powerful rune. She crawled over towards it for a better look and finally found something sturdy to help her stand; unfortunately it meant she ended up in the arms of her statuette and the exertion had left her too tired to pull away.**_

"_**Ha, there's irony, you'd never pick me up on your own yet I still find myself reaching for your help," she joked weakly leaning against it to help her stand, "you realise your gem form is just as cold as you, but unlike this inanimate object I would never stand against you naked."**_

"_**Don't count on it," replied a voice and Krysta looked up to the statues face the hazy sun shone into the red gemstone and gave it a fleeting sense of humanity, of course amplified by the terrible poison flowing through her this fleeting moment lasted much longer.**_

"_**How can you talk?" she asked it bringing her hand to it's face, she thought she saw it's eyes move and her mind began to sting.**_

"_**What's going on, am I losing my mind," she said holding her head in pain.**_

"_**Where's Krysta, she should be here by now," asked Jivana talking to Chihaku within the temple. They were standing with other priest with the Star on a pillow like a trophy.**_

"_**She hasn't come out of her room, I was hoping you'd know Jivana," he replied.**_

"_**I can feel nothing on our link," she sighed, "maybe she's cut it off, considering she hates me now."**_

"_**Jivana, Krysta does not hate you, I don't know what's been going on these past few days but she needs her friends and whilst she doesn't in fact trust me, then you and Varundo are all she has," he smiled.**_

"_**I'll go see her," replied Jivana running to Krysta's room. She opened the door and was shocked to see Krysta lying so strangely in the arms of her statue, more shocked she was to discover such a statue existed.**_

"_**Krysta?" she asked worried and Krysta's eyes opened though her view was upside down and hazy as her blood rushed to her head.**_

"_**Jivana?" she asked dryly trying to stand up once again using the statue as an anchor. Jivana ran over to help her and Krysta flopped over onto her friend's body like dead weight.**_

"_**Krysta, what's wrong with you?" cried Jivana.**_

"_**My eyes are blurry, my mind is cloudy it's so hard to think, my skin is chilled by the touch of that stone, I felt like I'd lay there and turn to stone myself," she replied vacantly.**_

"_**You're not making any sense!" cried Jivana pushing her away so she could see her face. Her eyes were pale and silver and she looked so pale, she was vacant and numb looking, Jivana had never seen her like this.**_

"_**What's wrong with you, what have you done to yourself now? Oh Krysta, I'm sorry about what I said before, I know I was being jealous and I'm sorry, I think I've lost Varundo, but I can't lose you too," she worried shaking her trying to find some life in her.**_

"_**Your skin, it's so warm and soft, let me have it," Krysta said suddenly able to take control of her arms and rush to grab for Jivana's throat, "your skin, I need it!" Jivana cried out unable to fight back as Krysta's look turned crazy before she herself cried out in pain grabbing her head again and crumpling to her bed.**_

"_**What is this searing pain!" she screamed.**_

"_**Krysta…" worried Jivana fearfully but then something strange happened.**_

"_**Jivana?" said Krysta standing of her own power using a cover to hide her body, "what are you doing here?" **_

"_**Are you alright?" asked Jivana confused.**_

"_**This pain, this pain in my head, I can't remember, how did I get out of bed?" she replied quietly.**_

"_**You fell out by the look of it, I found you in the arms of this huge statue, and when did that statue appear anyway, and why is it of him!" she cried scared.**_

"_**My statue," realised Krysta looking at it, she sighed sitting back down, "you were never to see it, it was a secret I kept to myself, to remind me every day of his evil, and his love."**_

"_**Krysta Chihaku has the Star, why did you give it to him?" asked Jivana trying to keep her from falling vacant again.**_

"_**I didn't have a choice, I've felt so weak without it, it left on it's own, maybe this is what I am without it, weak and vulnerable, if he sees me like this," worried Krysta.**_

"_**I know, he'll take advantage of you, don't worry I won't let him!" replied Jivana smiling.**_

"_**You're going to protect me? What about?" wondered Krysta confused.**_

"_**That doesn't matter I was being stupid, now I just want to keep you safe, come on I'll help you dress and then we must go to Chihaku, the tournament is about to begin.**_

"_**Jivana, thank you," smiled Krysta thankful to have her friend back,**_

"_**Lady Krysta thank goodness, we must hurry, the tournament is about to begin," said Chihaku seeing her arriving with Jivana. Jivana had helped her into one of her red dresses but to hide her strange ailment she was wearing a white thin shawl that covered over her head like a hood as well as covering her body.**_

"_**I need blood," she hissed dryly.**_

"_**Don't worry, the tournament is long our apprentices have much to give you should you require it," replied Chihaku, "are you alright?"**_

"_**Krysta just wants this tournament over, her wish to hide herself mostly from view is mainly modesty, these men are all future husbands she does not wish to entice the unworthy," replied Jivana.**_

"_**I… see?" said Chihaku leading them out to the tournament grounds.**_

_**Inside the small stadium that had been quickly erected in the middle of town Varundo was waiting for Jivana and Krysta when Konimashi appeared.**_

"_**So you showed," said Varundo.**_

"_**You thought I wouldn't?" replied Konimashi.**_

"_**I warned you, I guess you're too eager to impress my Jivana," he told him.**_

"_**Like you're not interested in appealing to Krysta! That's the only reason any of us applied, you're no different," replied Konimashi.**_

"_**Krysta is my friend I am but her aide, I protect her, however with Jivana's loyalty seeming to have manifested in you now, perhaps Krysta and me can become something more!" he snapped angrily.**_

"_**Jivana doesn't feel anything for me, you love her so much why don't you tell her!" cried Konimashi.**_

"_**None of your business small fry!" replied Varundo a little embarrassed.**_

"_**Save your fighting for the tournament you guys," smiled Chihaku appearing with Krysta and Jivana.**_

"_**Jivana," they said together.**_

"_**Seems you've been causing quite a stir," smiled Krysta vacantly. Varundo noticed her.**_

"_**Jivana, what's wrong with Krysta?" he whispered.**_

"_**I don't know, it's so strange, Varundo the star is outside Krysta's body she can't lend you strength from it," worried Jivana.**_

"_**I'll be ok," he replied walking off to where the other competitors had gathered.**_

"_**You, you're that boy, from the market," stammered Krysta noticing her sight was blurring again.**_

"_**Yes Lady Krysta, I'm going to fight my best for you," he smiled happy she remembered him.**_

"_**You, you do that…" she trailed off hanging her head weakly, Jivana helped her stand.**_

"_**Chihaku let's just get this over with," said Jivana and they all went to the special section where Krysta, Jivana, Chihaku and their servants would sit to watch the tournament, it was quite close to the competitors, they would be able to see everything.**_

"_**Here, drink this," said Jivana helping her sit and giving her some blood, she perked up again after.**_

"_**Thank you, I wish I knew what was wrong, I can't keep my mind focused on anything, not even staying awake," sighed Krysta.**_

"_**It's ok, I'm here," she replied pulling her chair closer to keep Krysta at least seemingly sitting comfortably.**_

_**All around them the citizens of Yukusha sat in the seats of the arena waiting to watch the amazing fights taking place. All the qualifying fights would take place today with eight moving to the quarter finals to be held the next day along with the semi finals of which there would only be four contestants. Then on the final day the final two men would fight for the win and Krysta.**_

"_**Citizens of Yukusha may the stars shine upon you all, today is the first day of a series of amazing fights to find both our strongest warrior and our new king. Now bring out the combatants!" shouted Chihaku to the crowd. Two ninjas opened a large door in the side of the building and the many combatants emerged and stood before Krysta's box in neat lines. Krysta looked over them all as best she could, she could see Varundo and Konimashi were not too far away, but then she spied Sasuke and Naruto.**_

"_**Jivana, what are they doing here?" she asked.**_

"_**Must've joined up," Jivana replied, "they won't stand a chance though." Krysta continued to look around and then in a small group she recognised Zaku and Kabuto and a few other Sound Ninja, Orochimaru stood within their group and seemed to be looking right at her. For a moment she thought she could see him mouth something to her and her head ached once again.**_

"_**Warriors I wish you all luck, now, let the battles begin!" cried Chihaku and the crowd cheered happily as the warriors disappeared all but two, the first fight was about to start.**_

_**The sun became hot as the day wore on and Krysta was noticeably drinking more and more blood to keep her hydrated, her sickness was getting worse and more and more Jivana realised that though her eyes were open that she was drifting in and out of full consciousness. In her mind Krysta could only see the field as a white glow, sometimes she recognised there were people there and sometimes she didn't.**_

"_**I feel so light right now, I can't feel my body at all," she thought drifting away again. Her vision washed out and then came back as a flowering meadow.**_

"_**I'm here again? I was here a minuet ago? I can't even think which is real anymore," she sighed enjoying the cool breeze she felt in this place. The fights wore on and both Varundo and Konimashi were doing very well, Konimashi was even starting to impress his rival, especially since Varundo had so easily bested him before. Naruto and Sasuke were also managing to win but so was Orochimaru and Jivana felt more and more worried that with each fight he won Orochimaru would become harder to beet.**_

"_**Who is that man Jivana, he seems so regal standing there," said Krysta quietly, Jivana had realised by now that blood was not going to help keep Krysta alert as she had spoken like this many times already today. However this time she did not feel happy to answer, Orochimaru had just beaten another fighter and was looking up at them, Krysta obviously meant him.**_

"_**That's Orochimaru Krysta," she replied nervously.**_

"_**Oh yes, I remember…" she trailed off giggling a little like she was dreaming.**_

"_**Krysta?" asked Jivana shaking her but she didn't get a response. She looked down to him hatefully, if she could prove it she would have but even she couldn't understand how he could make her sick.**_

_**By the end of the afternoon the many had been whittled away to the few and Chihaku stood with a scroll to read out the names of the eight quarter finalists.**_

"_**You have all done well, but let's bring out our best, first our Blood Creed hero Orochimaru!" called out Chihaku and Orochimaru walked back out into the arena.**_

"_**I knew he'd make it this far," sighed Jivana.**_

"_**Next one of our most powerful warriors Varundo Kiwizawa," continued Chihaku and Varundo walked out and stood beside Orochimaru.**_

"_**So we got the two highest scores, you will be a fun challenge," smiled Orochimaru.**_

"_**I won't let you win, I won't let you hurt Krysta again," he replied angrily.**_

"_**Bold words, but you are starting to sound like a broken record Varundo," replied Orochimaru.**_

"_**Zaku, Kabuto, Icho Hamihana and our final three entrants, Sasuke, Naruto and our own Konimashi Huzina!" read Chihaku and as the last came out of the doors Jivana stood up happily surprised Konimashi had made it.**_

"_**He's strong," she suddenly heard Krysta say as if she were back with her again, "that kid, I underestimated him."**_

_**People began to exit the arena for the night and Krysta was free to go meet Varundo with Jivana, he was looking at the draw list for the quarter finals.**_

"_**Who are you fighting?" Jivana asked warily.**_

"_**That idiot Naruto, I didn't think those kid's would make it this far," said Varundo annoyed, "Orochimaru's fighting Icho, one of the two weakest left in the competition." They looked at the poster together and discovered that Sasuke was fighting Kabuto and Konimashi was going to be fighting Zaku. Finally Varundo noticed Krysta's vacentness.**_

"_**Are you ok Krysta?" he asked her.**_

"_**This fighting, it tiers me…" she sighed dryly.**_

"_**Don't worry it will all be over soon," he promised her smiling.**_

"_**I should leave you, you two must talk…" she replied leaving.**_

"_**Krysta come back!" cried Jivana worried.**_

"_**Talk? About what?" Varundo wondered folding his arms.**_

"_**I'm… I'm sorry," said Jivana quietly as she turned around, "I was jealous and scared and I was worried about this tournament because I didn't want you to die battling Orochimaru."**_

"_**Jivana, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think I could, I'm doing it to protect Krysta not to win her love, I thought I already had yours, but I guess Konimashi is the true man you love," he sighed.**_

"_**No, he's just a friend, I was trying to set him up with Krysta, to make her forget Orochimaru, but it didn't work, she merely pushed him off, I should have known better than to try and make Krysta fall in love at first sight, that's not her," she told him comfortingly.**_

"_**Then you still do love me?" he asked her smiling a little.**_

"_**If you love me, Varundo there's something really important I have to tell you, it's the reason I was so scared for you," she went up to him and placed his hand on her abdomen.**_

"_**What are you?" he said before he felt something hit his hand from the inside, he went white with shock.**_

"_**You're not, you can't be!" he cried drawing his hand away. Jivana nodded and Varundo smiled and hugged her.**_

"_**Why didn't you tell me," he asked.**_

"_**I didn't wanna scare you, but then the tournament came, I didn't want your focus to be shifted I really want you to win but not at the cost of your life," she replied.**_

_**Meanwhile Krysta had tried to return to her room but had wandered into the gardens by mistake. She was very tired now and finally fainted into a flowerbed by a tree.**_

"_**I never realised my bed was so soft" she sighed to herself still thinking she was in her room. She closed her eyes for a moment and seemed to return to that flowery meadow.**_

"_**I like it here," she smiled standing up and walking around a bit.**_

"_**So do I," she heard someone say.**_

"_**Who's there?" she replied turning around. A blurry outline of a man appeared, she couldn't recognise him but the voice was familiar.**_

"_**I can't see you?" she told him.**_

"_**Of course not, in this world of dreams sight is very poor," he replied seeming to come closer.**_

"_**Dream world?" she asked confused.**_

"_**Yes, a world where you can live your dreams if only in your mind. That's why I'm here," said the figure.**_

"_**Why? Who are you?" she asked.**_

"_**Well if this is your dream world and I live here, then surly I must be the man of you dreams," he said standing close to her.**_

"_**The man of my dreams? You mean the man I love?" she asked confused.**_

"_**You'll know me when you hear me voice," he whispered to her before Krysta felt herself shaken awake.**_

"_**Krysta wake up, please!" worried Jivana shaking her.**_

"_**Jivana?" said Krysta waking up a bit and looking round, "this isn't my room?" Jivana helped her up and with Varundo escorted her back to her room in the palace, however up in the tree Orochimaru was hiding and watching them, he smiled at how weak Krysta had been reduced because of the poisonous powder and now that he knew the Star was no longer in her body he felt sure that she would surrender to him. Varundo laid Krysta back into her bed and she fell asleep again almost immediately.**_

"_**There's something more than just the star's vacancy causing this, it's like she's been drugged, harshly," said Varundo looking over her bed and room seeing if he could find any kind of bottle or container for such a poison.**_

"_**I've looked all over this room the only bottles are her blood bottles, could the blood have been tainted?" she asked, Varundo spilled a little on his hand, it didn't taste poisoned.**_

"_**If it is, it isn't detectable by taste," he replied. Jivana sat on Krysta's bed then and suddenly a cloud of dust shot up around her and she stood up sneezing and coughing in surprise.**_

"_**What's wrong?" worried Varundo going over to her.**_

"_**Just, dust, they should, really clear up around here, ya know," she tried to joke still coughing. Varundo went back over to the bed and finally saw a small collection of golden power collecting in the creases of the silk.**_

"_**What is it?" he wondered taking it into his hands and taking a closer look.**_

"_**So this is Krysta's room?" came a voice from the door, Varundo looked and was surprised to see Kumico standing there with Kakashi and Sakura close behind.**_

"_**What do you want!" he growled angrily.**_

"_**You did it," smiled Jivana coming over.**_

"_**Yes, now you've kept up your side Naruto and Sasuke will do their best to uphold ours," said Kakashi.**_

"_**Thank you," she replied before suddenly starting to giggle incessantly.**_

"_**Jivana?" asked Varundo looking at her, she opened her eyes as she laughed for a moment and Varundo was horrified to see they'd turned the same colour as Krysta's.**_

"_**Jivana? Jivana can you hear me!" he cried worried.**_

"_**Varundo? I can't, see you… what's happening," she continued to laugh.**_

"_**What's wrong with her?" worried Kumico.**_

"_**The dust," realised Varundo helping Jivana sit down so she didn't exhaust herself. Kakashi went towards Krysta but Varundo stopped him.**_

"_**Don't go over there, there's some sort of poisonous dust scattered all over Krysta's bed and room," he cried out.**_

"_**Poisonous dust, then, what about?" gasped Jivana worriedly. Kumico went over to Krysta's bed and also found the golden collection of dust, he picked some up and looked it over.**_

"_**How much has Jivana been exposed to?" he asked.**_

"_**She sat down and it all just poofed up into a cloud, she got out pretty quick but she was coughing like anything," he replied.**_

"_**Give her some water and watch over her for a while, by the sound of it her dose wasn't as high as Krysta's," relied Kumico.**_

"_**You mean Krysta's affected too?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**This dust is Illusion Powder, its powerful stuff that causes the victim to lose everything from sight and senses to all sense of reality in exceptionally strong batches but it's effects don't last long unless continually given or given in huge doses," explained Kumico.**_

"_**Krysta's been vacant, and dreamy all day, is this why?" sighed Jivana almost not there herself.**_

"_**Where did it come from," said Varundo urgently.**_

"_**Illusion Powder is made from several strong sleeping herbs that alone wouldn't cause anywhere close to a reaction like what this powder is made to cause. Only when the herbs are mixed with the potent pollen of a particularly deadly plant can Illusion Powder gain its hallucinary properties," replied Kumico.**_

"_**So this stuff causes hallucinations?" said Kakashi.**_

"_**The colour of this dust shows this to have been a very potent batch; Krysta's dreamy state is certainly the work of the powder and there's enough in here that if she breathes it in every night as she sleeps she should remain poisoned for about three days," replied Kumico.**_

"_**The length of the tournament, Kumico, where does the plant used to make this come from," glared Varundo.**_

"_**The Myst Flower's pollen is the only such plant suitable for the task; it's a blue orchid looking flower called such because it only grows in continually mist filled areas. It can only be found in the small valley at the most southern border of the Rain village territory but it is in an area only people on the other side of the rain territory can get to," he replied as best he could,**_

"_**Then this Myst Flower can only be found in the territory of the Sound Ninja," realised Kakashi.**_

"_**Orochimaru, this is his doing, but why would he want to poison Krysta, wait, if Krysta's dose is so high is she in danger of dying?" worried Varundo.**_

"_**The sleeping herbs cut out the deadly effects of the Myst Pollen but I believe Orochimaru would have done this for the same reason he is here. In combat Illusion Powder can be used to turn enemies against each other in a confused mess, if Krysta hates him as much as she has told me then there's a good reason he used it, but if she really does hate him we have nothing to fear, it's not a love potion after all," he replied.**_

"_**And if she doesn't completely hate him," worried Varundo looking up at the gem statue of Orochimaru.**_

"_**The illusions dim the victim's senses to what they really feel, if somewhere inside her my young niece dose harbour a love of him, Orochimaru won't have to do much to make himself more attractive to her," Kumico told them stroking the hair of his sleeping niece.**_

"_**Is there an antidote?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**Not known to many but the Priests here in the Blood Creed were making a hopeful antidote to the Myst poison itself just before the sealing, Illusion Powder was used even back then. My friends I fear I must ask your help again, I'm going to need ingredients from the Yukusha forest to make the antidote but I cannot get them myself as I must remain in hiding," Kumico told Sakura and Kakashi.**_

"_**We can get them, we'll take you back to the cell that's as good as anywhere to hide," replied Kakashi.**_

"_**We should stop in the temple on the way, I'll tell you the ingredients there and take some things to make the antidote, we need to hurry," replied Kumico, "do not worry about Jivana she will recover on her own, just let her rest, tomorrow during the tournament this room must be cleansed of all of the powder otherwise the antidote will be ineffective."**_

"_**I understand," said Varundo taking Jivana out of there.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Urgency**_

_**Morning came and to Varundo's relief Jivana was back to normal though she couldn't remember everything that had happened.**_

"_**Krysta's been poisoned, Kumico's working on an antidote not that I think we can trust him, I can't understand why he would help her," said Varundo.**_

"_**I don't think Krysta has told us everything about him, he's her uncle but we know now that Krysta's parents didn't just abandon her as we thought, maybe he didn't either?" said Jivana.**_

"_**We should go back to her, the antidote won't be ready for a while, and we need to make sure she has no contact with Orochimaru," he told her.**_

"_**How? Varundo you have to go fight in the tournament, she'll see him during his fights, maybe we should just accept she loves him, it'll make it easier for her to accept, you realise we're probably the only reason she won't accept it on her own, she doesn't want us to be angry," said Jivana.**_

"_**She knows he'll hurt Yukusha, if she wanted to be with him, she wouldn't have wanted us to stop him," he replied.**_

"_**I just, that powder, no matter what we do he's proven he can get to her, we'd have to kill him to stop him, and, that's impossible, even for the Blood Creed," sighed Jivana.**_

"_**Once Chihaku and the others hear what he's done to her they'll protect her from him, he can't fight all of us," he reassured her going back to the stadium whilst Jivana went for Krysta.**_

_**Krysta was standing by her window when she arrived she was dressed and actually looked more focused than yesterday, maybe the poison had worn off after all.**_

"_**How do you feel today?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**By chest is burning, I feel so helpless without the star, even though I shouldn't, the Star told me, my Blood Lust, my powers, they're mine, I don't need the Star, unless I want to keep my hunger subdued, instead of feeding on blood I can feed on it without fear of it ever exhausting. I need to hunt, these bottles can't keep me satisfied for long," she said sighing suddenly, "all these feelings, why haven't I felt them before, Jivana, I still feel so cloudy and confused, don't we have any prisoners, anything I can feed on and kill?" Krysta looked back towards her, her eyes were the same as before, she was still afflicted even if it was weakening. Krysta tried to walk over but halfway seemed to just crumple to the floor, she was actually getting weaker.**_

"_**Who am I kidding, I couldn't kill a mouse in this state," she heard her friend sigh.**_

"_**So what are we looking for?" asked Sakura as she and Kakashi walked through the Yukusha forest.**_

"_**Healing herbs, Kumico said they would be in this forest, but this pink flower doesn't look like it's anywhere?" replied Kakashi.**_

"_**Is it important?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**I'll bet that's why it's rare, Kumico said it's an early stage Plasma Bloom, they secrete a red juice at this point, no wonder it looks like it's bleeding," he joked, "it's supposed to be like a steroid, it makes the body create antitoxins to kill of the poison."**_

"_**Then we better make sure we find it," replied Sakura picking up some of the herb she'd found growing out of a nearby tree.**_

"_**Chihaku please," urged Jivana having caught Chihaku before they could get to the tournament.**_

"_**Krysta knows that the star is needed to symbolise the tournament," replied Chihaku.**_

"_**Krysta's really sick she can't even walk, the Star could give her a boost, you have to let me take it to her," she replied. Chihaku sighed and looked to the priest behind him who was carrying the Plasma Star on the pillow.**_

"_**Alright, but we have to start today's part of the tournament soon, let's go," said Chihaku and they went to Krysta's room. Krysta was lying on the floor seemingly unconscious when they got there, she'd fainted just before Jivana had left to find Chihaku.**_

"_**What's wrong with her?" asked Chihaku.**_

"_**Varundo said she'd been poisoned, we're trying to find an antidote but if she has the star she might wake up and be able to make it through the day," replied Jivana as Chihaku laid the Star beside her. It started to glow and Krysta's runes began to respond.**_

"_**Krysta, Krysta," Krysta suddenly heard a voice calling her, she suddenly realised she was in the Void of Stars again.**_

"_**Star? What are you doing talking to me?" she replied sleepily.**_

"_**Krysta what's wrong with you, I'm gone for one day and you fall apart? This shouldn't be happening," the Star told her.**_

"_**I know, I don't feel in control of my body anymore, and I keep seeing things," she replied.**_

"_**You need to stay focused Krysta, the time is coming for you and your destiny to meet, you can't be like this when the time comes," it replied.**_

"_**Destiny? My dream, I was visited by a man in my dreams he told me I'd recognise his voice, is he the one?" she asked.**_

"_**All you need know is that your mother preyed every day to the goddess to make his ascension possible, he is the greatest man I have ever seen in my land, don't be deceived Krysta, he truly is the one and when he appears you must not refuse him, through your union my power will grow and Yukusha will once again be great," the Star replied.**_

"_**I trust you," smiled Krysta.**_

"_**You must wake up now Krysta; I'll give you a boost to your power to keep to awake but you need to keep yourself strong until I can return to you permanently," replied the Star and with a burst of red light Krysta woke up on her floor with Jivana close by.**_

"_**Jivana?" she asked waking up.**_

"_**Thank goodness it worked, are you ok?" asked Jivana. Krysta pushed herself onto her knees and looked around she felt a little embarrassed Chihaku was here but with Jivana's help she got to her feet. She picked up the star and held it to her tightly, her runes continued to react and she felt calmer then she had before.**_

"_**I'm sorry Chihaku, I know you want the star back, you can't be annoyed at me, I love this thing," she told him quietly, "it's saved my life more than once and now, it's told me that the one who wins the tournament will make Yukusha a great place, Chihaku, I promise you the man who wins, I will marry him as you wanted."**_

"_**Krysta," said Jivana.**_

"_**No, I want the best for Yukusha, I am sure about that now, here Chihaku, I'll be at the stadium in a bit," she replied giving the Star back.**_

"_**I don't know what caused your sudden change of heart but it's good to see you taking this duty seriously," smiled Chihaku leaving with the Star.**_

"_**Krysta you're in no state to make such important decisions right now," worried Jivana.**_

"_**Don't worry about it," replied Krysta getting ready to leave.**_

"_**Krysta where are you going?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**The star may have boosted my power again but it told me to remain strong, I have to go hunting, which means I need to leave Yukusha for a while," she told her putting on a cloaking veil.**_

"_**But Krysta after what happened last time, and the tournament?" replied Jivana.**_

"_**The Star's not inside me now, I can go hunt in the forest without hurting Yukusha, Jivana, can you come with me, I still feel, a little weak," she told her.**_

"_**Of course, but what about," she tried to say again.**_

"_**The tournament doesn't need me until the final, come on let's go," replied Krysta jumping out of the window into the gardens. Jivana followed her so she wouldn't get hurt and after a while they made it to the walls of Yukusha and out towards the forest without any trouble.**_

_**Meanwhile the tournament was at a standstill as Chihaku awaited the arrival of Krysta; however the onlookers and the combatants were getting restless.**_

"_**Where's Krysta?" wondered Varundo leaning against the walls of the resting area, he could see Chihaku and his priests but he couldn't understand why Krysta had not appeared. He could also see Orochimaru waiting to start his fight, he seemed frustrated.**_

"_**Where is she, she's not weak enough to be unable to walk, Chihaku would force her here in a wheelchair if he had to, stubborn old fool," Orochimaru thought looking up to Krysta's empty chair.**_

"_**Zaku come here!" he suddenly shouted and Zaku came over.**_

"_**Yes sir?" he asked.**_

"_**Go with some men and find Krysta I want to know where she is, my match is first and an easy win, I don't need her here for that, if her female aide is hiding her, do away with her," he told him.**_

"_**What if she fights back?" worried Zaku.**_

"_**Krysta's too weak to fight and too confused to probably even realise her friend will be in danger, once she is gone bring her to her observation place up there, we'll take custody of the little princess from then on," he sneered evilly and Zaku left.**_

"_**I don't know what you're trying to do little Jivana but you won't get in my way again," he smiled going back to his preparation.**_

_**Out in the forest Sakura and Kakashi had almost finished collecting the ingredients for the antidote, all but the Plasma Bloom.**_

"_**Are you sure it's in this forest?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**I'm starting to fear that it may have gone extinct since the recipe was created," worried Kakashi, "let's keep looking, if we can't get it maybe Kumico can make it without, though I fear that's probably impossible."**_

"_**Krysta, we should go back, you're in no condition to…" worried Jivana as Krysta still refused to give in to the hold of the poison within her and the weakness it was causing her body.**_

"_**There must be something in this forest," she replied breathless from all the walking.**_

"_**Let's go back, there's blood at the tournament, it's too dangerous for you out here," said Jivana as they stopped in a clearing.**_

"_**I'd say it's defiantly too dangerous," they heard somebody laugh from the trees.**_

"_**Who's there!" cried Jivana worried and suddenly a group of Sound Ninja jumped out of the trees led by Zaku.**_

"_**Oh no, not now," worried Jivana.**_

"_**What's going on?" said Krysta looking around her.**_

"_**Get out of here Zaku and you other Sound Ninja scum!" cried Jivana readying to defend Krysta.**_

"_**Krysta's late for the tournament, so Orochimaru sent us to fetch her, he said you might be trying to hide her out here so we have orders to annihilate you, nothing personal sweetie," he sneered.**_

"_**You'll have a hard time, I'm no pushover!" replied Jivana but she didn't expect Krysta to push past her as if she were going to fight.**_

"_**Krysta no!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**I was looking for a nice kill, thanks for cutting my search short," Krysta told them revealing that she still had her sash wipe with her, she took it out and slashed it open before Zaku and his gang.**_

"_**Don't be afraid men, just go after the aide," smiled Zaku and the Sound Ninja began to attack.**_

"_**Krysta! Don't fight, you're not strong enough!" cried Jivana as she was surrounded by Zaku and two of his men whilst a few other surrounded Krysta.**_

"_**Hmm, you seem to know about the poison, we really do have to kill you now," smiled Zaku as he and his men attacked Jivana.**_

"_**You have no idea what you're getting into here," said Krysta looking at the Ninja around her, no matter how bad she felt a fight was a fight and it wasn't Krysta's style to back down.**_

"_**The boss said she's weak," said one,**_

"_**Yeah so don't hurt her too bad, he needs her in one piece," said another.**_

"_**I hope this boss needs you in pieces!" sneered Krysta evilly.**_

"_**Krysta no!" Jivana cried defending herself, however Krysta ignored her and started flailing her whip around slashing at the Ninja attackers. She caught a couple but couldn't get a hold of them to pin them down.**_

"_**She's fast," said one of the ninja.**_

"_**Forget her, take down the meddling aide," replied another and they dashed away from Krysta and over to where Jivana was fast becoming outnumbered.**_

"_**Krysta, get out of here, forget about me!" she cried painfully but even though she'd been disoriented from the spinning Krysta wasn't about to see her friend hurt.**_

"_**Leave her alone!" she cried angrily summoning all the strength she could to leap into the group and slash apart the huddle wounding many of the Ninja in her wake. Jivana lay on the floor and Krysta stood over her protecting her and panting heavily.**_

"_**Why you!" snapped one of the Ninja leaping back at Krysta only to find himself snagged in her bladed whip and without mercy Krysta quickly and hungrily bled him dry before throwing his body far off into the trees.**_

"_**That's, much, better…" she gasped happily.**_

"_**Let's get out of here," worried one of the Ninja.**_

"_**Yeah, come on, let's go," replied Zaku and the others retreated.**_

_**Jivana stood up then and placed her hand on Krysta's shoulder to see if she was alright.**_

"_**Are you alright?" she asked.**_

"_**Yes thanks to you, how did you?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**I'm hungry, and I couldn't let them hurt you, but even his blood, the power in it, I'm still weakening, Jivana, what's happening to me?" replied Krysta still panting.**_

"_**It was…" Jivana started to say before Kakashi and Sakura appeared in the clearing, they'd heard the commotion and came to help.**_

"_**You!?" snapped Krysta weakly before suddenly fainting onto Jivana, Jivana felt blood on her arms, Krysta's disorientation had meant she'd caught herself with the blades of her whip she hadn't even realised she was in pain because of the numbing effects of the poison.**_

"_**Oh no, is she ok?" worried Sakura.**_

"_**Sound Ninja, they were after Krysta, she came out here to feed to get her strength back but Orochimaru thought I was hiding her, they were going to kill me but Krysta stopped them, she's injured from her whip I think, no amount of blood can undo this poison, I hope you've found the antidote," she replied hopefully.**_

"_**We can't find the last ingredient, I think it's extinct," said Kakashi.**_

"_**There must be something," worried Jivana.**_

"_**You should get Krysta back to the city, she needs to rest," said Sakura.**_

"_**I will, please find the antidote," replied Jivana walking out of the clearing.**_

_**As she carried Krysta away Krysta's arm fell limply off of her body and into a flower bush, it brushed against a small pink flower and was stained red.**_

"_**Sakura," said Kakashi sending Sakura over to it.**_

"_**That's it! It's the Plasma Bloom, it has to be!" cried Sakura jumping happily.**_

"_**Great let's get it back to Kumico," smiled Kakashi taking some and putting it into the bag they'd carried everything else in before they too returned to the city.**_

_**Back at the tournament the quarter finals were almost over Kakashi and Sakura met up with Sasuke and Naruto at the entrance.**_

"_**What's been happening?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Ha, Naruto got creamed by Varundo, but I managed to beet Kabuto so Orochimaru will be without his help for the final," smiled Sasuke.**_

"_**I wasn't creamed, that guy's damn strong even without Krysta's weird powers," sulked Naruto.**_

"_**The last match is Zaku vs. that Konimashi kid, he looks week," continued Sasuke.**_

"_**So Orochimaru won then?" said Kakashi worriedly.**_

"_**No contest Icho didn't stand a chance, the Blood Creed were very surprised to see him lose though, Varundo's a high favourite next to Orochimaru, it'll probably be them in the final unless they take each other out in the Semis," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**We'll have to hope for that. We have what we need for the antidote, we're going to Kumico now, Naruto you come with us, I know you have another fight Sasuke," replied Kakashi.**_

"_**Once the last match is over they'll post the Semi matches," replied Sasuke and Kakashi and Sakura left.**_

"_**Hey Sasuke, be careful ok?" smiled Naruto leaving.**_

_**Meanwhile Jivana had taken Krysta to rest in the temple Chihaku came soon after; he'd heard Krysta had been hurt.**_

"_**What happened?" he worried.**_

"_**We were attacked in the forest, Krysta's couldn't take bottled blood any longer, Krysta drank her fill but is badly injured, she won't make it to the Semis but my friends are working on a medicine for her to strengthen her again," replied Jivana.**_

"_**This is terrible, will she be ok?" he worried.**_

"_**Krysta, Varundo and I, our bodies regenerate when hurt but Krysta's so weak right now, Chihaku Krysta's been severally poisoned, the medicine should cure her but please put off her wedding, she's in no state to decide to marry anyone, I know she promised but…" she said before Varundo interrupted.**_

"_**Jivana, what happened?" he said entering, "Krysta?"**_

"_**She's ok, Sound Ninja attacked us," she replied.**_

"_**I see," he sighed, "Orochimaru made it through the quarter finals."**_

"_**As did you, Jivana I can't postpone the wedding, if this medicine works then Krysta should be ok to wed the night after the final is decided," Chihaku said leaving.**_

"_**Orochimaru had his men try and kill me, he didn't think Krysta could fight back, she hurt herself trying to save me, I told her to run but she wouldn't," said Jivana beginning to cry.**_

"_**It's ok, we have to be strong right now, I have to go back to see who I'm fighting, it's Zaku and Konimashi now," he told her.**_

"_**Zaku's badly injured I don't think Konimashi will have much of a problem," replied Jivana, "I'll stay here with Krysta."**_

_**Back at the tournament Jivana had been right, because of his fight with Krysta Zaku was in no state to fight Konimashi and win, Orochimaru was not pleased with him and as he waited for them to draw the opponents for the Semi fights he and the other semi finalists met in the resting area.**_

"_**I see you made it then," sneered Varundo to Konimashi.**_

"_**Yeah, it's been tough but I'm not giving up," he replied.**_

"_**Good no one likes a quitter out there," smiled Sasuke.**_

"_**But no one likes a loser either, at least if you die Krysta will have a good meal," smiled Orochimaru evilly.**_

"_**We should let her feed off you, that would put an end to your evil," huffed Varundo.**_

"_**I'd be more than happy to let her Varundo, she won't kill me, we have too much of a history together," he replied arrogantly.**_

"_**You don't want her for anything other than the Star, everyone knows that!" snapped Varundo.**_

"_**And yet, the Creed still seem very happy to let me take my place at her side," he replied laughing.**_

"_**If they knew what you were they'd never let you near Krysta, Chihaku and the others love her, she saved their lives, you're nothing to Krysta," Varundo yelled.**_

"_**You should learn to check your facts before you go running your mouth, my little Trinket and I have much to catch up on and neither you nor your little girly sidekick are going to get in my way," glared Orochimaru walking away.**_

_**In the cells Kumico had everything ready to make the antidote and Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto's arrival pleased him greatly.**_

"_**Did you find everything?" he asked.**_

"_**The Plasma Bloom gave us some trouble but we found it and the other ingredients in the end," replied Kakashi giving him the bag. Kumico went over to where he had boiled some water and powdered up some of the herbs before adding them to the water. Then Jivana appeared.**_

"_**How is she?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Resting comfortably for now, the priests are carefully feeding her as she sleeps, it's all they can do until her wounds regenerate, they're taking longer than normal," she sighed sadly.**_

"_**Don't worry this antidote should be powerful enough to relieve the effects of the poison, but what's this about wounds?" wondered Kumico.**_

"_**Sound Ninja attacked us in the forest, Krysta fought them off but she was too disorientated to realise she was doing just as much damage to herself as them," Jivana replied.**_

"_**I see, she should not have been outside the walls however it gives me hope that she can leave this place without fear of causing harm to Yukusha," replied Kumico.**_

"_**You want her to leave?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**The Plasma Star can never be wielded by mere humans, I know that now, but Krysta and the others do not understand that. Yukusha is gone all of this is an illusion, with the Star inside her Krysta can change anything she wants here with a mere thought, but she believes all this is real, that is the only reason why her leaving whilst the Star is within her will destroy this place, the Star needs her mind to keep Yukusha alive. Right now the Star is outside her body, it can keep Yukusha functioning alone by using its power to enforce the world Krysta created, but without Krysta, Yukusha will never change, days will go by but no one will age, this living dream of ghosts and spirits. It's no wonder the blood here cannot satisfy Krysta's thirst, the blood of ghosts is as real as a flying pig, the only things real here are the people from all those villages and us," he explained.**_

"_**The statue in her room, Krysta said she made it, now I see how, but then Icho, Konimashi and Chihaku, they they're all dead," gasped Jivana.**_

"_**Well at least Orochimaru can't kill anyone here," smiled Naruto.**_

"_**If Orochimaru wins and marries Krysta, he will inherit the Star by Creed Right, a right the Star itself brought into being, can you imagine the destruction to the world if he controlled such power to make whatever he thought real, and worse to lead an army of immortal spirits, that is why Krysta must leave and never return, so that she alone maybe the only one in this whole world to have rights to the Star," replied Kumico continuing to work in the antidote.**_

"_**We've decided on the final pairings," said Chihaku entering the combatant's area.**_

"_**Where's Krysta?" asked Konimashi.**_

"_**The Lady Krysta begs your leave as for right now she is receiving treatment in the temple for some sort of illness that has left her incapable of attending, we hope she will see the final tomorrow though," replied Chihaku, Orochimaru glared at Varundo, they knew about his poison after all.**_

"_**As for the pairings may I say you've all done very well to make it this far. Sasuke?" he called out and Sasuke came over, "You shall be facing Orochimaru." Sasuke looked over to where Orochimaru was smiling, it seemed as though the Creed had fixed this whole tournament they didn't seem to want Orochimaru to lose.**_

"_**Konimashi and Varundo you are the other pairing," said Chihaku leaving.**_

"_**So we get to fight after all," smiled Konimashi arrogantly to Varundo, however Varundo wasn't listening he was glaring right back at Orochimaru.**_

"_**I can handle the kid, but I hope you can handle that skinny sap of a ninja, Krysta will witness your downfall at the final," smiled Orochimaru leaving for the arena.**_

"_**Who does he think he is!" growled Konimashi.**_

"_**Someone you can't hope to beat, I'm telling you for your own good kid, pull out now, he'll destroy you, leave this to me," said Varundo.**_

"_**You just don't want to fight me you're scared to lose, we're going to fight Varundo and when I win I'll fight that guy and I'll beet him too, I'll show you all!" decided Konimashi.**_

_**Back at the arena Jivana had taken Krysta's place watching over the tournament and was surprised to see that Orochimaru would be fighting Sasuke.**_

"_**He'll make it to the final now, Sasuke can't hope of defeating him," she sighed. The two fighters came out into the arena and the crowd began to cheer loudly, Orochimaru glared at Sasuke who barely looked at him before rushing into the fight armed with a few kunai. Orochimaru let him come really close and blocked every kunai attack like they were nothing.**_

"_**This is promising, the goddess is quite entertained," Jivana heard Chihaku say, she looked at him and at his side on the pillow the Plasma Star was dimly glowing with life.**_

"_**Chihaku, who is this goddess?" she asked.**_

"_**A powerful warrior, a woman much like Krysta, said to be the first of the Monolo Clan so you can see why Krysta's family were much revered. It was a long time ago that she died however and so no one can quite be sure if the legend is true," replied Chihaku, "even in life the goddess protected Yukusha from outsiders and those who would wish harm upon us, with the writing in the Scroll of Meaning saying that Krysta will wed only the strongest of warriors many in Yukusha would be delighted if he were to win. An outsider who has the Star's blessing to live among us Jun and Yumako were quite taken with him."**_

"_**I've heard Jun preyed for a strong husband for Krysta, how could she possibly believe that her wish would be granted?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**What makes anyone believe anything that happens is not for a reason, or that we can take control of it. We only know that without the Star we would not live and without Krysta, there would be no Star," smiled Chihaku.**_

_**Back in the fight it had not taken long for Orochimaru to exhaust Sasuke and he had not even broken a sweat.**_

"_**Just give up kid," he sneered.**_

"_**Never!" said Sasuke determined.**_

"_**You won't die for that girl, you'd never give yourself such an embarrassing last memory, you hate Krysta why fight to be her groom," he laughed at Sasuke.**_

"_**I just wanna get close enough to finish what I couldn't last time, besides you're a worse pick to hold that powerful diamond then she," panted Sasuke standing before Orochimaru knocked him right down again.**_

"_**It's too bad you won't have the chance," he sneered kicking Sasuke away defeated.**_

"_**Going into the finals, Orochimaru!" announced a Creed Ninja from the sidelines. Orochimaru flicked his hair triumphantly before seeing Jivana and waving cockily before leaving.**_

"_**That kid put up a brave fight," smiled Chihaku amused.**_

"_**Come on Varundo," hoped Jivana.**_

_**The priest took Sasuke to rest with the other defeated Ninja, Sakura and Naruto found him.**_

"_**Oh Sasuke are you ok!" she cried worried.**_

"_**I'm fine, even if my ego is bruised, he wasn't even trying, he left me alive," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**Ah man, what are we going to do, Orochimaru's gonna win it all if we don't do something," worried Naruto.**_

"_**We should leave, before he assumes the throne, you know we'll be the first people he and his monstrous bride execute, and we should tell the village to prepare to fight too," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**We're not giving up so easily," said Kakashi at the door, "Kumico has a plan, we'll finish the antidote as promised but we're not giving it to Krysta, immediately. The longer she's asleep the further away we can get, we're going to kidnap her."**_

"_**Are you nuts, and have the whole of Yukusha after us!" cried Sakura.**_

"_**Krysta is weakened without the Star inside her, she can't use most of her powers besides her whip and even then once we've locked her up she'll die of starvation as her hunger takes over again, it's harsh but it's the only way to stop Orochimaru getting his hands on the Star. Kumico says the star cannot live without Krysta, once it dies Yukusha will be gone too," explained Kakashi.**_

"_**When do we leave?" asked Sasuke standing.**_

"_**Tonight," replied Kakashi.**_

_**The arena was in uproar once more as Varundo and Konimashi appeared for their match. Varundo's rune glowed and his sword appeared from his coat like normal, even without Krysta it seemed he still had his weapon. Konimashi looked at him arrogantly and from the armbands on his wrists he grabbed two nunchuck like weapons, this also finally revealed his runes. He span the nunchucks until they began to hum at the speed they were going.**_

"_**No turning back now," smiled Varundo dashing forwards and slicing at Konimashi with all his strength, Konimashi put his arm up to protect himself and Varundo turned to see him now bleeding like crazy from his arm.**_

"_**Give up kid," he glared.**_

"_**You think I'd let you have a hit without a plan? You forget, I'm an apprentice priest, I have powers most others don't," he smiled spinning the nunchucks again. Suddenly Konimashi's runes started to glow and the blood from his arm rose and began to spin with the weapons turning them into spinning blades.**_

"_**Catch!" shouted Konimashi throwing one of the blades at Varundo, Varundo jumped back and dodged the blade but then realised that a strange cable was connected to the blade and it was coming back, Varundo ducked again and Konimashi caught the blade as it continued to spin. The blood from his arm had formed two chains, each connected to one of the blades.**_

"_**That's, that's impossible?" gasped Varundo shocked.**_

"_**I've been able to do it ever since the reawakening, I guess the Void of Stars did this too me, how much do you underestimate me now Varundo!" laughed Konimashi evilly before letting his blades fly at Varundo together this time. Varundo had no choice but to dodge as Konimashi made them slash and sway in the wind controlling similar to kites as they connected to his arm.**_

"_**Maybe you should give up!" shouted Konimashi after he managed to hit Varundo a few times with the blades.**_

"_**He, he's good, that power, it's not natural," worried Jivana thinking about what Kumico had said. Varundo stood and panted a moment as the blades seemed to hover in the air for now, then he got an idea.**_

"_**Let's see how your kites fly without their strings! He shouted using his amazing speed to dash past the blades and slash through the chains connecting the blades to his arms. The blades flew off in different directions and Varundo started an unfeeling sword assault on the seemingly helpless Konimashi. After a while he threw Konimashi into a wall and he slunk down panting. Varundo stood triumphant before him and waited for him to admit defeat, but Konimashi merely lifted his head and panted,**_

"_**Looks like, my kites want to come back." Suddenly Varundo felt his arms severing in immense pain, even without the chains the blades would return to their master and Varundo dropped his sword as his arms became unable to hold it. Konimashi took his blades in his hands and the chains reconnected but the blades stopped spinning and became two flails.**_

"_**You lose," he smiled slashing hard and fast at Varundo who was too in pain to move to get out of the way.**_

"_**Varundo!" cried Jivana running towards the doors of the arena.**_

_**Finally Konimashi stopped and Varundo lay bleeding and defeated on the ground, Konimashi's weapons returned to their original state and his wound regenerated much like Varundo's usually would.**_

"_**The Winner is Konimashi Huzina!" announced a ninja on the sidelines just as Jivana ran over to her bloodied love.**_

"_**Varundo," she worried first checking him over and then standing to protect him, her look was fearful but Konimashi just smiled cheerfully.**_

"_**See, I knew I could beet you," he smiled.**_

"_**Lucky kid," struggled Varundo trying to get up.**_

"_**Varundo you're hurt…" worried Jivana but he managed to get to his feat and stand with her.**_

"_**I don't know how you pulled it off kid but you're stronger than you look, I hope you realise the whole of Yukusha now rests on your shoulders, don't let Orochimaru win you've beaten me, now you must beat him," said Varundo and Konimashi nodded thankful, he realised he'd won Varundo's respect and the three left together to the applause of the electric crowd.**_

_**They sat Varundo in the resting area and his wounds started to regenerate.**_

"_**No way, you can do that too?" said Konimashi.**_

"_**Krysta, it's because of her Jivana and I can regenerate like this, until we finally became Blood Creed ninja's these runes were just a connection to Krysta, now, they work in the same way as yours or hers. They connect us together and in time of need they bleed and together the three of us can actually perform the dreaded Plasma Seal, we are the best team around and Krysta is our leader," he smiled telling him their story.**_

"_**So you were never after Krysta in the first place, you were just protecting her from that Orochimaru?" asked Konimashi embarrassed.**_

"_**You've earned the right to protect her too Konimashi, I wouldn't say you were just an apprentice and neither will Chihaku after that performance," smiled Varundo.**_

"_**Thank you," smiled Konimashi happily.**_

"_**Well this is a surprise," sneered Orochimaru from a doorway.**_

"_**What do you want!" snapped Jivana angrily.**_

"_**Why don't they just give me the Star on a platter, now I must face this weakling? Pah, pitiful. And as for you Varundo have you gone soft after all this time? A kid has just torn you to pieces, a kid," he taunted.**_

"_**I'm no kid!" snapped Konimashi.**_

"_**He'll beet you! You can't beet a ghost!" cried Jivana angrily, Varundo and Konimashi looked at her and Orochimaru's eyes glinted.**_

"_**A ghost hmm? Well that does change things," he smiled leaving.**_

"_**Jivana?" asked Varundo but Jivana didn't want to talk about it and went towards the door saying,**_

"_**We should go see to Krysta, the antidote's almost finished." Varundo stood and left too but Konimashi was curious why did Jivana call him a ghost.**_

_**Night fell and in the chamber Krysta was in she was healed of her wounds and Jivana hoped she would soon waken. Kumico and the others arrived presently.**_

"_**The antidote?" wondered Jivana.**_

"_**Finished at last," smiled Kumico holding a vial.**_

"_**Will it work?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**It will," said Kakashi taking the vial, "but you have to do something for us first."**_

"_**What are you doing!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**We found the ingredients," said Sakura.**_

"_**This antidote is ours," continued Naruto.**_

"_**Co-operate and Krysta will have it," glared Sasuke.**_

"_**What do you mean?" worried Varundo.**_

"_**If Orochimaru acquires the Blood Diamond the world will fall at his hands, the only way to stop this is to take its owner out of Yukusha. We're taking Krysta back to the Leaf Village, Yukusha will fall soon after," said Kakashi.**_

"_**Why you!" growled Varundo.**_

"_**I knew we couldn't trust you!" glared Jivana angrily.**_

"_**Kakashi, that was not our deal," said Kumico quietly.**_

"_**Shut up old man! You wanted this all along, how do we know you didn't plant that dust in the first place!" shouted Varundo angrily.**_

"_**Give us that antidote now!" yelled Jivana.**_

"_**Give us Krysta and we'll make sure she gets the antidote, once she's in the village," sneered Sasuke.**_

"_**You don't really have a choice," teased Naruto.**_

"_**Kakashi please, a joke is a joke," worried Kumico.**_

"_**No joke Kumico, that monster's caused enough trouble, niece or not you have an obligation to your village to help us get rid of this threat. You want her to leave anyway," snapped Kakashi.**_

"_**Yes but with the Star inside her, this living ghost town has to end," he replied.**_

"_**Ghost Town?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**The people here are nothing but illusions created when Krysta and the Star became one. You didn't bring Yukusha back the Star merely created a replica and filled it with the sealed spirits of all those years ago. If Orochimaru gains control of the Star then those spirits will be nothing more than immortal soldiers who will wipe out anything he says. For now Krysta is the one and only key to the Star, get rid of her, and the Star has no power," glared Kakashi.**_

"_**It's for the good of everyone in the world, you guys are Leaf Ninja, you helped us stop disaster there once, please help us again," pleaded Sakura.**_

"_**We are loyal to Krysta alone!" Varundo and Jivana shouted together and the room began to shake as their runes glowed fiercely. A red light burst out from the runes and scattered Kakashi and the others throwing the vial in their direction.**_

"_**Krysta was right about you Kumico," glared Jivana angrily.**_

"_**The Leaf Village means nothing to us, we are Blood Creed Ninja we can handle Orochimaru ourselves, but no one will ever remove Krysta from her city without her say so!" yelled Varundo taking up the vial.**_

"_**You two are both mad!" cried Sasuke, "You risk your lives for that monster and you can't see her evil!"**_

"_**Sasuke shut up!" screamed Jivana attacking him and throwing him into a wall. "Varundo give Krysta the antidote, it's time she woke up, I'm sure she'd love to destroy them," sneered Jivana evilly.**_

"_**You got it," laughed Varundo tilting Krysta's head and helping her drink the glowing pink liquid. He laid her down again and finally she began to wake up.**_

"_**Varundo? Jivana? What's going on? Why am I in the catacombs?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Then she saw Kumico and Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and her runes began to glow fully powered again.**_

"_**A party?" she smiled.**_

"_**They were going to take you away," said Jivana.**_

"_**But we stopped them," replied Varundo.**_

"_**I see… good thing I'm hungry!" laughed Krysta unleashing her whip and tying up her uncle.**_

"_**I can't remember very much of the last couple of days but I'm pretty sure I was waiting to announce your judgement old man, I'll pass it now shall I? How about instant death!" she cackled sinking her teeth into Kumico's neck, he cried out painfully. Suddenly he was freed as Sasuke slammed into Krysta's body to stop her. She turned and smiled seeing him, she started spinning her whip above her head and her friends also engaged their weapons.**_

"_**Time to die Sasuke!" she cried but before they could attack Chihaku and Konimashi entered the chamber and found them.**_

"_**What's going on!" he cried.**_

"_**Hey leave Krysta alone!" shouted Konimashi shoving Sasuke away.**_

"_**Kakashi Sensei!" cried Sakura worried.**_

"_**Let's get out of here," said Naruto but before they knew it more Blood Creed Ninja appeared and trapped them.**_

"_**Lady Krysta, are you ok?" worried Chihaku as the ninja caught and tied up the Leaf Ninja in the room.**_

"_**They tried to kidnap me when I was unconscious, after my wedding they will all die; I can't be bothered to deal with them till then. But my uncle, my betraying, betraying uncle, tie him up in my room, I'll have no more need of the bottles now, he'll satisfy me from now on," said Krysta going to leave, "Jivana, Varundo, let's go." The three friends left as the Blood Creed Ninja led their prisoners away; Chihaku looked over the badly wounded Kumico and seemed to feel pity.**_

"_**It is unfortunate you should try and betray her so, Lady Krysta is all that was promised as a leader, her ruthlessness has finally been shown, do not think me heartless but I would rather you dead then forever to be food for her, I'm sorry my old friend. Take him away," said Chihaku turning away as the Ninja removed the wounded Kumico from the room.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Blood and Passion**_

_**Krysta, Jivana and Varundo returned to Krysta's room and Krysta looked over her belongings and sighed heavily.**_

"_**So, what happened to me, one minuet I'm dreamy and sick, the next I'm in the catacombs bashing the hell out of my good for nothing uncle, how is the tournament going?" she asked calmly.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I failed, Konimashi was too strong after all, he's a surprising talent," said Varundo annoyed.**_

"_**I see, at least you are alive, I'm sorry for putting you in such danger Varundo, I wasn't thinking straight," Krysta replied sincerely.**_

"_**Krysta, you're illness, it was Orochimaru, he poisoned you with something called Illusion Powder, we think he was trying to make sure you couldn't stop him from marrying you," said Jivana finally.**_

"_**Such extravagance," huffed Krysta, "especially since I already gave him my word I wouldn't refuse him."**_

"_**You what?" cried Varundo.**_

"_**Krysta?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**You guys are my friends, I won't lie. I told Orochimaru that if he won the tournament I wouldn't refuse him my hand, I've tried everything to kill my heart, even taken back my horrific curse, but still, I can't hide from what he made me feel. I hate him, I hate myself for letting him get to me so but now that I know that this is inevitable it's time for me to admit that…" she started to say but Varundo interrupted her.**_

"_**You felt this, and you still wanted us to stop him? You make it look like you had no faith in us to stop him!" he cried.**_

"_**I never felt that. My marriage has been planned long before I even met him. He is strong, beautiful and loved by Yukusha, the Star will choose no other and after that, my hands are tied," she tried to explain. There was then a knock at the door and when Jivana opened it two ninja were there holding Kumico up by his shoulders.**_

"_**Good take him to the corner by the window, tie his hands to the wall so he can't put up a fight," ordered Krysta and they obeyed her before leaving. She looked at her uncle hatefully, he was unconscious for now but she knew he'd wake up sooner or later.**_

"_**What do we do now?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**I'm going to interrogate Kumico myself over what he said in the catacombs, you should take care of Varundo, I know you're still hurt from the fighting," she said quietly.**_

"_**Krysta I don't want to leave you alone, if Orochimaru has any more of that poison, we won't be able to make another antidote," worried Varundo.**_

"_**You need to worry about yourself for now, I'll be fine, I promise," replied Krysta urging them to leave.**_

_**Krysta knelt by her uncle and realised he had a prosthetic leg and arm he was still quite cut up on his other arm from her whip but his rune was still glowing, so he was still alive.**_

"_**What were you thinking trying to take me away from here? Do you really want this city to fall like Orochimaru said, or do you just want me to die because you never loved me, you never called me your niece when I was a child, you were just a man I saw when it was time for my parents to leave me, they told me of your status in my family, a Monolo, my mother's brother. Why are we all that's left, where is the rest of the Monolo's, my grandparents, other siblings, why am I the last!" she shouted frustrated at him. She sat on her bed and started to relax so she could sleep and suddenly Kumico stirred.**_

"_**You're wrong," he gasped looking at her through his hair, "I loved you just like Jun, I never wanted this to happen to you, I never wanted you to rule Yukusha and be plagued with the ordeals that come with it, I knew you wouldn't understand that all you see is an illusion. Yukusha is gone Krysta, these people are nothing but ghosts."**_

"_**You're a lire," she snapped glaring at him.**_

"_**Krysta please listen to me, I didn't want those guys to kidnap you, that was never the plan I hoped you'd listen to me now that the star was not inside you, it's poison has no antidote Krysta, if you choose to stay here you condemn this world to annihilation," he told her.**_

"_**Ha, if they are ghosts how can they harm anyone," she sneered evilly.**_

"_**The Star is their power, as long as you live they can function as humans but can never grow or die, it's the curse the Star condemned our kind to the day it destroyed Yukusha, still this curse could be easily manipulated by those with evil intentions, like Orochimaru. A legion of immortal soldiers, the Blood Creed were strong enough but this has made them invincible," he replied.**_

"_**You want me to give up a city and a people that love me, care about me, accept me for who I am, they don't call me a monster here Kumico. I was born to rule this city I'm not leaving my destiny," she told him determined.**_

"_**You love him," he said suddenly, Krysta glared at him, "Jun taught you better then to be so blind to danger. You love that evil man."**_

"_**My heart is dead," she replied.**_

"_**You can't lie to me Krysta you love him and it's eating you up fighting that, you've decided to give up, you can't take the pain anymore. Such a child, I thought you were stronger than that," he told her Krysta stood up and kicked him in the stomach causing him to cringe in pain.**_

"_**I let you live because I need fresh human blood, you're my prisoner Kumico, I'm not your niece anymore!" she shouted angrily.**_

"_**She never believed in us," sighed Varundo in their room as Jivana helped him recover.**_

"_**She's scared, she believed in you Varundo, she doesn't want to marry him, she won't let herself feel anything for him, even though she can't hide her feelings anymore, I wish he weren't so evil, then Krysta could be happy," replied Jivana caringly.**_

"_**What can we do, we have to stop him, but Konimashi is the only one left in the tournament," worried Varundo.**_

"_**Krysta may have given in to her destiny, which means there's only one way to stop him, we have to change destiny," she replied focused.**_

"_**How?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**Chihaku. Krysta's mother preyed to the Goddess to grant Orochimaru passage to the Yukushan Throne, now we have to do the same to stop him, Chihaku knows about the goddess where as we know nothing, we managed to connect to the star to revive Krysta, with Chihaku's help we can connect to the goddess, we have to," she replied and they left for the temple.**_

_**Chihaku was wandering the main hall when they arrived he was surprised to see them.**_

"_**What can I do for you?" he asked.**_

"_**High Priest, Varundo and I wish to offer up a prayer for a beneficial conclusion to the tournament, only well…" she started and Chihaku smiled.**_

"_**You do not know how?" he chuckled taking them over to a statue placed behind an alter in a small alcove of the room. It was the same red jewel as both the Star and Krysta's Statue but depicted a regal powerful looking woman wearing a robe and seeming to hold a replica of the Star in her hands.**_

"_**This is the Goddess Alana, she rules over the Void of Stars and we of the Blood Creed have been protected by her for centuries, it is said her very essence still lives within the Plasma Star even though she herself died long ago," he explained.**_

"_**She was human?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**Oh yes. The Blood Creed weren't always like now. Our civilisation started as a tiny village populated only by rogue and banished Ninja from the other villages, however they were happy and by working together the village was known as a place for the fallen to find new life. Then one day a young girl was found on the outskirts badly wounded and sore as if she'd been attacked all the way to where she had fallen, attacked by ninja, they guessed her own kind, but when she woke up she had no memory of the attack or even where she was from, only her name Alana," he explained.**_

"_**What happened?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**The doctors took care of her until she could walk again but after that she was expected to fend for herself like the rest of the village. She started off scared and wary of her new surroundings and the strangers she met every day, but then she was spied by another newcomer to the village, described as a smooth talking former thief from the lands of the Rain, he managed to gain the girl's trust and gave her the skills to fight and protect herself. The elders in the village watched the young girl's progress with interest she seemed amazingly strong for her age, her stamina was higher than any in the village and with the help of her protector she created a long several bladed whip that much like her strengthened every time she used it. Then one day the village was attacked by an army of Ninja, because of their peaceful ways it was quite a surprise but the villagers were not going to back down and fought hard to fend off the intruders. Alana came back from the woods and saw the fighting and at first she is said to have been scared, but then she saw her protector run into the fray and fight with a rather strong looking intruder and they say she just snapped," he told them.**_

"_**Snapped?" asked Varundo puzzled.**_

"_**She dropped the wood she was carrying and took up her weapon and then ran to her partner's aide. Upon seeing her the attacker backed up from the fight and the other intruders also stood and stared at her. 'She's alive!' one of them is said to have cried, these intruders knew Alana and her protector realised quickly these had been the men who had attacked her in the first place. The strongest glared at her and cried 'you lived once demon but you won't this time!' then he swung a sword at her only to become tied up in her whip. The whip is said to have glowed for a moment before ripping the attacker to shreds in an instant drenching everything around them with blood. Alana was embraced by her protector only to realise that the blood on her face was disappearing, into her mouth," he continued.**_

"_**She drank blood, just like Krysta," sighed Jivana.**_

"_**Alana pushed him away sharply before going after the other attackers, stronger and stronger she seemed ripping through each like they were trees as the others watched in awe, the girl they found half dead in the forest was now destroying their attackers with ease, soon those that were left fled with their lives and Alana seemed to calm as the wary villagers crowded round her happy and amazed at her strength. The leader of the village then asked for an audience with her and she and her protector were invited into his chambers. Somehow her memory had returned during the fight, she was originally from the land of trees she said; her peers had become fearful of her power and strangeness and had locked her up for over a year, she grew weak but finally escaped, they followed her and in her weakened state she was easily defeated. The leader smiled and assured her she was safe in the village she had protected and from then on she lived in the village without fear. There was only one problem, days after the battle she grew weak again and was scared to tell anyone why so she got her protector to take her to the forest where she found and killed a small animal, she then took it's blood, just as she had her attacker's," Chihaku explained.**_

"_**Was her protector scared?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**She expected him to be but as she looked to him the writings say he stood there looking as if he understood, the girl was no monster just an unfortunate victim of a cruel curse from beyond this world, her strength came at a price. Years passed and the village grew up into a town, Alana married her beloved protector and together they protected the town from any who sought to bring them harm. However the land of the trees had not forgotten their escapee and one day brought another terrific army. Its size completely surrounded the town and seemed to hold more than just their Ninja; Ninja of other lands had joined the call. The leader stood before the entrance and demanded the handover of Alana in exchange for there to be no fighting but the fighters of the town loved Alana and would not abandon her. She stood before the others of her new home and stood ready to fight with the latest version of her whip by her side. She called out that she wouldn't let them hurt her home and with that a huge fight began. The town was hopelessly outnumbered and even with Alana and her partner's strength in defeating Ninja left and right all looked lost," he told them sadly.**_

"_**This story doesn't have a happy ending does it?" realised Jivana.**_

"_**Alana and her partner became separated in the fight and as she ripped through men to find him she heard a dying gasp of pain. She looked to its origin and saw her beloved impaled on the end of a long spear, behind him sat a small child he'd tried to save her. Alana screamed and destroyed the Ninja with the spear but as the child ran away she looked over her partner and realised she couldn't help him. He smiled and told her not to cry for him, he said she didn't look pretty when she cried, he asked only that she take his blood so that she could continue to fight and protect their home. Alana was unhappy to do so but valiantly fulfilled his request only to hear his last breath as she finished. The Ninja were closing in on her but Alana didn't seem to notice, she was angry and grief-stricken she could hear the others of her friends call out for her to run but she didn't move, she couldn't leave her love. Suddenly one of the Ninja threw a Kunai at her and as her panting became audible and hard the kunai bounced away as if blocked by a shield. She stood up and looked around her angrily. Her whip glowed brightly and then her hands, her arms, her body and her eyes, she screamed in anger and pain and a red light blinded all of the area as it enveloped everything around her. Painful screaming ensued but when the light died all that was left was the glowing Alana kneeling beside her love as if nothing had happened. The elders rushed to her side as she continued to glow like a bright star. She looked at them sadly and as the glow faded, so did she. Suddenly the town witnessed her turn to stardust and scatter over the town before raining down a water tinted with a white light. After the short shower a red puddle appeared on the floor beside Alana's whip which then turned into a blood red sash. The puddle turned gloopy and out of it the Plasma Star appeared and glowed just as bright as Alana had. Their village protector was not gone, she'd turned into the Star they said. Her beloved died a hero and was buried in the original grounds of a tomb which became this temple, the Star was also placed there. Alana laid down her life for her homeland and soon after the town took on the name Yukusha, Yulikan for birthplace of the stars, those who ask the Goddess Alana for strength or hope shall receive their wish as she still lives only as she did before, to take care of her home, pray with all your heart, and she'll hear you," he explained leaving them.**_

"_**She's, just like Krysta," sighed Varundo looking at the statue.**_

"_**Even down to the wish for vengeance when the man she loved was dead. Varundo, Krysta loves Orochimaru, she loves this city," said Jivana confused how to feel.**_

"_**Maybe, but if she goes through with the wedding, she might end up just like Alana," replied Varundo.**_

"_**You're right, and then Orochimaru will have the power to rule the whole world, let's prey," she replied and they knelt down beside the alter and prayed all night.**_

_**The next morning the rising sun awakened Kumico as he hung in his chains unable to break free. Time was running out and he was running out of hope.**_

"_**I have to get out of here, I have to stop this," he worried pulling again at his chains to get free. He stopped as he saw Krysta stir from her sleep, she looked out of the window and seemed to sigh before looking to her uncle.**_

"_**At least I've got breakfast," she smiled getting up and covering her body before going over to Kumico.**_

"_**I hope I make you sick," he glared at her.**_

"_**You would," she sneered biting into his neck painfully, she drank her fill and left him be as she went to her clothes and dressed in front of her statue.**_

"_**What are you doing?" he gasped in pain.**_

"_**Today is special, I need the perfect outfit," she replied.**_

"_**Now you're trying to please him?" he asked callously.**_

"_**There's something I need to know, maybe this can get my answers more than words alone," she glared at him taking out a red silk battle dress embroidered with gold stars and two emerald green snakes, it was the dress he had given her the night she'd thought he'd died, she'd kept it all this time. Soon Varundo came to the door of the room to escort her to the tournament.**_

"_**Where's Jivana?" asked Krysta suspiciously.**_

"_**She's not awake, she's not feeling well, her stomach's hurting her she said," he lied, Jivana was still at the temple.**_

"_**I, see…" said Krysta looking round, she didn't know if Jivana had told him yet so she thought it best to keep quiet.**_

"_**Your dress, it's that one isn't it," sighed Varundo.**_

"_**You don't like it either?" she huffed.**_

"_**It's beautiful, I'm sorry, I feel like a failure," he told her.**_

"_**You have never failed me Varundo and I know neither of you ever will," replied Krysta and they left for the arena.**_

_**Krysta was taken to a new box closer to the action than before, there were steps on both sides of this new platform leading to the fighting area itself and two thrones had appeared along with the other chairs for watching the tournament. The Plasma Star was sitting on a pillow between the thrones and Chihaku greeted them.**_

"_**A throne for our queen and a throne for our awaited King, today we shall bring this event to an end and our illustrious future will be assured," he smiled taking her hand and seating her.**_

"_**My Star," she said placing her hand on it for comfort.**_

"_**It's missed you, the carrier said he's seen a vision where the Goddess herself asked for it to be placed with you whilst the final battle ensues," smiled Chihaku, "both these men have proven their worth, they will make fine kings."**_

"_**I know, the very fact that they would lay down their lives for mine, I finally see what you were trying to tell me all along Chihaku, this was never about me not being able to rule Yukusha, it was about finding someone who would die for both Yukusha and me, in order to create a strong city," she told him smiling as she held the Star.**_

"_**Yes, I'm glad to see you understand at last my lady," he smiled going to his seat, Varundo sat beside Krysta assuming the role of bodyguard for now.**_

"_**I will enjoy this day, no matter what I thought even you couldn't kill my heart, beloved Star let me keep my blood thirst and power but undo your fastenings so that my captive heart can beat and be free, I'm so tired of fighting," she thought to herself.**_

_**Finally the competitors entered Krysta smiled watching them as they came to the middle and looked right at her in an official manner before moving away to fight. Orochimaru looked back at her and slightly smiled; he recognised the dress and was pleased it fitted so well.**_

"_**Finalists, you have both achieved greatness here, in a way you are both worthy of becoming our king however there can only be one and so you shall fight one more time, the reward is above all the throne of Yukusha, you shall reign our newly prospering land with our leader and most respected heroine Lady Krysta Monolo. May the Stars shine upon you, now begin!" cried Chihaku starting the fight. The two men looked at each other and then Konimashi brought out his nunchucks and started spinning them.**_

"_**Come on kid, you can do this," hoped Varundo, "come on Jivana." Orochimaru glared at the boy and ran at him intending to attack unarmed or so it seemed. Konimashi ran towards Orochimaru and the two seemed destined for head on collision but just as they were to collide Orochimaru seemed to disappear and then reappear right behind Konimashi kicking him into the sky before delivering a crushing blow to his abdomen and sending him crashing into the earth.**_

"_**He would fight for me, he won't leave me alone, he comes back again and again, he won't let himself lose, all for a girl without a heart, then he, it must be true," thought Krysta watching intently.**_

_**In the temple Jivana continued to prey, but she was beginning to tire and it felt so futile at this late hour.**_

"_**Great Goddess Alana please reverse your decision to let Krysta marry Orochimaru he will only bring decolance and decay to Yukusha, free her of this bond I beg you," she said as she had done several times now. Suddenly Jivana felt her body lighten and she felt very nauseous so much so she had to open her eyes, only to find herself surrounded by stars.**_

"_**Where am I?" she worried standing suddenly the world changed into a barren land with only one small forest and few primitive houses.**_

"_**This place, all this sand," wondered Jivana looking around the little village. Suddenly she saw a gathering of people all around two people standing on a small rocky staging, a girl and a man, it looked like a wedding. Jivana came closer and almost cried out seeing that how much girl looked like Krysta, but she wasn't, she was too short and her hair was light and wavy not curtain like as Krysta's was.**_

"_**Alana's so strong," she heard one of the crowd say.**_

"_**They've saved us all many a time," said another.**_

"_**Alana? I'm, I'm in the past, how can I be, I can't do that?" she wondered.**_

_**She watched as the tall man began to come into view for her, however she wished she had not looked, he had long blonde hair and pale skin he seemed kind and gentle but those eyes, they were just like Orochimaru's, the man looked just like him.**_

"_**Homaru, he's so lucky," smiled an elder.**_

"_**Yes, she will make a good bride," smiled another.**_

"_**Alana and Homaru, the goddess, this is her wedding, she loved him deeply and the people loved her, the same could happen for Krysta, she'd be so happy, but still, it would all be an illusion," sighed Jivana.**_

"_**Why can't you trust me?" came a voice, Jivana looked behind her and Alana had appeared before her, but she looked a little different from her humanoid form Jivana was seeing. Her body glowed a light red and her hair had become denser, still she seemed so like Krysta.**_

"_**It's not you Goddess Alana, Orochimaru is evil and all those people in Yukusha are ghosts, they're dead, I know they are, and I know you did it," said Jivana warily.**_

"_**Ghosts? No they've all just been sleeping, and it wasn't me. I've been sleeping and my power alone has protected Yukusha for centuries, but the pain of losing my beloved Homaru it never left me, and all of my searching in the vast stars has proven futile, I took his spirit into me, he should have been beside me and for a moment some time ago I thought I felt him again," glared Alana trying not to show she was upset.**_

"_**Why did you Plasma Seal Yukusha into nothingness," replied Jivana firmly.**_

"_**Before I could tell my love I was still alive in this gem prison someone snatched me away from him, I wasn't about to lose Homaru again so I used my power to punish the one who'd snatched me away, I'm not a silly trinket as he treated me, not a treasure not a thing! I'm a Goddess and should be treated with respect!" she shouted angrily as the world returned to that of the void.**_

"_**Your power destroyed a whole civilisation, only Krysta, Orochimaru and Kumico survived, now you wish to condemn Krysta to a loveless marriage and a city full of ghosts who don't even realise they can't live outside of the city walls, please I know Jun convinced you he was the one but you must set Krysta free of this bond, she'll wither and die, if he doesn't kill her first, just to get his hands on your power, the Star is all he wants, you're his only caring," explained Jivana.**_

"_**I sense the spirit of my beloved within him, once he and Krysta are united I'll be with Homaru once again, who cares if the people are ghosts now, they don't care, everyone's happy and I won't let you ruin that!" cried Alana and suddenly she sent a red spear into Jivana's abdomen awakening her immediately to the realisation she was bleeding, then something worse happened, her body began to contract and she screamed in pain, her baby was on the way!**_

_**Back in the arena the fight was getting fierce and neither fighter was holding back. Orochimaru was still cocky and powerful in his attacks whilst Konimashi never budged in his determinedness to win. He'd been frustrated that Orochimaru had been able to in the most part avoid his bladed kites; he felt his movements completely inhuman. Finally they stopped for a moment.**_

"_**You're strong kid, you hide it too much," smiled Orochimaru.**_

"_**Your technique is impossible, no one should be able to move as you do," panted Konimashi.**_

"_**I don't know why I feel happy watching them fight, I enjoy a good slaughtering but this has been going on for over an hour, Orochimaru should have finished him by now," pondered Krysta before suddenly feeling pain in her abdomen.**_

"_**Krysta what's wrong!" worried Varundo, Krysta seemed shocked.**_

"_**Varundo, you need to go to Jivana, she's…." said Krysta but then two apprentices emerged from the temple and over to them.**_

"_**Lord Chihaku, Lady Jivana is in the temple!" cried one.**_

"_**She's bleeding everywhere her screaming is so painful, please come at once!" cried the other.**_

"_**What happened to her?!" worried Varundo.**_

"_**Her words are jumbled but she said something about a baby?" replied one of them.**_

"_**She can't be giving birth now!" cried Varundo.**_

"_**Varundo I can't leave the tournament, go to her and take her to the medical bay as fast as you can, I'll be there as soon as this is over but until then tell the priests they will have to deliver the baby," said Chihaku. Varundo looked over at Krysta he didn't want to leave her.**_

"_**Go Varundo Jivana needs you, I'll be ok, I promise, Varundo it's worse than you think, if her pain is so bad I'm feeling it, she could be dying," Krysta replied ad Varundo nodded and left with the apprentices.**_

"_**Finally she's alone, time to end this," thought Orochimaru having kept one eye on Krysta's box, "You've done well kid, but it's over for you!" Konimashi looked at him hatefully but in a flash Orochimaru had detached his neck from his head and as if lightning had struck Konimashi felt his teeth plunge into his neck, he stood there paralysed for a moment as Orochimaru recoiled and began to walk over to his stricken victim.**_

"_**The Cursed Seal, that should knock Konimashi completely out, but why is Orochimaru ending this peacefully," thought Krysta standing to look.**_

_**The wound on Konimashi's neck began to change into the mark of the Cursed Seal but then it vanished without a trace and Konimashi recovered.**_

"_**What!" cried Krysta shocked, how had he done that? However as Konimashi rubbed his neck Orochimaru began to laugh.**_

"_**Why are you laughing! What did you do to me!" snapped Konimashi.**_

"_**You are a ghost!" laughed Orochimaru, "You have no living tissue for my venom to infect, therefore I cannot end this battle simply by killing you, for of course, you're already dead!"**_

"_**Ha I don't know what you're talking about but if you can't kill me then you should prepare to lose!" sneered Konimashi.**_

"_**Sorry kid but you're toast, I've been saving this for a special occasion," he smiled reaching under his robe and revealing a glistening rope.**_

"_**I had this rope infused with special herbs that are said to ensnare spirits for the purposes of exorcism, I don't plan on doing the exorcism but you won't be able to escape once I've tied you up!" Orochimaru laughed madly taking hold of the end of the rope and whipping it at Konimashi.**_

_**Konimashi dodged and moved away but he knew Orochimaru would catch him sooner or later, he was just too fast and he was starting to lose strength from the amount of blood he'd used for his kites. In one last ditch attempt Konimashi threw off the chains holding his blades to him and jumped high into the air in order to catch the blades and use them to fight Orochimaru close up, hoping also to cut apart the rope. Orochimaru looked up and waited for his opportunity then as Konimashi fell to the ground the impact caused sand to whip up and mar them from the spectators view.**_

"_**Who won?" asked Chihaku standing with Krysta.**_

"_**It's… its," she said hopeful, then as the dust died away Orochimaru was still standing strong with Konimashi laying on the floor tied up in the rope in pain and unable to move. The crowd went into uproar Orochimaru had won. Chihaku smiled gladly,**_

"_**I don't know what he did or what he was talking about but he did it, the young man did it hurrah!"**_

"_**Yes, he did," said Krysta quietly as she saw Orochimaru look up at her in a cunning I told you so kind of way. She felt his words to her race through her mind and she smiled to herself though she felt shy to let anyone else see. Orochimaru left Konimashi on the ground and followed Chihaku's beckoning to the royal box. Chihaku stood between Orochimaru and Krysta and welcomed the triumphant Orochimaru heartily.**_

"_**People of Yukusha it gives me great pride to introduce you now to your winner of this tournaments event and soon to be King of all Yukusha, Lord Orochimaru!" cried Chihaku. The crowd cheered and Chihaku took Orochimaru's hand and lead him to Krysta.**_

"_**Orochimaru this is Krysta Monolo, our beloved Queen and now your hopeful wife," smiled Chihaku.**_

"_**You did it, you won," smiled Krysta slyly.**_

"_**I told you we would end up like this Trinket," smiled Orochimaru brushing her hair from her face caringly, suddenly Krysta's resolved broke and she threw herself into Orochimaru's arms, Chihaku stepped back amazed but Orochimaru just stood there smiling evilly stroking her hair, she was his again.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Forbidden Wedding**_

"_**Jivana, Jivana come on talk to me!" worried Varundo as he watched over her in the medical room, the priests had sedated her and her baby had been safely delivered but he lay now in the specialised care of the priests for he was early. Finally Jivana began to come around but she was still in pain.**_

"_**Varundo?" she asked confused.**_

"_**You're ok, I was so worried," replied Varundo sitting with her.**_

"_**What are you doing here, Krysta, what about Krysta," worried Jivana.**_

"_**Save your strength Jivana you've just given birth, they had to do it by caesarean you were bleeding too much to do it naturally, you were bleeding from your sides like someone had stabbed you, what happened?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**I've had our baby, oh Varundo, I'm sorry, now is not the best time. I was preying in the temple when suddenly, it was Alana, she's not dead, well not completely, she's alive in the Plasma Star, she said she wanted to stop me meddling and I ended up like this, the baby is it ok?" panted Jivana.**_

"_**Yes, he's weak but he's ok, he smiled at the priest for a moment, it's a boy Jivana, a son. Alana did this to you, but why? She's supposed to protect the Blood Creed, not damn it to death?" asked Varundo trying to calm her.**_

"_**She used to be, I'm sure of it, she's not all evil, she's sad and alone, her partner, the one that died, he was called Homaru, I saw their wedding day, she looks like Krysta but taller, and he, he looked like Orochimaru," Jivana explained tiredly.**_

"_**Coincidence? He can't truly be a descendant," worried Varundo.**_

"_**Krysta is Alana's descendant, that's why the Monolo line is so strong, that's why Alana chose her in the first place, that's why she lives with her curse, Alana thinks Homaru has been reborn in Orochimaru, the day Kumico and Orochimaru fought over the gem, the day of the Plasma Seal Alana woke up to find herself in Homaru's arms, but Kumico took her away and she unleashed her power in rage. All she wants is to be with him, she still loves him, and Krysta, she still loves Orochimaru, there's nothing we can do Varundo, Yukusha is doomed," Jivana began to sob.**_

"_**No there has to be a way, Krysta can control that damned crystal, she has before, back when we didn't know it was inside her, we have to leave Yukusha just like the old man said," decided Varundo.**_

"_**I hope you won't leave till after the wedding," said Chihaku entering.**_

"_**Wedding, the tournament is over?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**Yes and to our great fortune Sir Orochimaru won, Konimashi tried his best and has proven himself a great warrior but Orochimaru will marry Krysta and all in all I'd say she's ecstatic about it," he continued.**_

"_**When?" gasped Jivana dryly.**_

"_**Tomorrow, for now they have retired to Krysta's chambers, I shan't ask questions," he smiled leaving.**_

"_**I can't do anything laid up here, Varundo we need help to stop the wedding and get Krysta out of here, go to the dungeons, free Sasuke and the others, we have no choice Kumico will still be in Krysta's room, I don't know if he'll still be alive after tonight but if he is you'll need to free him too," said Jivana.**_

"_**I know you're right but still, they won't trust us and to be honest we can't trust them, Sasuke has successfully killed Krysta once, he still wishes to draw her blood," sighed Varundo.**_

"_**Yukusha will become a terrible place, its better it goes back to being a ruin so that the Blood Creed can never harm anyone again. Our son is the first true creed to be born in a long time we'll create a new Creed on our own, no help from that accursed Star, we have to have hope, go now, I'm exhausted," replied Jivana falling asleep under the sedative again.**_

"_**Finally we're alone," smiled Orochimaru as Krysta opened the door of her room to him voluntarily for the first time.**_

"_**Not quite," replied Krysta revealing the prisoner she had hanging in her room.**_

"_**You!" cried Kumico seeing them.**_

"_**Well old man you seem to have finally found a purpose," said Orochimaru as they came in.**_

"_**Get away from my niece, get out or so help me I'll!" he shouted but Orochimaru just kicked him to shut him up.**_

"_**You're in no position to give orders old man," he sneered as Krysta joined him.**_

"_**I don't know what pleases me more, that fact this new feeling is encircling my cold heart or that you hate it so much. So long I've had to hide my feelings because they weren't accepted but now I'm free, this is my home, my city, and now I have everything I need to give this place the rebirth it deserves," smiled Krysta evilly.**_

"_**You want to create a city that will one day conquer all others, you've never felt this way your whole life, has he made you this way," glared Kumico.**_

"_**Oh shut up, you could never understand," said Krysta lunging at his neck and draining him until he was unconscious, "this is what my parents wanted!"**_

_**Orochimaru watched her as she recoiled her neck from Kumico, he knew she was most vulnerable at this moment and embraced her strongly.**_

"_**He barely knows you does he, to think that I could mould such a selfish, evil woman like you," he joked letting her loose a little so she could turn to him, Kumico's blood was still on her lips, she licked at it happily.**_

"_**I hate you," she smiled.**_

"_**And yet here we are," he smiled back kissing her deeply immediately intoxicating her with his strong energy, he felt her grip him tighter she wasn't resisting at all this time, not even in the camps had she been so loose with him, suddenly he felt her stiffen as if she'd turned to stone, he opened his eyes and saw her eyes rolled back into her head, he smiled, her body was too overcome with the energy and she'd paralysed. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and stroked her skin till she softened again.**_

"_**This feeling," she suddenly gasped able to move again and taking his hand.**_

"_**You've never felt this energy in your body," he smiled at her evilly.**_

"_**It's more powerful than the Star, a rush greater than the blood I take everyday to prolong my life but just like them, I find I'm craving it more and more, even though I overdose so quickly, I don't know what you do to me, but you have to realise that this energy is the only reason why I, why I love you," she told him looking at him hopefully.**_

"_**Finally you admit it," he said numbly.**_

"_**I've asked this question so many times, why should you follow and woo a girl with no heart, a girl who hates you and never wants to be with you, you've never answered, but I finally understand, you were hiding it just like me, this must be the truth, the only reason you would continue to haunt me, you must love me too," she told him.**_

"_**I knew you'd learn one day that you had more worth to me than power and beauty," he almost laughed, "Jun showed me your picture when I asked her about her child, even then I could see it in your eyes, Krysta have you ever seen the goddess Alana?"**_

"_**No, there wasn't even a statue back home, makes sense as this was all kept from me," she replied wondering what this had to do with anything.**_

"_**Alana is your distant ancestor, and what's left of her spirit is said to reside in your star. There are statues here made of the same stone as the one you crafted of me, I'll show you tomorrow, but you look so much like her, Jun convinced me you were special and before the sealing she wanted me to come back with them to see you for myself, now I have, and I have the last in the goddesses line all to myself," he glared evilly.**_

_**Krysta smiled for a moment then suddenly felt very weak, the energy was gone.**_

"_**It's used up so quickly," she sighed tiredly.**_

"_**You can't sleep yet, I'm about to show you something you'll crave for the rest of your life," he laughed madly taking hold of her again and pinning her to the bed coiling round her thin body like a snake and kissing her again, this time he was more forceful and Krysta was surprised at his strength though soon she forgot about that and seemed to lose track of everything else.**_

_**In the underground dungeons chains clinked together as the ever energetic Naruto tried desperately to escape, he and his friends were hung high on the wall in the chains but Kakashi's height mean he could still touch the floor. Sakura was sleeping; she'd already given herself over to death and Sasuke watched Naruto with a careful eye.**_

"_**Quit wasting your strength," he snapped finally.**_

"_**At least I'm trying to escape! You guys all look like your just waiting for Krysta to rip you apart," replied Naruto scared.**_

"_**I'm merely waiting till they let us down, then I'll show them," replied Sasuke defending himself.**_

"_**You think she'll give us the chance, she'll probably drain us where we hang," said Kakashi trying to calm them.**_

"_**We can't just hang here, we have to get out here!" cried Naruto.**_

"_**We have to kill her!" cried Sasuke determined.**_

"_**Hey can't you guys give it a rest and sleep for a change?" said Sakura waking up.**_

"_**Calm down, we'll think of something, we still have a day," replied Kakashi.**_

"_**I'd say you had less," came Varundo's voice as he entered the room, Sasuke glared at him hatefully.**_

"_**Krysta's sent you to destroy us, doesn't she have the decency to do it herself!" Sasuke yelled angrily.**_

"_**Please Varundo, please let us go, we just want to go home, we won't lay a finger on Krysta we see now, this is her home, she wasn't going to leave it voluntarily," called Sakura trying to reason with him.**_

"_**I'm not here to kill you," sighed Varundo.**_

"_**Here to gloat then?" asked Kakashi.**_

"_**No, even through our best efforts Orochimaru has won the tournament," he told them.**_

"_**Oh great, he's gonna kill us instead," said Naruto.**_

"_**I've come to offer you a deal, in exchange for your lives you have to help Jivana and me in stopping the wedding, and then getting Krysta out of here," he told them.**_

"_**You mean do what we planned in the first place! The thing that got us thrown in here!" cried Sasuke.**_

"_**You wanted to kill her! Jivana was almost killed by the Yukushan Goddess for trying to stop the wedding, we're not dealing with Krysta anymore, we're dealing with a very vengeful spirit, once she's freed nothing anyone does will save Krysta from life as a puppet, she'll just be a shell, as dead as the ghosts that live here. Alana will use the ghosts here and give them the power to stay outside the city walls, she'll conquer everything, the world will be a mess. Krysta only wanted to rebuild the Blood Creed, it's her kind you can't blame her for this and Jivana and I have followed her because we believed in her cause, now we've realised this isn't the place to rebuild. Once Krysta steps outside the walls Yukusha will revert to ruins and we think the Star will return to its dormant state and Krysta can control it again," he explained difficultly.**_

"_**Kumico was right after all," said Kakashi quietly.**_

"_**Kumico is most likely dead, having been used as a wedding feast for Krysta, this will be difficult as, well you won't believe me but, Krysta is in love with Orochimaru, she's tried everything to prevent her heart from awakening, but she's given up and by now will have offered her heart willingly, that poison didn't help. Once Orochimaru has the Star Alana will take control of Krysta's body and it's over but as long as Chihaku doesn't finish the ceremony then Alana cannot awaken," he explained.**_

"_**Why does Krysta have to suffer in order to save everything, it's not fair, Orochimaru might be evil, but she should be happy," sighed Sakura.**_

"_**Jivana felt the same way, we've tried every peaceful alternative this is our last hope, please we need your help," replied Varundo going over to untie them, he left Sasuke till last.**_

"_**You are my only true worry, I'd feel better leaving you here to rot, but we need your power Sasuke," glared Varundo.**_

"_**Then you have no choice," sneered Sasuke.**_

"_**You hurt one hair on Krysta's head…" he glared.**_

"_**As long as we understand each other," glared Sasuke and Varundo untied him.**_

"_**Come on let's go, where first," asked Kakashi.**_

"_**The temple, we wait till Krysta and Orochimaru have been taken away to prepare then we try and save Kumico, if he's dead then we have to do this alone," replied Varundo.**_

"_**What about Jivana?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**She's still injured and the birth didn't help, I'm expecting her to come to the wedding though, I won't leave without her," replied Varundo leaving.**_

"_**Birth? Jivana, had a baby?" wondered Sakura.**_

"_**You're surprised, the chemistry between those two's been apparent since I first knew them," sneered Sasuke.**_

"_**Then we have to evacuate, Krysta, us, Varundo, Kumico and now a baby from this place Kakashi Sensei this is suicide, can't we just leave?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**We gave our word to Kumico we'd save Krysta, Varundo and Jivana can take care of the child our focus is Krysta," replied Kakashi.**_

_**As morning began and the sun rose once more lighting Krysta's room Kumico came round once again and looked in pity and disgust at the figures upon Krysta's bed. He didn't care how peaceful she looked hung over the side of the bed with barely anything covering her thin body, he didn't care that for the first time since she was a child she looked happy, all he could see was the lump behind her and hair that fell over her back, Orochimaru, and the longer he looked the more he hated Orochimaru for what he'd done, his rune glowed fiercely as Krysta's would but he could not escape with the lack of blood in his body.**_

"_**It would be so perfect to stab you now while you slept, I'd end this nightmare," he growled hatefully. Krysta's eyes moved and opened slowly, she used her hanging arms and felt her skin all over.**_

"_**I'm, I'm so soft, this isn't my body is it? No hard skin, no battle scars, just a blissful softness, like I'm a child again," she said beginning to sit up and cover herself again. Kumico looked at her still pitying her but then in the sunlight her body seemed to shine and there was no rage in her eyes, no hard looks to her face, and even though her runes glowed dimly she was totally calm. Krysta looked back at her uncle and smiled happily but there was no malice just a happy childish smile Kumico was amazed, had he erased all her hate? Impossible? Krysta turned over to see Orochimaru still laying beside her and she sighed deeply stroking his back gently with her hand.**_

"_**I can't explain how I feel, but I know it was your doing, I don't even hate Sasuke right now, this feeling is different, I don't want to feel hate again, this is so nice," Kumico heard her say to him. Orochimaru opened an eye, he'd been awake after all, he took hold of her wrist and sat up himself, even kneeling he towered over her, he looked like a cobra as the soft breeze waved his hair like a hood.**_

"_**Good morning," he smiled slyly.**_

"_**Good morning," she smiled happily before hugging him, "thank you Orochimaru, thank you so much, I don't know what you've done but I, I feel so free, I'm so happy." Orochimaru said nothing but hugged her back before leaving her to dress in another part of the room. Krysta stood and in a thin gown stood before her window.**_

"_**I don't think I've ever seen the sun shine so bright, the day seems so hopeful Kumico," she told him. Kumico couldn't understand it, she was just as she had been when he'd last seen her, only she was all grown up and finally not ripping his neck out every five minuets.**_

"_**You have kept your goodness after all; the Star hasn't twisted you completely. You look just like your mother," he smiled happily.**_

"_**Really?" she asked coming over to him.**_

"_**Yes, she would stand at the window to greet the day and Yumako would watch her from his chair as he dressed for the day, she loved the sun," he replied.**_

"_**Mom had a soft side? I can't believe it," she laughed childishly.**_

"_**Krysta, where has this part of you been these past years?" asked Kumico confused.**_

"_**I don't know, I haven't felt like this since mom and dad died, I know you don't approve Kumico, but can you please accept that this is what my parents wanted and that well, it's what I want, he's made me so happy Kumico," she asked him hopeful.**_

"_**I wish there could be other circumstances Krysta, I would rather see you like this than as you were before, I would rather he could make you happy forever then what will happen if you marry him. Krysta marry him away from here, back home in the Leaf Village or in my small village where I've lived for the last four years, anywhere but here," he told her sadly.**_

"_**Krysta the door," she heard Orochimaru say as a knocking sound filled the room. Krysta opened the door to a young priest.**_

"_**Miss Jivana is in the medical bay asking for you, she wants you to see her baby," he said.**_

"_**Baby? You mean she's had it, of course, I'm on my way," replied Krysta returning to her room and quickly putting on a dress.**_

"_**Jivana's had her baby, I have to see her," she said to Orochimaru cheerfully.**_

"_**Go ahead I'll follow in a moment, we have time," he smiled chillingly glaring back at Kumico.**_

_**Krysta left and Orochimaru went over to Kumico still with that smile on his face, he was cocky as always and Kumico glared back but Orochimaru could see he was sad.**_

"_**You pity that heartless wench don't you," he sneered.**_

"_**She's not heartless Orochimaru, what you did last night, I cannot condone but you've reawakened her inner child that part of her I thought was dead, I thought the Star had eaten it away, this is what Krysta should be like, and she's like it because she loves you," replied Kumico, Orochimaru looked confused for a moment he wasn't aggressive.**_

"_**My plan wouldn't work any other way," he replied trying to get a response.**_

"_**Exactly, that's why I don't pity her right now, she's happier than she's been since my beloved sister died, and that will last until you accomplish your sordid plan. Once that happens she won't be happy anymore, you'll break her heart Orochimaru," Kumico started to smile at him.**_

"_**You speak in riddles old man, I can't be bothered with you," replied Orochimaru leaving.**_

"_**The one I pity, is you Orochimaru!" laughed Kumico.**_

_**Jivana was laying in the medical bay with her baby in her arms, she smiled seeing Krysta entering.**_

"_**Jivana, you, you had the baby? Aren't you early, oh let me see it please!" Krysta smiled cheerfully.**_

"_**Krysta, are you ok?" asked Jivana confused.**_

"_**A ha, never felt better, wow he's such a cutie," smiled Krysta looking at the baby.**_

"_**Krysta what's going on? This isn't like you?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**It's ok, she's perfectly normal," said Orochimaru entering.**_

"_**Oh you came," smiled Krysta.**_

"_**Of course, this looks interesting," he replied.**_

"_**What are you doing here! Get away from my little Koni!" cried Jivana angrily.**_

"_**Jivana calm down it's ok, Orochimaru, he won the tournament, he's on our side now," Krysta explained calmly.**_

"_**He won, you mean, Konimashi…" worried Jivana.**_

"_**He's a little tied up, but I assure you he'll live," sneered Orochimaru.**_

_**Jivana looked at Krysta closely, her runes were still glowing but she was still calm, as Jivana calmed down she realised Krysta wasn't acting weird at all, through their telekinetic link Jivana could not find a hint of the hatred that would run through Krysta's body, she was perfectly calm, all on her own.**_

"_**Krysta something's happened to your body, where's the Star?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Right in here," Krysta replied touching her chest rune which glowed in response.**_

"_**What's happened to you?" she asked quietly.**_

"_**I'm not sure, I'm just, so happy right now, I'm not even craving blood," Krysta smiled calmly.**_

"_**I told you, you've been resisting your heart so long Trinket, that when I came along it got sick of being contained and last night, it burst open," said Orochimaru.**_

"_**I see," said Jivana thinking to herself, "then, you aren't going to kill her and do horrible things after all are you? This was all pointless, I see, if you are to be Krysta's husband then good luck." Jivana smiled happily.**_

"_**You, you're happy? Really?" said Krysta hopeful and Jivana nodded.**_

"_**Bout time you and your partner trusted me, Krysta I have to go, my men need to know where to go this evening, I'll meet you in the temple in an hour," Orochimaru said leaving.**_

"_**Jivana, I really am in love, he's freed me, I can't believe this feeling," she told her.**_

"_**Krysta listen to me, you're in great danger," said Jivana urgently.**_

"_**Danger?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**Do you know what lies within the Plasma Star Krysta?" she asked.**_

"_**The power of the goddess, who lives in the Void of Stars," replied Krysta, "Why?"**_

"_**You're wrong and I have the wounds to prove it," sighed Jivana.**_

"_**Wounds?" worried Krysta.**_

"_**That's why my baby came early, he's only just been cleared to be with me. I was in the Temple preying to change your destiny, then I was suddenly thrust into the past and saw the goddess' wedding. Her name is Alana and she died saving what was then Yukusha centuries ago, her spirit created the Star and she lives within. I met her there in the past, she took me to the Void, I asked her why she'd chosen Orochimaru, why she used the Plasma Seal to destroy Yukusha eight years ago. At first she was denying everything but gradually she revealed she had been searching for her beloved and of course dead companion Homaru. Krysta she thinks Orochimaru is Homaru and then she stabbed me with a red spear for trying to prevent your wedding, she could have killed me. I'm regenerating as always but I'm still too weak to fight, too weak to protect you," explained Jivana.**_

"_**I'm sorry," sighed Krysta.**_

"_**Alana doesn't care about Yukusha anymore, all she wants is to be with Homaru, and if you marry Orochimaru, then, then," she started to sob.**_

"_**Jivana, what's wrong?" worried Krysta.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but I just see how happy you are and it's difficult to say, once Orochimaru has the Star Alana will awaken, she'll take over your body and well I think, I think that will mean that you'll," she continued till her baby started to cry, "oh Koni."**_

"_**Koni? Is it Konimashi by any chance," smiled Krysta as Jivana rocked the baby.**_

"_**Please don't tell Varundo yet he hasn't been since last night and hasn't seen him. It was something Kumico and Alana both said to me, these people they're all ghosts, Konimashi has helped me so much, I wanted him to live on, so I named my son Konimashi but I call him Koni as a shorter name. Krysta I want to come to the wedding," she explained.**_

"_**Of course, I need a maid of honour after all," she smiled and then Chihaku entered.**_

"_**Lady Krysta there you are, we were starting to worry you had run off again, and today of all days," he joked.**_

"_**Chihaku," she smiled happily.**_

"_**Well you're certainly smiling today, a blushing bride Sir Orochimaru must really be favourable to you," he smiled and Krysta nodded.**_

"_**Lord Orochimaru you're back!" said Zaku seeing Orochimaru return to their small camp in the trees.**_

"_**You thought differently Zaku?" he smiled evilly.**_

"_**No, just Krysta um…" he stuttered in reply.**_

"_**Stand proud men tonight the Blood Creed and the Sound Village unite and together we will conquer all of this land destroying each village one by one," he announced happily.**_

"_**Krysta's marrying you willingly?" said Kabuto questioning as usual.**_

"_**Not that she has a choice but I think you'll find Krysta's turned over a new leaf as far as her personality goes, she's so high on pleasurable energy right now she'd do anything I told her, it won't last long though, sooner or later the happy energy will be used up and Krysta will return to normal, but by then we'll be married and I'll have control of the Star instead of her," he replied.**_

"_**Guess we have a wedding to get to," smiled Kabuto.**_

"_**And you're all invited," Orochimaru replied, "make sure Varundo and any little pests he's managed to find to help him do not stop the wedding, it must take place at all costs."**_

_**Varundo and the others had made it to Krysta's room, the coast was clear and they snuck inside to see the fate of Kumico, much to all of their surprise he was alive.**_

"_**Kakashi!" he cried seeing them.**_

"_**You're still alive?" replied Kakashi.**_

"_**Wow either Krysta went easy or he's one tough old guy?" said Naruto.**_

"_**We haven't much time, let's get you out of here," said Varundo going over to untie Kumico.**_

"_**We're going to break up Krysta's little party," said Sasuke.**_

"_**Orochimaru can't wield the power of the Star," continued Sakura.**_

"_**Varundo, you and Jivana have realised this too?" asked Kumico.**_

"_**Alana tried to kill Jivana when she was preying to stop us meddling in the destiny she'd chosen for Krysta. Jivana has had my son because of it now she's very weak. Alana wants to use Krysta and get back in touch with Homaru, her love, but Homaru doesn't exist, despite every coincidental likeness he and Orochimaru are not the same person, Krysta will give up her body in vein," said Varundo.**_

"_**I'm sorry for Jivana, come on let's go, this won't be easy Varundo, you may have to fight Krysta to end this, she's determined to marry the man she loves and now her inner child has been reawakened," said Kumico.**_

"_**Inner Child?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**The part of her that's still good and clean, her personality before being ripped apart by the Star, you mean she's how she used to be, she's happy?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**How can she be innocent," sneered Sasuke.**_

"_**I guess its possible right I mean if she can love she can be kind right?" puzzled Naruto.**_

"_**Varundo, are you and Jivana willing to turn against her should you need to, for her own good?" asked Kumico seriously.**_

"_**No we're not willing to, but I realise we may have to," Varundo nodded and the little group hurried away before anyone returned.**_

_**Krysta was in the temple waiting for Orochimaru, it was quiet now and seemed bare despite all the statues still being in their places, the bareness came from the lack of life it seemed to hold, no one was around, they were all preparing for the evening but it was like no one had ever been there, cold and empty, it was almost chilling.**_

"_**You're here," she heard Orochimaru say as he entered, she turned and smiled at him and he showed her over to one of the main statues, most were made of stone but this one was the same red gemstone she had created in her room.**_

"_**This is the Goddess, at least that's what they think she looked like, she's been dead so long it's not like they have any photographs or anything," Orochimaru told her.**_

"_**She's beautiful," said Krysta getting closer, "my mom, I saw her praying to a wooden statue in our old home, it was too worn to see any features but this form, it's the same, she was preying to Alana, I guess this is the ultimate truth even if I didn't already know that now. This gemstone, it's the same as the star, but what is it?" wondered Krysta running her hands over it.**_

"_**I can't say for sure, I've wandered all over this land for several years and I've heard rumours of a very rare ore cultivated from pools of purified blood, when shined and cleaned it has a red tone like what it's made from, they called it Blood Stone, simple name. However I realise you created that statue of me from your mind and power, that you can create such a rare stone without the needed materials is interesting," he explained to her.**_

"_**You know a lot," said Krysta looking at him.**_

"_**I've travelled a long time, it's taken many years to gather the Sound Ninja I lead, to have the chance to join them with the legendary Blood Creed is an exciting opportunity," he smiled evilly.**_

_**Chihaku entered then, he smiled at them happily and gestured to a female priest to join him.**_

"_**Lady Krysta here you are," he said slightly breathless.**_

"_**Chihaku?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**This is Humni, she will help you prepare for the evening ahead," he said indicating the small sombre looking woman with him.**_

"_**Prepare?" she asked again.**_

"_**Yes, it is now barely three hours before sunset, by then your body must be cleansed, your soul calmed and your attire made suitable for the wedding, don't worry you'll be ready in time Humni has several apprentices to help her. Similarly, I shall be preparing you Sir Orochimaru," he explained.**_

"_**Of course," smiled Orochimaru.**_

"_**An honour to meet you at last Lady Krysta," Humni bowed her head.**_

"_**You don't need to be so formal, but thanks, come on then, we should get Jivana ready too," smiled Krysta leaving with Humni.**_

"_**I don't know how you've done it, Krysta has shown no hint of wanting this wedding until yesterday, Yukusha owes you much," said Chihaku.**_

"_**Don't think this is just a sudden heart burst for her, she and I have met before, the Leaf Village hid what she was from her but I helped her learn, she disappeared soon after but once this place was back on the map, I couldn't help but come back," Orochimaru smiled evilly.**_

"_**The Leaf Village for a long time has been our most watched area, if what you say is true then combined with those Leaf Village assassins from before, then perhaps they should be our first priority," replied Chihaku.**_

"_**The Ninja I lead will help you," he offered.**_

"_**Yes I've barely asked about your years outside the walls, eight years is a long time and you're much stronger than before, who are these people you lead?" smiled Chihaku.**_

"_**Powerful warriors like me, I feel that the union of the Blood Creed and the Sound will be heavily beneficial, don't you Chihaku?" he glared.**_

"_**The Sound?" Chihaku puzzled.**_

"_**I'm not surprised, this place hasn't seen the advancements the world has made in the last eight years, even our creation," Orochimaru replied.**_

"_**No, no, Krysta, she told me of your kind, though I do not understand how she could say such things if you are their leader?" he wondered, "Maybe she did not know?"**_

"_**What did she say?" inquired Orochimaru.**_

"_**That the Sound were mysterious and evil and would harm us, their leader was said to be a monster himself, did you defeat him and take over yourself?" asked Chihaku Orochimaru glared at him.**_

"_**Pay her sayings no heed, the Sound are not here to harm you, did she not mention me by name?" he continued.**_

"_**No, however I did wonder about her hostility when you arrived, I thought it was mere confusion," replied Chihaku worrying at Orochimaru's look but Orochimaru just looked away satisfied.**_

"_**Then surely you have nothing to fear, if she did not say it was I who was evil," he replied.**_

_**Krysta Jivana and Humni were in Krysta's chambers now getting ready for the wedding and watching the sun move towards the horizon, once sunset came the wedding would begin.**_

"_**Is everything here red?" joked Jivana cradling Koni in her arms and watching Humni use Krysta as a manikin and practically sew her into her wedding dress that was beginning to take shape around her. Red silks and black embroidery combined with a light red thin meshed netting for a trail. Krysta had been very quiet through this and often looked towards the window and Jivana could feel that the calm she had been experiencing was slowly disintegrating away, merely an illusion like she'd thought.**_

"_**What's wrong?" she asked at last.**_

"_**My Lady?" worried Humni.**_

"_**Jivana, I, I think I'm scared," said Krysta.**_

"_**Scared? Of the wedding," she asked.**_

"_**I was so calm today; I don't feel like myself, will I be like that when I'm married forever, Jivana I don't think I could be that way all the time," she replied.**_

"_**You're just getting cold feet, it happens to everyone. Krysta you don't have to go through with it you know," Jivana said standing.**_

"_**No, you're right I'm worried over nothing, I'm still me, I was just being odd this morning, this is what's right for Yukusha, and for me," smiled Krysta bidding Humni go back to her work. Jivana looked on, she was determined to see this through.**_

"_**I can do no more Varundo, it's up to you now," she sighed laying Koni on the bed and dressing herself.**_

_**A gong rang throughout the city and the sky began to grow crimson as the sun began to set. The arena had been changed now into a public wedding pavilion and the people of Yukusha began to fill the area upon hearing the gong. Down in the dungeon Varundo and the others were waiting to strike, they were to wait until the ceremony was started and then interrupt it and in the confusion hopefully take Krysta away. However Orochimaru was ready as well and had several Sound Ninja placed at the front of the gathering crowd to protect them if anyone tried to interfere. Suddenly Varundo heard a painful struggling from one of the alcoves, he looked inside and Konimashi was still tied up and lying there vastly losing strength.**_

"_**Konimashi?" he asked worried.**_

"_**Varundo, please untie me, these ropes are cursed, I can't get out myself," he panted.**_

"_**Orochimaru did this to you?" Varundo asked untying him.**_

"_**Yes, it was how he won the fight, he said I couldn't die so he tied me up instead," Konimashi replied thankfully, "but I don't understand what he meant or why those ropes were able to restrain me so."**_

"_**Varundo?" said Kumico coming over.**_

"_**You!" cried Konimashi standing but falling against a wall weakly, "you're supposed to be in Krysta's chambers!"**_

"_**It's ok Konimashi, Kumico's ok; he's going to help us save Krysta," explained Varundo.**_

"_**She's in trouble?" he asked.**_

"_**We all are son, if Krysta marries Orochimaru, we're all doomed," said Kumico heavily.**_

"_**Let me help, I was unable to stop him, but he said he can't die so I can fight until my body won't fight anymore," said Konimashi.**_

"_**We need all the help we can get," smiled Kumico as the four Leaf Ninja came over.**_

"_**Them too?" asked Konimashi.**_

"_**Yep, no one in Yukusha will answer the call, it's up to us," smiled Varundo.**_

"_**I'm with you," replied Konimashi.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Ashes to Ashes**_

_**Chihaku appeared on the platform to the people below and began the ceremony, he spoke of their Goddess Alana and how great both Krysta and Orochimaru were, Orochimaru and Kabuto waited in a sheltered area to appear on cue.**_

"_**That old man can talk can't he," smiled Kabuto.**_

"_**Yes, too bad I can't eradicate him, down side of a ghost world I guess," Orochimaru smiled back.**_

"_**And what of us, are we to just blend in?" asked Kabuto.**_

"_**Of course not," laughed Orochimaru, "once we have the powers of the Blood Creed most of these snivelling past loving ghost will be slaves, some are strong, like that Konimashi, we can use them to fight but the Sound Ninja will be seen as their superiors."**_

"_**Will Krysta allow that?" asked Kabuto.**_

"_**She won't have a choice, let's just say that I have a little insurance policy hanging over her, if she even tries to defy me, I'll put it into effect, by now she must be feeling it anyway," he sneered evilly.**_

_**Orochimaru was right on the other side of the platform Krysta's body was tensing uncontrollably.**_

"_**If this is fear, it is unlike any I've known, I feel sick," she told Jivana shaking slightly.**_

"_**I can't sense anything different in your make up, here," replied Jivana showing her arm.**_

"_**Jivana?" questioned Krysta.**_

"_**You haven't fed all day because you were so light earlier, maybe you need it, it's all I can think, and besides Varundo shoved his arm down your throat before to show you his loyalty, after everything, it's time I did the same," she smiled happily.**_

"_**Thanks, I'll try not to hurt you," smiled Krysta taking her arm and biting into it, Jivana smiled a little.**_

"_**It actually feels kinda nice," she said and Krysta stopped and smiled too feeling better.**_

"_**And now we ensure the continuation of our great race, through the Union of our strongest bloodline and strongest warrior!" Chihaku finished his speech finally and the curtains of the sheltered areas fell away revealing Krysta and Orochimaru. In the red light of the sun and the glowing radiance of the candles that lit the arena in expectation of the growing darkness the two walked towards Chihaku slowly and nobly until they were face to face. Orochimaru took Krysta's hand and looked down at her softly. Krysta smiled in return and Chihaku started speaking again.**_

"_**Krysta, would you release the Plasma Star so we can begin?" he asked, Krysta nodded and almost immediately the Plasma Star became unattached from her body and appeared in her hand, Chihaku held it before them and Krysta's runes began to glow.**_

_**Down in the dungeon so too had Kumico's rune begun to glow, signalling it was time to move.**_

"_**Ok let's go," said Varundo and he led them away to the arena. Jivana held onto her child tightly as she watched the Star begin to shine in Chihaku's hands, her rune was glowing too, just like all of the Blood Creed and she hoped that this was not a bad sign.**_

"_**Goddess Alana, we prey that you watch over this union and bless it with your divine power, may Krysta and Orochimaru always dwell in the favour of your great heart and be known to all as the true and only rulers of Yukusha, the home you worked so hard to provide for all of us, to all those who seek your care no matter their transgression," said Chihaku. As he said this the Star began to lift into the air and float gently glowing between the couple.**_

"_**The Plasma Star has accepted you and will now bind your blood as one," he explained.**_

"_**Stop!" cried Varundo as he and his followers appeared out of the side sheltered areas.**_

"_**Varundo what are you doing!" cried Chihaku.**_

"_**We're stopping this unholy union before it's too late!" cried Kumico.**_

"_**Varundo," wondered Krysta.**_

"_**I'm sorry Krysta, forgive me for this," said Varundo grabbing his sword and running at Orochimaru.**_

"_**Whoa buddy, you haven't got a chance!" laughed Kabuto getting in the way protecting Orochimaru.**_

"_**Jivana get out of the way!" cried Sasuke who was on Kumico's side of the arena. He leapt at Krysta hoping to goad her into a fight but as Jivana moved two Blood Creed priests threw kunai at him before he could reach them. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Kumico all then rushed forward into the fight trying desperately to reach Krysta before the ceremony was complete.**_

"_**Chihaku, finish this now!" growled Orochimaru grabbing Krysta and holding her tightly to him.**_

"_**Let me go!" she cried confused.**_

"_**I'm not letting you go now Trinket, the power is almost mine!" he laughed evilly as suddenly the Plasma Star shot out a bright beam of red light.**_

"_**Krysta!" cried Varundo.**_

"_**Oh no," worried Kumico.**_

_**Suddenly the light beam erupted into a huge pulse of power scattering the fighters and sending the Blood Creed members fleeing for their lives in fear of another sealing, the Sound Ninja stayed at their posts waiting to see if they were required. As the light dimmed Jivana looked up from her huddle as she tried to protect Koni and cried out as she could see Krysta the only one standing up glowing all over with red light, Krysta looked over her shoulder her way and her hair waved powerfully in the breeze created from the eruption.**_

"_**Alana, oh no," gasped Jivana. As the others watched in awe Orochimaru stood up and took her side again, even he did not realise the transformation at first.**_

"_**Krysta, are you alright?" worried Chihaku also reappearing.**_

"_**Yes I'm fine," she replied confidently, however her voice was different and sounded like two.**_

"_**Let's get this over with," glared Orochimaru.**_

"_**You have to stop this," said Varundo pointing his sword at them.**_

"_**Stand down warrior," said Krysta sternly.**_

"_**Warrior?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**Has anyone seen the Plasma Star?" wondered Chihaku.**_

"_**You no longer require that thing, that horrific prison is gone," Krysta glared at him.**_

"_**Prison?" wondered Kumico.**_

"_**Varundo, don't be fooled, it's Alana! That blast awakened Alana!" cried Jivana from the other side.**_

"_**Now I can kill both of them," glared Sasuke running at them only to be repelled by Alana's whip.**_

"_**So, you're still alive after all," smiled Orochimaru.**_

"_**Of course Homaru, and this time we won't be broken apart," she smiled at him hopeful.**_

"_**Who is she talking to?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Lady Alana, forgive me I did not realise you had returned to us," cowered Chihaku.**_

"_**The world has changed a lot, still no matter; once we've finished here we can start with our conquest of the other civilisations," she said turning to Orochimaru.**_

"_**You won't you evil spirit!" yelled Konimashi running at them, he was able to evade her whip and cut into Alana with his kites.**_

"_**Let go of Krysta!" he cried.**_

"_**Stupid child," she sneered, Alana's runes glowed and within a moment Konimashi disintegrated screaming in pain.**_

"_**Konimashi!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**She's, powerful," gulped Sakura.**_

"_**She returned him to the Void, he didn't have a chance," said Kumico. Alana pushed Chihaku aside and sat on one of the thrones left there from the tournament.**_

"_**Now, to get back to the matter at hand, it's good to be ruling this place after all these long years, Homaru my love, join me won't you?" she smiled evilly. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at each other but then Orochimaru went up to her and she stood beside him.**_

"_**All of the Blood Creed below this bough look on and worship your new rulers now!" she cried and her runes glowed again. There suddenly came a loud cheer from the area below, some of the Creed had come back and were happy to see Alana take power, but something was wrong.**_

"_**Wouldn't they think it was odd their goddess just came back to life?" asked Naruto but then he heard Kumico struggling in pain.**_

"_**What's wrong?" worried Kakashi.**_

"_**Damn, my rune! Alana's using her power to force all of the Creed into submission, the ghosts have no resistance but…" gasped Kumico before hearing Varundo and Jivana were also struggling.**_

"_**Umm Kakashi Sensei, if Alana takes control of them, are we in trouble," Sakura worried.**_

"_**Orochimaru, you're plan is working!" laughed Kabuto happily.**_

"_**No, we can't give in Jivana," gasped Varundo.**_

"_**I don't want to, but it's so painful," she replied painfully.**_

"_**You three are quite stubborn. Bow now or I shall destroy you!" she glared at them making the three scream in pain.**_

"_**I think you should shut up!" cried Sasuke throwing some Kunai at her, she batted them away but Sasuke wasn't going to give up and he attacked her directly.**_

"_**Let's get her, maybe it'll break her spell?" said Kakashi leading his friends into battle. Orochimaru stood back, he knew she would defeat them and within a few moves she'd scattered them again.**_

"_**I can't be bothered with you! Varundo Jivana destroy them!" she commanded and they suddenly found themselves being attacked.**_

"_**What are you doing?" Naruto cried.**_

"_**I'm sorry, my body, I can't control it," struggled Varundo.**_

"_**Please, someone protect Koni!" cried Jivana scared as she enabled her large chakram and attacked Kakashi.**_

"_**You truly are powerful, now it's time to give that power to me," smiled Orochimaru taking hold of Alana from behind.**_

"_**Homaru, what are you talking about, I can't give you this power, I was born with it, you know that," she replied confused.**_

"_**I want your power you good for nothing trinket now give it or I'll break this damn shell's neck!" he shouted at her. Alana looked back at him, at those eyes she felt her were her beloved's and couldn't believe what he was saying.**_

"_**You were wrong Alana, that day in the chamber, even now as you endanger your descendant's body. Homaru died the day you died, and as much as you want it, he never went to the Realm of Stars, he wasn't born into Orochimaru. Homaru was different from you, the Realm of Stars is where us Blood Creed go when we die, Homaru wasn't Blood Creed!" cried Kumico still barely able to fight Alana's power.**_

"_**You're not my Homaru, my beloved Homaru?" she asked him looking tearful.**_

"_**I'm you're new owner Trinket! Through you I will control the greatest power ever known to this land now give it to me!" he cried madly.**_

_**Suddenly Kumico, Varundo and Jivana were freed of Alana's power and she broke free of Orochimaru and her body started to glow.**_

"_**My Homaru, you're still not here, I don't care about this place, about these people, I just wanted you. You impostor!" she suddenly screamed as her body radiated extreme power and the Star reappeared out of Krysta's mouth and into the sky, Varundo caught the unconscious Krysta and looked up to the sky. Suddenly the dark night sky turned red again and Varundo cried out in fear as he saw a pattern begin to be carved out in the sky.**_

"_**The Plasma Seal!" he cried.**_

"_**Run!" cried Kumico and the Ninja all scrambled back into the temple and down into the underground dungeons to the exit tunnels. Varundo carried Krysta away but was aware she was growing cold and weak the closer she got to the exit.**_

"_**What's wrong?" worried Jivana running alongside.**_

"_**I think she's still connected to this place, when we get out of here she might die," he told her.**_

"_**It's a risk we have to take, if we stay here we will die!" replied Jivana and the group just got out the tunnels before hearing a huge explosion.**_

_**They looked back and the whole of Yukusha was in flames and they had to run further as the humongous wall began to crumble to the ground. They sat on a high dune a safe distance from the carnage and watched as the city was Plasma Sealed away and as morning came only ash and ruins were left in the destruction's wake.**_

"_**Yukusha," sobbed Jivana holding her child thankfully alive.**_

"_**That could have happened to the Leaf Village?" said Naruto in awe.**_

"_**The power of the Plasma Star truly is too powerful for human hands," said Kakashi.**_

"_**Krysta, Krysta," said Kumico trying to bring his niece round as he laid her on his legs.**_

"_**I hope she's ok," worried Sakura. Sasuke glared at her and put away the kunai he'd taken out of his pocket to kill her with. Finally Krysta opened her eyes and weakly sat up.**_

"_**What happened? I didn't black out at my own wedding did I?" she wondered rubbing her eyes before being hugged tightly by Jivana.**_

"_**You're ok, I'm so happy!" she cried.**_

"_**Jivana? Varundo? Why am I sitting on sand?" she asked suspiciously before turning her eyes to the horizon and screaming.**_

"_**Krysta its ok…" Varundo tried to say before Krysta broke away from them and ran over to her destroyed city.**_

"_**No!" she shrieked falling to her knees by the ruins, "My city, my home! What happened!" she began to sob bitterly and Jivana and Varundo came to comfort her, the others stayed back.**_

"_**What happened, I was getting married, I was about to be happy forever, how did this happen, my beautiful city," she sobbed into Jivana.**_

"_**Alana," said Varundo numbly.**_

"_**She took over your body, she thought Orochimaru was her dead love, she wanted to rule Yukusha with him by her side, but Orochimaru proved all he wanted was your power and the realisation threw Alana into a rage," said Jivana.**_

"_**We barely escaped, she, she Plasma Sealed Yukusha away again. Everything's gone, just ruins like before," Varundo replied.**_

"_**Orochimaru, did, did he escape?" she worried.**_

"_**We don't know," said Jivana quietly and Krysta stopped crying, she was numb and looked back to the ruins sadly.**_

"_**I, I've killed him, I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have stayed, I should have left, maybe then he'd be here with me…" she said in shocked sadness.**_

_**Then under the dull morning cloud rain began to fall drenching the whole area as if the very sky was sad. The dust of the ruins dissolved and ran down the ruins in liquid form collecting in a small rock pool nearby the little group. As the rain died away Kumico looked over the ruins before him and sighed, it was all over the curse of Yukusha was gone and Krysta was free.**_

"_**Your work here is done, thank you for your help," he said to Kakashi.**_

"_**What happens now?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**I'll stay with them, Krysta has no home, her whole life has been focused on saving and ruling Yukusha. Her mother and father are gone, her city is gone, I'm her uncle I can take care of her," replied Kumico. Krysta finally stood up from where she'd been huddled and Jivana and Varundo helped her turn to go back, but she saw something glint from the rock pool and when she looked amazingly the Plasma Star lay inside.**_

"_**The Star!" she cried looking down at it.**_

"_**No way!" cried Varundo. Kumico and the others ran down worried.**_

"_**Krysta leave it alone, it will only cause more pain," said Kumico.**_

"_**We can't just leave it there, I could fix the ruins, I could find Orochimaru, I could fix this," she said hopeful.**_

"_**Listen to me, Yukusha is gone, Alana destroyed it eight years ago, all you'll create is an illusion, that's all," Kumico explained sternly.**_

"_**Kumico, is it still a powerful weapon?" asked Kakashi.**_

"_**Yes, no matter the illusions it creates, it's still very powerful," replied Kumico.**_

"_**Then what would happen if we left it there," said Sakura.**_

"_**The Sand Ninja around here might find it," worried Naruto.**_

"_**That would be bad," said Kakashi.**_

"_**That weapon is my responsibility, I can control it and I'm no longer interested in conquest, the Star is my curse," replied Krysta breathing heavily and hardening up.**_

"_**It's ok, if something goes wrong, you've always got us," smiled Varundo.**_

"_**Yep, we're with you to the end," smiled Jivana. Krysta looked at them and smiled before putting her hand in the water and picking up the Star, she put it to her chest and it reattached inside of her, she seemed to feel better after this.**_

"_**We have to go back to the Leaf Village, Krysta, come with us," offered Kakashi.**_

"_**Are you out of your mind!" cried Sasuke.**_

"_**Sasuke she hasn't got a home!" cried Sakura.**_

"_**That's not our issue, let her go rogue," huffed Sasuke.**_

"_**And have her always on the outside as a threat?" sneered Naruto.**_

"_**It's not your concern how I live, I decline your offer Kakashi," glared Krysta.**_

"_**We're ok on our own," said Varundo.**_

"_**We always have been," smiled Jivana. Kumico smiled at Kakashi and bid his old friend goodbye. Kakashi smiled back and then he and his three students walked off returning to the Leaf Village.**_

"_**You're staying with us?" asked Krysta suspicious.**_

"_**I have a home in a small village not far away, there's a lot of space and with that baby the last thing of your minds right now should be fighting, I'm your uncle Krysta, and I'd like another chance to be there for you," smiled Kumico.**_

"_**Krysta?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**We have no where to go, I think it'll be ok," she replied and Kumico smiled and began to lead them away, Krysta lagged behind for a moment and once again looked back at her ruined city.**_

"_**I don't think you're dead Orochimaru, you survived the first time. I wouldn't have minded going back to the family home in the Leaf Village but you put an end to me ever going back there. I hope that you've learned your lesson and stay away this time," Krysta said to the ruins before looking down and placing her hand on her abdomen before sighing and following her friends away.**_


End file.
